Sincere
by Sunbattle
Summary: You like LONG oneshots? Come check this out. All Zutara. Collection of OneShots. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Tears formed in the eyes of the Master Waterbender as her healing waters swept over her unconscious patient. The blue-tinted waters hummed as the boy's body, laden with ugly wounds, was slowly being healed.

Finally, the water lost its blue glow. Eagerly, the healer inspected her work but was crushed to find that his heartbeat was heard as faint as ever.

The teen slumped her shoulders; she retrieved a blanket from a nearby corner and stretched it over his sprawled form. She looked at his face, willing his eyes to open and reveal their chilling amber colors. Leaning over, her face floating close to his, she gently planted a kiss on his unscarred cheek. "Please, wake up. I… I love you." She whispered to the still un-responding countenance. Having confessed her thoughts, she retreated into a corner of the tent, where she would watch over him for the remainder of the night.

As the exhausted girl slowly drifted off into a much need sleep, her patient stirred. Rubbing her eyes with the back of a remarkably soft, tan hand, she crept cautiously forward. Again, she leaned over him, close to his face. Tears began to reform in her blue eyes when the face had not changed from its sick, vulnerable expression. Suddenly, two hands shot up from under the blanket, firmly grasping her waist.

In a smooth, easy motion, she was flipped onto her back with her once deathly-still patient's face now looming up above hers. The firebender's warm body was over hers, gently and playfully pinning her delicate body to the hard earth floor.

"Zuko, you're okay!" Katara whispered in disbelief.

Zuko grinned and brought his head down next to hers. "Because of you." He said, softly planting a kiss on Katara's smooth cheek.

Still grinning, Zuko flopped his body by hers and asked, as if puzzled, "Which is strange, I've never heard of a water-tribe citizen who would save the son of the Firelord, the hated enemy."

"Zuko, stop it!" Katara exclaimed, pushing at his shoulder, "You mean a lot more to me than that!" And as if in realization, Katara's eyes swelled and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Zuko asked, alarmed by the sudden change of emotion.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I'm so emotional. It's just… I was so close to losing you." Katara whispered, "Zuko, I don't know what I would do without you. You mean so much to me."

As Katara's open hand left his broad shoulder, Zuko quickly snatched it between his and pulled her over to him. Katara offered no resistance and placed her head on his warm chest, under his chin.

"Katara," Zuko assured her, "It will take a lot more than a gang of Rough Rhinos to take me out."

"How can you possibly be so warm?" Katara questioned, changing the subject.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at this. He snaked his arms around Katara's waist and whispered, "This is nothing!"

Katara nuzzled Zuko, who was wearing a crude shirt, with her face as his body temperature rose a few degrees. She sighed, and with arms draped across his muscular chest, fell into a relaxed sleep.

About five hours later, an aged firebender crept into the Waterbender's tent to check on his nephew's progress. He was most surprised and pleased to see the young healer curled up comfortably on his relative's torso.

"Uncle?" Zuko whispered hesitantly.

"Zuko, how are you feeling?" Uncle Iroh asked, as the waterbender named Katara's head lifted.

"Much better." Zuko said curtly, trying to drop a hint.

Understanding his nephew's meaning of 'not now', Iroh bowed and quickly departed, smiling broadly into the night.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked once Iroh had left.

"Shhh… it's nothing. Go back to sleep." Zuko answered, gently pressing Katara's head back down. He couldn't help but smile at the way she sleepily obeyed and snuggled back into his chest. Zuko brought his hands so one hand held Katara close and the other slowly began caressing her soft, flowing, long, unbound hair.

Suddenly, Katara's head darted up and her soft lips pecked Zuko's cheek. This time, however, Zuko caught her retreating lips with his own, his hand at the back of her head. He kept her there for a few seconds, lips lightly on hers, before letting her sink back down. Zuko replaced his hands on her, as did she, and within seconds, they were both asleep.

AN: What do you think? Eh? RR


	2. NO JOKE PART 1

The former fire prince Zuko, was meditating near the Gaang's small camp fire when his uncle, Iroh interrupted his thoughts. "Prince Zuko, I apologize for disrupting your meditating but I need to tell you that Ms. Toph, Avatar Aang, Sokka and I are going to the nearby lake to practice bending and to fish. I was wondering," Iroh paused, gathering the right words, "if you would like to join us."

"No, Uncle." Came the short reply.

Iroh sighed, this was no surprise, "Well then, do you know were Ms. Katara is? She would want to come, I am sure."

"Why would I know where that water peasant is?" Zuko asked his voice dripping with distaste, "I don't think you should try to find her. I'll tell her you left if she starts to freak. Anyway, she might be provoked if you disrupt her. The water tribe people are SO unpredictable."

"Zuko," Iroh chastised, "You should not be so rude to Ms. Katara. You may be opposites, but remember, she's on your side now. You need to be kind to her."

"Fine, Uncle. I will tell 'Ms. Katara' that you have left with the Avatar, the earthbender and her brother. Now please leave me alone." Zuko replied, turning back towards the fire.

Shaking his head with disapproval, Iroh turned and went to were his pupil and friends were waiting.

"Water-peasant!" An insulting voice called from the direction of the campsite.

"What could his highness possibly want now?" Katara, who had been observing the scenery ever so pleasantly, grumbled to herself, brushing off her clothes and standing.

She carefully jumped off of her perch, a large flat rock, and began stalking towards the voice.

"Water Wench!"

"WHAT!" Katara finally screamed in frustration and irritation as she entered the clearing and finding her peace-disrupter sitting with his back turned to her.

"Stop yelling at me." Zuko said coldly.

"You…" Katara hissed in rage, not able to finish her sentence as she fumed.

Knowing that Katara couldn't see his facial expressions, Zuko smiled.

This was going to be fun!

Hiding his true feelings beneath a stony mask, Zuko turned and said in an 'irritated' voice, " 'you' what?"'

His amber eyes seemed to goad her on. Suddenly realizing that this was one of his weird tricks. Katara, also smiling inwardly, calmed and asked in a quiet, mocking voice, "What is it, your majesty?"

Disappointed that his fun had ended so quickly, Zuko decided to play a new game.

"Your friends left."

"What do you mean?" the latter replied, confused by the sudden change.  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you think it means?" Zuko purred.

"Zuko…" Katara said, a bit more angrily than she wanted.

"Zuko, what?" Zuko purred as silkily as before.

"Tell me!" Katara commanded, not bothering to hide her anger.

"I think you'll have to make me." Zuko stood and turned to face the angry waterbender.

"What?!"

"I said, if you want the info, you'll have to force me."

Zuko's gaze quickly swiveled over the campsite, making sure that a fair amount of water supply was nearby.

When he found a large basin filled to the brim, he smirked before tossing a small bit of fire at the waterbender.

Katara, on instinct dodged the fire and quickly bent the nearby basin-water towards her.

As an air-born ice dagger melted with ease, the mock battle began.

Katara had not yet forgiven Zuko. Recently, the Gaang made a trip to a nearby fairly well-off village for supplies and a nice break from all of the forest scenery. Each member had decided to split-up and enjoy their time at the bazaar.

Toph had suggested that they re-met in roughly in hour's time.

Katara and the others had agreed readily and soon a crude fountain near the edge of the market was spotted and dubbed as the meeting place.

With that, they all separated, or so Katara thought.

Casually making her way down rows of shops, a small refreshment shop caught her searching cobalt eyes. Without hesitation, Katara stepped up to the owner, who had been leaning over something, and politely tapped his green-clad clothing.

Katara wasn't boy crazy, she really wasn't! However, when the only males around you were your brother, an old man, a monk kid and a sullen teen, you're a bit more friendly to guys your age.

Therefore, when the 'man' turned towards Katara, green eyes sparkling with a friendly welcome, she couldn't help flirting a little bit.

"Yes?" The earth-kingdom teen had asked the gorgeous female.

"What do you serve here?"

"Drinks and appetizers."

"Oooh, what kind of drinks?" Katara asked, adding a cute 'ooohh' to the beginning of the question.

"Here, let me show you!" Came the stuttering answer.

Katara blushed slightly as the cute boy and whirled around eagerly searching for samples. He reminded her a lot of Haru.

"This isn't really all the drinks we have, but I can't carry anymore!" The boy replied, looking sheepishly as he brought a large amount of drinks on a wooden tray, setting them down on a nearby table. Katara followed, swaying her hips slightly as she walked.

As she sat on the stool next to the drinks, the boy crazily began to name off the drinks, their ingredients and which ones were his favorites.

After what seemed like a long time, the boy finally stopped explaining and asked, turning a little red, "Am I talking too fast?"

"No, no, of course not!" Katara said.

Relieved, the boy then asked hopefully, "Do you want to try one?"

"Do I? Of course I do!" Katara exclaimed, then looked crestfallen as she stared at the large amount of drinks, "Uhhh… which one should I try?"

Katara and the boy were chatting merrily over their drinks. Once started, Katara and he were quite the chatterboxes.

"No. I can't bend earth or anything, but I'm really good with swords!" He said proudly, not in the least resentful at his lack of bending.

"Oh, what kind of swords are you good at?" Katara asked staring at his narrow, handsome face, not wanting to brag about her ability to bend.

"Almost any kind! I…" The boy started to say but broke off as his eyes caught her breathtaking ones.

"Wow, Ms.! You… you're so beautiful." He said slowly, in awe.

Katara visibly blushed and wanted to return the compliment. "I think you're handsome, too."

As the latter blushed, Katara realized that their time together would have to end soon.

Regretfully standing, Katara gathered her thoughts and said, "Thank you so much for spending your time and drinks with me. I really enjoyed it, but I have to go now."

"Wait! Can I see you again?"  
"Is this a family-owned business?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, if we're ever in town again, I'll look for you!" Katara said sincerely.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Wait! Before you go… My name is Kensi and I live with my family two streets away. What's your name?" Kensi asked shyly.

"My name is Katara and I…"

Just as the word I left Katara's lips, two strong arms grabbed a hold of both her shoulders.

"…And she has a previous engagement!" the cold voice Katara recognized as Zuko's announced. Then, his voice changed into a rare oozing tone as he addressed her, "Katara! What are you doing here all alone without me here to protect you from these Earth-thugs! Come. Let's get something to eat."

Katara watched Kensi's expression turn from sorrow, to shame and then to anger.

As Zuko began to drag her away, Katara realized what this must seem to be.

"Kensi! This isn't what it looks like!"

However, the earth-kingdom boy didn't respond to this, but only stared at her with his now hardened emerald eyes.

"Having fun flirting?" Zuko mockingly asked Katara, once out of the shop's view.

"Zuko, how could you?" Katara choked.

"I don't know, I just did." He replied with 'puzzlement'.

"You stalked me and pretended to be my boyfriend just to break someone's heart! What kind of person are you?" Katara spat out the words 'boyfriend' and 'you' with extreme distaste.

"Water Peasant! Don't cry now, you're getting all worked up." Stated the 'concerned' Zuko, releasing her shoulders, "Come on. The others are most likely waiting for our return."

Katara had refused to let the tears well-up in her shimmering eyes as she followed the Prince back to the fountain.

Katara let this anger fuel her attacks on Zuko. She parried all of his attacks and sent back many of her own. The problem was, it was in the middle of the day with the sun shining down on them. Zuko had complete advantage.

Once, she ALMOST got him. The Katara had succeeded in wrapping a whip around his ankle while distracting him with another whip of water. However, Zuko evaporated both of the whips with a flick of his wrist.

Now completely out of water, Katara whiled out of the campsite, headed in the direction of a small creek.

Not daring to glance over her shoulder, knowing Zuko wasn't one to give up, Katara ran.

Normally, it took five minutes to reach the stream but with as Katara raced blindly through the trees, her destination was in view at three minutes.

"Almost there!" Katara thought, straining her muscles.

Just as Katara was about to summon her element with a wave of her hand, a body slammed into her from the side.

An Appa length away from her element, a panting, winded Katara lay on her back, with outstretched arms pinned to the ground and a smirking firebender holding her down.

When Katara had retreated, Zuko had no doubt in his mind where she was going, and, at that, had known a faster way to get there.

Sprinting through the trees, Zuko knew that he would win. It was just a matter of time. Easier to end it now than later by accidentally burning her.

With this in mind, Zuko had caught up to his prey, and cut her off. He dove at her, calculating perfectly, and crashed into her side just as she started to bend. Once he had her down, the rest was easy. She had almost no upper body strength, compared to him at least. He simply grabbed a slim wrist in each of is large hands and with almost no trouble at all, pinned them to the ground.

With his heavy body on top of her, restricting any movement, Zuko smiled and asked her casually, "Do you surrender?"

Katara tried to slow her ragged breathing, but was failing miserably. Anger not yet spent, she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Well, water-brat, what do you say? Are you going to surrender or not?" Zuko purred confidently shifting his position from being sprawled on top of her to moving himself to where his legs flanked her sides, so his knees supported his own weight and didn't crush her.

When Katara didn't respond, he gently warmed his hands, just as an extra nudge.


	3. NO JOKE PART 2

Katara still didn't respond. She was thinking of what Zuko had done to Kensi. Narrowing and hardening her eyes as she recalled Kensi's look of hurt and his following reaction to her 'boyfriend'.

Zuko must have noticed Katara's eyes change. Before she realized what was happening Zuko was off her and pulling her up to her feet.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Came the short, icy reply.

"Did I hurt you?" Zuko tried again, releasing her wrists, and taking a step back. He slowly began to circle her, scanning her for any burns or injuries.

"Leave me alone." Katara hissed, voice unusually hard.

"This isn't about our bending fight, is it." Zuko concluded, knowing that Katara never became angry over losing a battle. "Please… Katara, tell me." He prodded gently.

But Katara turned away, eyes finally brimming with tears.

"Katara, I…" Zuko broke off when Katara had failed to turn away quickly enough, catching sight of tears trailing down her pretty cheeks.

Not really thinking, Zuko stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, enveloping Katara in a hug.

"How could you do that?" Katara finally broke the silence.

"Do what?" Zuko asked, surprised, unwrapping his arms. What had he done? Was this why she hadn't tried to talk to him since…

"You know EXACTLY what I mean." Katara spoke bitterly.

Zuko's eyes widened at her tone. "Um…" he said uncomfortably, "Is it about that Kensi guy? Look I was only…"

"Only what? Only saying that I was your girlfriend after I promised to see him again? What IS your problem? Never mind, I think I know. Didn't you see the way he looked at me when you arrived? Before, he had said I was beautiful!" Katara finished spinning on her heel and pacing away.

"The reason why I did that…" Zuko confessed suddenly.

Katara stopped her departure and hesitantly walked back to where the Prince was standing. "Yeah…"

"…it's because… well… you are beautiful…" Zuko finally sputtered out, turning crimson for saying it but forcing himself to continue on, "I guess… I got jealous. I had eavesdropped your whole conversation… and I could tell he really liked you. He could… express his feelings so well… in a way you understood perfectly. Plus… I know he was much better looking than I ever was. I'm… I'm sorry I ruined your relationship." Zuko hung his head, "I… guess my problem is my pride and my selfishness. Don't leave. I'll go."

With his inner thoughts finally exposed, Zuko started the trek back towards the campsite.

"Zuko…" Katara called softly, rage forgotten.

"Yes Katara?"

"What did you mean by 'express hi s feeling so well'?"

"Exactly that. He liked you… and you could tell."

"Are you trying to say… never mind."

"What?" Zuko asked, stopping right in front of her.

"Why did you just… uh… hug me a moment ago? And did you call me 'Katara', not some sort of racist insult?" Katara questioned, meeting his amber eyes for the first time in a long while. "Zuko." She said, placing a hand on his broad shoulder and taking a step closer to him, "Whoever told you that Kensi was much better looking than you, was a filthy lair."

As the opposites stared at each other, a sudden impulse took a hold on both of them.

Drawing her in closer, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's slim waist and leaned his face forward.

Katara, at the same time, gently draped her arms around his neck and met his mouth halfway with her own.

That Earth Kingdom forest had never seemed so still.

Opposites attract!


	4. Katara SLEEP!

AN: Thanks whitexgodess! Another for u...

Aang was falling… falling… falling. The Fire Princess laughed as she saw she had succeeded in striking down the Avatar.

"No!" Katara screamed as she rode a giant wave over to her fallen friend. "Aang…" she called as she reached him and cradled him in her arms.

The world's last hope was dead in her arms.

"No." Katara whimpered in her sleep.

Zuko sleepily blinked, then looked angrily over at Katara. He needed to sleep, yet he couldn't with her whimpering and crying. The Gaang had been traveling around the countryside, hoping to avoid his twisted sister. They had all just crawled off the exhausted monster named Appa and, not even bothering to set up a campsite, slumped together to sleep.

As he irritatingly watched the water-bender, she suddenly woke up with a start. He narrowed his eyes to slits, to appear to be asleep and continued to watch. Katara looked up at the moon, with tears starting to slip silently down her cheeks. Finally, she curled up again and closed her eyes, apparently drifting back to sleep.

"Finally." Prince Zuko groaned to himself and rolled over.

However, it was only a couple seconds later before Katara began to breath unevenly. Glancing over, Zuko saw that the tears hadn't stopped and worse, and in the cold night air, Katara was shivering.

His hard gaze softening, Zuko carefully placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder and another on her waist. He slowly pulled her over to him, bringing her small body up against his warm chest.

Awakened with the sudden, unexpected warmth, Katara looked up. Realizing that she had woken him up, Katara whispered apologized and tried to pull away from his grip.

Instead of releasing her, Zuko drew her in closer until Katara stopped struggling.

"Katara, it's okay. It was just a dream. Go to sleep." Zuko soothed, running a hand through her silky hair.

Katara lifted her face off of his chest and looked him in the eyes, "No, it wasn't."

"Oh. Well, it's over now. Aang's still alive, we're all fine. Everything will be alright." Zuko said, continuing to stroke her hair.  
Katara hesitated just a second before sighing and whispering, "Thanks, Zuko." Before letting her head sink back down to rest on his chest.

"You're welcome, Katara," Zuko replied, closing his eyes, "you're welcome."

With that being said and with Zuko's internal flames keeping them both a toasty warm, the water girl and fire prince fell into a deep, easy sleep.


	5. Join up Part 1

This was not part of the plan.

The "Redeemed" Prince of the Fire Nation crouched behind a thick foliaged bush, watching his uncle. The slightly overweight man sat on a rock, contentedly drinking a cup of tea.

Zuko was astounded at the way his uncle had coped with poverty. He seemed to enjoy nature and its strange twists of fate. It had taken Zuko awhile to accept being poor, but he still was not used to it and did not appreciate it.

"What is he doing?" The scared teen thought to himself, studying his uncle.

Uncle Iroh had escaped his Di Lee captors three nights ago. Azula, testing his newfound loyalty no doubt, had immediately ordered Zuko to pursue and bring him back. Zuko had reluctantly taken a course of action and had soon found his uncle's trail. Prince Zuko had been following him out of view for about a day now. It was only a matter of time before Iroh spotted him and either battled him or told him his little plan. Zuko was almost positive that this was all a plan to overthrow Azula or something, but was not too eager to find out if his uncle would battle him. The Prince was very efficient with his firebending, however, he had no stomach for testing himself against his master uncle.

Zuko abruptly broke away from his thoughts as Iroh suddenly stretched and stood. Quietly, Zuko waited as his uncle mounted his eager ostrich horse and rode away. When Uncle Iroh was out of sight, Zuko streaked back towards his awaited mount and leaped atop its narrow back.

Riding on lizards weren't extremely comfortable, but they were fast and very, very quiet.

Iroh had been waiting patiently in his prison cell for days. He had put up no fuss with the guards and humbly accepted everything dealt to him.

Zuko would find an opportunity to overthrow Azula, he was sure of it. However, after days and days of waiting, doubt started to creep up from the shadows. What if Azula had changed his feelings? Zuko had not been down here to visit him, to confirm his plans. What if? While Zuko was waiting for a chance to strike, the Avatar needed a firebending teacher, that is… if he had survived his niece's deathblow. As Iroh had waited and waited, he began to seek answers. He had to know if the Avatar had survived. So, when his unsuspecting guard delivered his food one night, he had struck, and escaped.

Iroh knew his nephew was following him. Last night someone anonymous had snapped a twig and a slight smoke had blown from the direction, as if in uncontrolled anger. The afternoon before, Iroh thought he had sighted an agile lizard darting between the forest trees. It had to be Zuko. Yet, Iroh was puzzled of why his nephew had not confronted him.

As Iroh passed by a nearby town and steered his faithful mount into the town square, he decided to treat himself to a nice real cup of tea. Plus, he should ask around about the Avatar.

What was with his Uncle and tea? They were nigh-inseparable!

"Oh well," thought Zuko, "some real food would be a nice change."

After Iroh had left the shop, Zuko followed in afterwards. The place was kind of shifty looking. The bartender was busy sharpening some long blades on a slab near the counter. All of the customers were scrubby bachelors, aimlessly picking at cheap meals.

Zuko grimaced at the grungy place. Boy, did his uncle have strange tastes! Casually, almost indifferent, strolled up to the bar and quickly ordered a drink. The bartender looked at him, sizing him up, before quickly turning to fulfill his customer's order. Zuko sighed and turning to the man beside him began to ask about the fat, tea-drinking man. The usually aware Zuko, unfortunately was too caught up in his interrogating to notice the server's grey watchful eyes boring suspiciously into his head. He failed to comprehend the meaning of the very late arrival of his ordered drink and when the smooth, red juice had an unnatural fizz to it, with the mutter of 'stupid peasant', Zuko downed the liquid. He had failed again to see the satisfactory gleam in the man's eyes.

Three hours later, Zuko was back on his uncle's trial. "The Avatar?" he wondered aloud, "Why would he ask about him, I doubt he survived Azula's attack!"

Groaning at his uncle's growingly strange habits, Zuko relentlessly followed, not noticing the group of men mounted on tracking beasts, following his path.

Iroh pulled the ostrich-horse he had lovingly named Ginseng over towards a leafy tree surrounded by soft foliage. Tomorrow, he would hopefully catch up with the Avatar's companions. He needed to have a good night's rest. He stripped the saddle off of Ginseng, who nuzzled gently and gratefully, before easing down and using the discarded saddle as a pillow. With the ostrich-horse nibbling and snorting at the surrounding grass, Iroh contently gazed up at the stars.

"Uncle has stopped for the night." Zuko murmured to himself, wordlessly yanking his beast to a jarring halt. He quickly used the reins as a rope and tied then to a nearby tree. He fingered his saddle pouches, debating whether to eat or not. Eventually, he decided against it with a disapproving groan from his stomach. Zuko tossed his mount a slab of raw meat, who snapped it up in its large jaws and chewed noisily. Disgusted, Zuko left it to eat and crept towards his uncle's campsite, about one hundred yards away. Zuko could just make out Iroh's form, staring up at the sky. His prey spotted, Zuko slunk back to his monster and backtracked a little bit away.

"Now listen up, men." A man grunted from atop his lithe mount, "The pill should hinder his bending, but don't act rashly! We'll have our fun, then leave, got it?"

"He looks kinda rich! Can't we hold him for ransom, too?" A smaller, greedy man whined, fingering his poor, un-kept clothing.

"He is exceedingly rich," another man whispered, "the Firelord's banished son, to be exact. However, no one wants this guy! It rumored that his sister will kill him, so we'll just do her a small favor."

The rough party of men laughed in deep baritone voices, testing their weapons with idle hands.  
"We wait until he drifts to sleep,." The first man commanded and then added with a sick smile, "and men… enjoy yourselves."

Zuko dreamed unusual things, his mother proudly watching him from afar and then… he dreamt of that watertribe girl. Would she have really healed his scar, the blemish that had haunted him for so long? She had seemed so sincere in those underground caves. Would she? 'Maybe you can be…' she had said, but then, to her, he had betrayed her and his uncle. But he really hadn't! If he joined the Avatar's side then, there was no hope of escaping. But, now that he was 'allied' with Azula, he could keep a close watch on her plans. The cost was clear, however. In completing that veiled phase, he had most likely lost the girl's trust and an opportunity of an unblemished face.

His lizard shifted. Could Uncle already be on the move? Zuko doubted this. Uncle Iroh adored sleep and was prone to traveling only during the day. Zuko slowly sat up. Who could it be? Then, off to his right, an animal hooted in the distance. "Stupid Lizard, I already fed you," Zuko muttered angrily and glaring at his moving mount. Zuko brought himself to his feet, eyes slowly adjusting to the dim. He was surprised to see that his hulking beast wasn't staring at him, but was looking over to Zuko's left, opposite of where the noise had been.

Instantly suspicious, Zuko crept away in the direction of the lizard's keen gaze. Suddenly, the moonlight glinted off of a shiny object. Zuko reeled back just in time to miss the blade by a mere three inches; he was about to exchange blows when something tightened around his feet. Zuko gasped in surprise as metal bit into his ankles and jerked him off of his feet. Yet, this hardy teen was going to give these guys a run for their money, or so he thought.

Quickly, Zuko thrust his hands up and a meager flame rose from them. As small as the flame was, it still served its purpose. The chains loosened and he fumbled around with them for a bit before successfully pulling them off. Ignoring the blood seeping from the wounds, Zuko regained his feet and prepared himself for battle. He summoned his flames but was dismayed and slightly nervous when they were more than a flicker of light in his palms. Prince Zuko concluded to switch tactics and reached for his broadswords. Just as his swords cleared leather, another blade sliced both of his hands and with a hiss of pain, Zuko unintentionally dropped his only weapons, which were snatched up by the enemy. Now, without weapons and firebending to meager to use, Zuko was surrounded by blades of steel, chains swirling in the air and who-knows-what.

"Fire don't fail me now," Zuko whispered, a bit nervous.

Before he could launch an attack, something moved and Zuko felt pain lance up his wrist. It had snapped with the impact.

With a yelp, Zuko momentarily let the pain overtake him and crumpled to the ground. He was about to force himself up when the attacks suddenly intensified. Blows rained down from all sides, forcing him down. A foot clad in metal made contact with his face. At the same time, several other feet aimed at his rib cage, stomach, other parts… This wasn't planned at all! This was just a random attack set by a band of bored men. With a grunt of effort, Zuko gave up on trying to return blows and encircled his face protectively with his arms. The blows continued on. Each one rang out with a muted thump against his sides and arms. Finally, a foot interestingly spiked with metal thrust its way through Zuko's arms and connected just under Zuko's unscarred eye. At the same time, one of Zuko's lower ribs shattered under the impact with a sickening crunch. Stricken with incredible pain, Zuko screamed the one word he could think of. The same foot kicked again and re-met with his face and another re-enforced boot cracked another rib. Zuko lost all senses in the throbbing pain and called out the same word in an agonized call before surrendering to the tempting blackness.

Iroh woke with a start. Ginseng was nervously looking over his broad shoulder. Was Zuko going to confront him now? Stretching, Iroh got to his feet and brushed himself off. Glancing at Ginseng, Iroh concluded that his feathered friend was trying to tell him something. Gently swinging on bareback with surprising agility for a man of his age, Iroh quietly headed Ginseng in the direction he believed Zuko to be in.

Something was definitely wrong. There was a unnecessary rustling in the brush up ahead. A man was groaning. Maybe Zuko was beating up someone…

"Uncle…"

It felt like the moon had frozen chunks of Iroh's blood. Zuko, his only nephew, had called, more like screamed for his help.  
Iroh leapt off Ginseng and as cautiously as could be mustered, ran towards his nephew's voice.  
"Uncle…" the voice sounded defeated and despairing.

Iroh forced himself to survey his surroundings before charging to his nephew's side. What was seen made Iroh's temperature rise a good 20 degrees. A bleeding unconscious Zuko lay crumpled on the floor. Above him stooped a fat man greedily tearing at his clothing. About four men were slicing packs off of Zuko's lizard and eagerly ripping through them. Iroh could no longer contain himself when another pair of men stalked over to Zuko's submissive position. Te fat man snatched up Zuko's shirt and then kept a respectable distance between the men and the prey. They looked hesitantly over at an unshaven man, most likely the leader, who was busying himself by soothing the flustered lizard. Seeing him distracted, the rough men leaped at Zuko and efficiently began binding his legs and arms. When Zuko unconsciously whimpered in pain as the man binding his arm together jabbed at his chest, Iroh noted with horror that two of his ribs seemed to be broken. Voicing his consuming rage, the wx-general hurled his body into a fight these cruel, bored men would never forget.

The fat man quietly waddled away, shirt still protectively wrapped about his hand. With one last longing glance at Zuko's defenseless state, disappeared from site. He had been one of the lucky ones and only a slight burn.

Iroh watched the man retreat, before stepping to his needy nephew's side. This looked bad. He whistled for Ginseng and within seconds, his fond friend burst through the foliage. Iroh tried very hard not to damage his nephew more as he hoisted Zuko's heavy body onto the awaiting back, but failed.

With an uncharacteristic display of weakness, Zuko moaned and opened his eyes. Iroh saw the amber eyes change from fear to relief then to curiosity and awe.

"How did you…" Zuko began, bewildered as to why he was draped over his uncle's ostrich-horse and not suffering at the hands of a captor.

"Shh… Zuko," Iroh shushed putting a now gentle finger to his nephew's swollen lips, "Save your strength."

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

Iroh paused a minute, evaluating.

"Zuko…"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I am taking you to the Avatar."

"Why? They think I betrayed their trust. They'll kill me or worse, turn me over to an Earth general." Zuko whispered, fighting against his pain.  
"Zuko, you need help, Two of your ribs are broken. It would be the best way. We are so close. Now rest. I won't let them hurt you."

"How can you be sure?" Zuko continued to question, being at the weakened state that he was.

"Zuko, we don't have much choice. Rest now."  
Too tired and exhausted to fight anymore, Zuko nodded and obediently closed his eyes.

AN//: Hey, this is more of a three part short story. cuz i write em and then I move on... I don't do REALLY long stories. I get bored. Thank you Reviewers, I LUV YOU! Special thanxs to she-wolf vixen & whitexgodess, u too zutaraisupreme!


	6. Join up Part 2

AN//: A really long part of the one-shot! One more part! It's almost done. Sorry if it's too long. Thank u, whitexgoddess, i luv your support! Sorry if there's any typos! I type kinda fast...

Katara angrily twirled a spiral of water around her. This was all his fault. Aang's killer injury was healing very slowly. Despite Katara's persistence healing waters, the wound refused to mend faster. Aang did not complain, but you could see the pain swimming in his eyes. And another thing… he was acting strange around her, not Toph or Sokka, just her. He didn't have even a trace of that love-sick puppy grin.

They had finally persuaded the former Ba Sing Se king to leve them. He was no help and his silly bear ate all of the much needed food.

"All his fault," Katara muttered, "Why have I grown to be so ignorant? First Jet and now Zuko! He even looks like him! Despite the scar and all, but I almost erased it! If I could just get my hands on him…"

IN her rage, Katara unintentionally lost her focus on her water and changed to a large bush, three feet away. As her anger rose, Katara's fingers clenched together in an odd way. Almost on command, the said bush shriveled and died, leaving an amount of water around it.

Katara gasped, she intently stared at the water, pooling together like blood.  
"This isn't supposed to happen," the frightened bender said to herself, "If I just did that… does that mean…"

Pakku had once said that the greatest waterbenders, not even he, could harness the water-or liquid- inside of things and control them to the point of death. Katara had experienced this power before, when a would-be-killer crossed Katara's path in the woods, some way from the Avatar's camp, just a week or two into their quest. Katara had no water with her. Soon the man had grabbed her and she and desperately twisted and curled her fingers into the man's wrists. Katara had watched, very puzzled, as the chuckling man suddenly began to go stiff. He made little choking, gurgling noises and within moments dropped like a stone. Katara relaxed her fingers she hadn't known she had tightened and the man began to breathe again. She had never seen the man ever again and had never thought to summon this power. It was wrong, she believed, to be able to so easily wield the power to control life or death. Sokka, Aang and Pakku hadn't even known about it. Shaking her head in disbelief, Katara glanced back again to see the water still there, awaiting her command. Groaning, Katara stalked back to the campsite, where Aang still slept near Appa, Toph kicking aimlessly at a rock and Sokka staring into their puny campfire.

A twig snapped and Katara, Toph and Sokka whirled about, boomerang ready and elements at disposal. Instantly Toph relaxed her stance and Sokka sheathed his weapon but was still wary. Katara recognized the figure leading the ostrich-horse and also began to relax. When seeing the unmistaken-able hunched rider, however, the stance was resumed and a whip was raised, threatening.  
"Speak of the devil." Katara hissed and took aim…

The short trip to the Avatar was un-expectantly hard. Iroh could not help Zuko's injuries. Plus, whenever Ginseng took a choppy step, Zuko, in his sleep, let out that unnatural whimper. In the few moments of his awareness, Zuko did not cry out or yelp, but gritted his teeth and braced himself for pain. He insisted that he didn't need the Avatar's help.

"Uncle, I'm fine!" Zuko had tried to reassure his caretaker. The only way Iroh had ever been able to know how his nephew felt was in his sleep. Zuko was always so very expressive in dream-world, unlike in the real one.

It had been a long night. Relief took hold of Iroh as he spotted the Avatar's company. Anxiously he sought the Avatar and smiled happily when he saw him snoozing peacefully by his bison. His friends had already accepted his arrival. Wait where was the water-tribe girl? Ah… there she is… everything will be okay and…" Iroh froze as the healer caught view of his nephew. Her relaxed expression melted and was replaced a deadly rage. Her beautiful eyes glinted, she muttered something and before Iroh could comprehend what happened, a water whip materialized and snaked its way towards the unaware Zuko. Before Iroh even blinked, with a crack the whip smacked Zuko upside the head. The whip did not retreat either; it quickly twisted around Zuko's unbroken wrist and yanked him off Ginseng. Zuko thankfully landed on his back, not front, with a heavy thump and grunt.

Iroh tore his horrified gaze away from his nephew and looked at the girl. Her anger was fading and was replaced by curiosity and then shame.

She, Katara, the peace preferred, had just hurt someone who, at the moment, had neither the strength or will to fight back. Wow, she felt guilty, and filthy. Then again, she had to put into view that she had been up for the past two days, afraid the Fire-nation would attack.

Toph was the first to get over her shock, she smirked and called to her friend, "Well, he had that one coming!"

Sokka instantly recovered at the joke and started to chuckle, but stopped at Iroh's desperate look. "What?! It's not like the Angry jerk won't recover from it! Right?"

"Mr. Sokka and Lady Toph…"

"Hey, what's with the flattery again?" Sokka said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to bother you again…" Iroh was interrupted.

"No, you saved Aang's life, as well as mine from that… freak, and HIM…" Katara said, pointing at Zuko for emphasis.

"That's…" Iroh stopped, "It is not my place to tell my nephew's reasoning. Ms. Katar…"

"No offense, Mr. General, uhh, sir. But I prefer if we do not make introductions. Old habits never die, I suppose." Katara finished, not wanting to befriend the happy man, only to crush her when Zuko went on another 'Desire for Avatar' case."

"Of course, Miss." Iroh agreed, understanding completely, "However, some 'old habits' do indeed 'die'. That is why I came."

"And…" Sokka burst in.

"First, before we get down to the fine line, I implore you for one thing. Please consider it!"

"Which is?" Katara narrowed her eyes, unsure of what he was about to ask.

"My nephew needs your help."

"Oh really!" Katara snorted, tossing her head, "Nice try, another trap? That's a good one! Heal me, so I can kill you! I've got to write that one down."

"No, I don't mean it as a joke! He was ambushed by rogues and is wounded. I cannot help him, it is beyond my knowledge to repair ribs, I wrapped his wrist but…"

"Wait… you're serious!" Katara realized, "You want me to heal that &$#$)!"

Iroh rubbed his ears, trying not to chuckle at Katara's surprisingly colorful language, "Yes, I do. Please, he has shattered a rib, broke a wrist and another rib. He needs you, I beg you!" Iroh cried, growing desperate as she did not look in the least bit persuade.

"Come on, Katara," Toph encouraged, sensing the importance of the situation, "You've done it before! When he's healed he can either explain or leave."

"What about Aang?" Sokka asked, "He should know what's going on."

"No." Katara hissed, making them all glance at her in surprise.

Iroh was dismayed; he felt tears nudging at the corners of his eyes. He had tried. Apparently, Zuko had squashed all of the trust and compassion Miss Katara was capable of giving him. He slowly turned and said over his shoulder, so they could not see his yes, "Thank you for your time."  
"Hey, wait a second! I meant that Sokka cannot wake Aang." Katara said, "I will heal your… nephew."

Iroh turned and hugged the girl. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Hey!" The protective brother hollered.

"Shut your trap, wolf-tail. She's obviously fine." Toph growled and Sokka wisely obeyed.

Iroh withdrew from his overjoyed hug and started to walk towards Zuko.

"But…" Katara seethed through gritted teeth, "He's got a lot of explaining to do."

Zuko woke up in an earth tent a few hours later.

"Okay, this is weird…"

Zuko attained the sitting position and glanced about. He suddenly realized something, his ribs and wrists were healed!

"What the…"

"Sugar Queen!" Called a voice outside, "Guess who's awake."

Zuko froze when he heard the scorned reply, he knew that voice…

The water-girl entered his tent. Wait! He didn't have a shirt on. She had seen him shirtless! Zuko struggled to hide his embarrassment and decided to put on his tough act.

"You… why am I here? Tell me, low life! And don't you dare stare!" Zuko snarled.

Instantly, Zuko knew that had been the wrong choice. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with anger and distrust. They quickly darted to his hands, as if to see menacing flames.

He finally noticed that the peasant was carrying water and, food! Not to mention that he hair style had changed. His stomach rumbled;, he was starving.

The girl stopped abruptly, not willing to go a step farther. She threw the food and water in his face and was gone.

Soon, his uncle came in and Zuko felt his spirits lift. "Uncle," he started.

"Stop, Zuko, you are in a delicate situation." Iroh said wearily.  
"What? They all hate me and don't trust me? Big deal!" Zuko bluffed.

"Zuko, if Ms. Katara hadn't healed you… I don't want to think about it."

"Well, she did anyway. It's the wench's nature," Zuko snorted, but was secretly waiting for his uncle to say, 'you're very lucky she's so forgiving towards you'.

Iroh shook his head slowly, and Zuko's heart raced with dread. What had happened?

"Ms. Katara seemed to have trusted you in the caves, Zuko. You opened to her as she did you."

"Yes… this is good." Zuko thought.

"But your betrayal, in her eyes, has seemed to erase all of the respect, trust and admiration she had for you. Zuko, at first," Iroh paused and Zuko almost gasped, guessing where this as going, "I was afraid that she would refuse."

Katara was angry at everyone. Therefore, no one, not even Toph, tried to talk as she, Iroh and Sokka ate.

"Stupid, arrogant Prince. I should never have healed him. Let him suffer." Her mind began to think cruelly, but was interrupted when a strong voice hesitantly called her name.

"Aang?" Katara gasped, but saw that her friend was asleep again.

"No way!" her mind whirled, "There is no way that it's Zuko."

"Katara?" the voice called again.

"I think my nephew is calling you, Ms. Katara." Iroh suggested.

"Well then, I am not going to answer his highness." Katara said curtly.

The voice heard her retort and tried one last time, "Katara, please?"

"That's a first," Sokka commented dryly.

"Shut up! Fine, I'll see what's wrong with him." Katara answered icily, snatching up her waterskin and stalking into the tent. "What could you possibly want now besides the joy of insulting me and ordering me around?"

Zuko, for the first time, looked a-taken back by her sharp, no-nonsense voice. Katara saw him tense, deep in thought, and she unconsciously drew out her water.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered.

"I don't need another one of your fake apologies. I know your uncle put you up to it." Katara suddenly began to summarize, and said over her shoulder as she exited the tent, "Good, you said you are sorry. I do not accept but that shouldn't matter to someone like you. Now you leave."

"Wait! Uncle, okay, he put me up to it, but I really meant it." Zuko admitted exasperatedly.

"What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry I let you down."

"That's a major understatement."

"Oh… but it's not."

"Forget it."

"I'll explain! If you let me…" Katara glared down at him, debating, before snorting, "I think I've heard enough of your awful lies."

"No! Please," Zuko said allowing his voice to grow desperate, "listen to me. I swear I won't lie!"  
"No!" Katara hissed, pain totally visible in her eyes, "I trusted you, Zuko. I even offered to use my special water to you're your scar! What did you do with that trust? Instead, I had to use it to heal Aang's death wound! I believed in second chances. But when you're me…" she spoke bitterly, "I trusted someone once. Not you. Another boy. That boy I blindingly trusted, used me to try and wipe out an entire village, not to mention my brother."

His simple plan wasn't working. The girl wasn't regaining her trust. She still kept her water about her. It seemed to mirror her inner emotions, anger turned icy and would swirl around her. Deadly calm would stop it and reform into water. She was near to tears, any second now they would spill over her tan skin. Maybe that would help him reach through to her.

"Katara…" she stops and looks, emotions brimming.

"Will you forgive me?" he tried again.

She looks unsure, but she slowly sank down on her knees, right next to him. Hesitantly, Zuko wrapped an arm about her about her shoulder and she slowly rested her head against his chest. "Sh… Katara, its okay."

Did he really mean it? He seemed so sincere! But… Jet? Jet had seemed sincere… yet he had turned out good at the end, right? Why was Zuko being nice? Unless…

It was working! Soon, Katara would make a break through, most likely cry, girl were so emotional, and then he could tell her his real intentions had been in those 'destiny' caves. Suddenly, to Zuko's utter dismay, she began to stiffen and all of the ice of winter returned, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Oh no… no, no, no, no, no! All of the past few minutes were erasing from her mind! He had to do something, quick

"What do you mean?"

"How are you going to betray me this time?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it convenient that this happened to be your exact mood last time? All comforting and open, then you were even worse than before! You almost killed me and Aang… if you're uncle…"

"I wouldn't have killed you, or the Avatar."

"Well, that's comforting." Katara muttered sarcastically.

"It wasn't part of the plan." Zuko continued, ignoring her initial answer.

"Sure! Mind sharing what this brilliant plan was, your highness?" Katara's voice was mixed with fake happiness and true disbelieving anger.

"Pretending to be on Azula's side," Zuko stated plainly, hoping the new tactic would work.

"Right. Tell me, did you make that one up on your way here?"

"No, Katara, I really mean it, and you don't need to call me 'your highness'."

"Then what am I supposed to call you, hmmm?"

"Whatever you want, I suppose." Zuko answered, distracted by her question.

"Hey wait! How do you know my name?" Katara suddenly accused.

"Um… that's not important right now. Katara, you need to know that I've never lied to you."

As Katara continued to stare unbelieving at him, Zuko came up with another thought, and decided to be blunt, "Katara, did I hurt you in those caves? I didn't want to, but did I?"

Darnit! Another mistake! She lifted her head off his chest and pushed herself away from him. She stood and her serious tone flew back to her. "Physically, no. Mentally… more than you could ever comprehend." The furious, yet calm, waterbender took a step backwards, thought better of it and stopped. "Oh… and Zuko, if you were waiting for me to cry and open up to you like before, you can forget about it. I will never cry in front of you ever again."

"Dang! She's smart too," was all Zuko could think as she left and his plans once again were foiled.

"So how did it go?" Iroh called hopefully.

"Iroh, you need to get to the point. Why are you here?" Katara said, using the same tone as she had with Zuko.

"Um…" Iroh had thought he would have had more preparation time, "Does the Avatar need a firebending teacher?"

"Yes." Toph, Sokka and Katara replied in low voices.

"May I, and Zuko, be of assistance?"

Toph and Sokka turned toward each other, then Sokka turned towards his sister.

"Don't look at me!" Katara huffed, "Go wake up Aang!"

"Where are you going?" Toph asked, feeling Katara's exiting vibrations.

"Swimming!"

Katara sat waist deep in the shining blue lake; she didn't bend, just stared across the expanse. What of Zuko? Was he being his true self or was he faking? What was his true self? Being evil and hurting her? Why…

As the questions surged through her mind, she failed to hear Zuko's soft footsteps.

She would not cry. Not again! She must be strong. For Aang, for the world, she must be strong. Yet, Katara couldn't stop herself as tears began to stream down her cheeks and she broke into sobs.

Zuko slowly paced towards the lake, Iroh had said that Katara was here. Uncle Iroh had suggested, after hearing everything about the conversation, that he talked with her again. Zuko needed Katara's support if he was to travel with them. The water tribe boy and the Avatar would be more prejudice. As he reached the lake's edge, he sat by down the water and watched Katara's hunched form, looking for an opening. She looked so tense, angry and troubled. Should he say anything? Should he go to her? How would she react? Suddenly, the crouched bender began to shake. As he silently watched, she quietly began to sob. Zuko made up his mind and determinedly waded through the waters. He stood behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Red hues of embarrassment spread across her cheeks as she looked up at his stern scarred face side.

Katara turned red as her watery eyes looked at the fire prince. Had he been watching the whole time? She had cried in front of him again! She agilely leapt to her feet, looked at him angrily before whipping out of the water and crashing through the surrounding woods. She did not want to talk to him right now.

_Jeez, this girl is fast!_ Zuko concluded another fact about Katara as he sprinted after her. Finally, she was within his reach. Yet, he held back. He didn't want to tackle her and make her really, really upset. He had accomplished some things; Zuko did not want to go back to ground zero. She had already accepted his touch for a few seconds.

Katara ran on. She didn't know why or how. Why had he been following her? She swerved to avoid a tree and was gathering herself to leap over a stump when she tripped over its roots. Katara gasped and prepared to collide with the large stump, when two arms snatched her and held her up. Surprised, Katara once again looked up into Zuko's amber eyes, this time glancing at his softer, unblemished side.

They stared at each other for a long time. Katara was amazed that he had caught her and could sense that he was just as surprised. His eye was a fascinating color, resembling a shiny melting gold. His grip was so firm and warm, almost tender. She was so tired, all of those nights had finally caught up to her. The moon was peeping out from behind a cluster of clouds and his embrace was so temptingly warm. He wasn't saying anything. Katara tried to shake off her exhaustion; she concluded that she wasn't angry at her rescuer. He seemed to be trying so hard, striving for her acceptance. She gave into her quiet urges and rested her head on the edge of his shoulder with a sigh. Katara felt him stiffen slightly and instantly snapped out of it.

Realizing how awkward this must be for the former Prince, the waterbender jerked her head off of its really nice perch and apologized. "I'm sorry! Um… thanks for saving me. Uh… ya, I'm sorry."

"I really didn't mind it." Zuko said quietly, looking at her.

"Oh…" Katara said, still confused, then noticed Zuko was still holding her. "Aren't you going to put me down?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Why would you care?" She replied, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Why are you still mad at me?"

After a few minutes of pondering, Katara whispered, almost childishly in his ear, "I'm not mad at you."

"Oh really." Zuko took his turn at sarcasm.

"Look, if you don't want me to forgive…"

"No, I want you to forgive me." Zuko cut her off, realizing his mistake, "Can you walk?"

"Why?" Katara asked, puzzled by his, once again, blunt question.

"Because you look exhausted." He stated, gazing down at her in his arms.

"I can make it back." Katara said, not as confidently and convincing as she had planned to sound.

"I could carry you… but it's up to you."

"Really? You would do that? I'm not too much?"

"You're really light."

"I am?"  
"Yeah."

"Oh, I'd like that a lot; if it's not too much trouble."

"Trust me, Katara, it's not."

"I do." Katara whispered, bringing her head hesitantly back down onto his shoulder.

"Zuko?"  
"Yes?" Zuko asked her as he walked back to the Avatar's campsite,

"I forgive you."


	7. Join up Part 3

AN//: Sorry this final part is so long! It was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! LOL! Thanks so much reviewers!TeenAnimeOtaku, Bauer1102, whitexgodess, Dragon Jadefire & she-wolf vixen!

Once again Katara was enjoying herself by the lake. Aang was getting along just fine. Iroh taught him firebending with the rising sun each morning; Toph took the afternoon shift with earthbending and Katara spent the least time with him in the late evening, under the moon's watchful beams.

Unfortunately, since Aang thought that he was almost at Katara's level, Katara usually spent the day cleaning. CLEANING! She was back to her South Pole status! While Zuko meditated and Sokka hunted miserably in the surrounding woods, Katara was washing, cooking and whatever needed to be done! Toph and Iroh helped some, but Katara definitely got the big portion.

Finally, Katara had snapped, this morning in fact. She, for once in her life, slept in. Sokka had finally rushed over and declared her sick, running to Iroh and demanding that he look at his ailing sister. At this point, she had reassured the five that she was in perfect health.

"Then what are you doing?" Sokka had said.

"It's called sleeping in." Her sly reply had came.

"Katara, we all have to share the work! Your job is to make breakfast! What am I supposed to eat if you're sleeping?" Sokka had whined and scolded at the same time, pointing at his stomach to emphasize.

"So is mending, collecting firewood, washing your nasty clothes, preparing future meals, cleaning anything and everything, plus teaching Aang waterbending! Sokka, you need to give cooking a try! I'm sure you'll love it! I'm taking a vacation."

"No, you're not!" Sokka had yelled in her face angrily.

"Oh, says who?" Katara asked coyly.

"ME! You're eldest brother, the one that Gran-Gran assigned to watch you!" Sokka continued to rant.

"Oh mighty babysitting warrior," Katara had stood and bowed gracefully, "I declare that I, Katara, will take a vacation and there is nothing you can do about it. So if you need me… wait, never-mind! I'll be back by moonhigh! So long, eldest, superior one! Have a fun time cooking!"

Katara remembered with a gleeful laugh when the five of them could only watch, stunned, as she, the smug, victorious teen had sauntered out and disappeared among the trees. But not before she heard Zuko's comment of "Wow."

The master waterbender practiced and practiced. She twirled loops of water over her head and played with bridges and whirl-pools. She had mastered the swirling vortex that Pakku had shown in a fight. She discovered that with much effort, she could direct water with her feet and if concentrated, could also change water from its gas form into a liquid.

Laughing and laughing, Katara floated on her back, jumped off of large ice towers and even ice-skated on a portion of the now-frozen lake.  
Finally, it was moonhigh and Katara regretfully melted the lake into it's original form. Bringing a small amount of water with her, Katara trudged back towards the camp.

She stopped short. The camp was silent. Was Aang not going to waterbend with her tonight? Aang thought he had learned all of the tricks of waterbending, but he really hadn't. Sadly, Aang seemed to prefer fighting with the other elements such as earth and fire.

"I think I'll practice my ability to stalk. Wouldn't Zuko be proud." Katara chuckled to herself as she took a different entrance to the camp. Suddenly, the ground lurched beneath her. Katara grunted and rolled away from the uprooted earth, extremely proud that she had not screamed and given away her position.  
"What's all this about?" Katara muttered as she quickly turned to a nearby tree and climbed it, untrusting of the earth. Not a moment too soon, a dozen rhinos pounded the turf and halted just where she was before.

Overlooking the campsite, Katara felt her breath catch in her throat. A big gang of rhinos had surrounded Toph's earth tents. Big, hulking, mean men were starting to pace forward. A blast of fire announced their presence, which was met by three quick gusts of Zuko's, Iroh's and Aang's fire.

All hell broke loose. Before she could bat an eyelash, Sokka was engaged in a two-on-one hand to hand fight. Toph, being attacked by an element she could not see or feel, was taking shelter and fighting in an earth fort. Iroh, Aang and Zuko attacked the rest. Toph quickly sunk about half of the men into the ground. Zuko and Iroh worked together as a team and launched amazing amounts of firepower at the attacking Rough Rhinos.  
Katara cruelly smirked as Zuko burned another fire bender.

"Yes, we can do it!" Katara whispered, clenching her fists together.

Finally, one of the two men Sokka was fighting sent a flying kick and tripped the warrior. Quickly, the other man pounced on him and shouted in a victorious voice, "Surrender now, if you want you're friend to live."

"No, guys! Don't do it! Keep fighting!" Sokka groaned from under the pressure of a spear.

"No…" Katara said in disbelief, then gathered some of her water and, looking down at a rhino below her, swatted the animal with a stinging water whip.

With an angry, startled bugle, the animal plunged forward and charged into the camp.  
"Come on, Aang! Save Sokka. Smack the guy with a water-whip. Do SOMETHING with water!"

Unfortunately, Aang tried a blast of fire in the man's direction, which the man blocked with a smirk.  
"I suggest you surrender."

The trapped group of benders did not fight the three men that approached them, iron shackles dangling from their hands. Aang was shackled first, then Iroh. Toph was quickly tied with rope, since it was rumored she was a metal-bender, and thrown into a cart. Grinning, a man with a long, flowing top-knot casually swung his shackles and slammed the whirling metal crashing down onto Zuko's skull. With a moan, Zuko crumpled and dropped down to earth unconscious.

"Good one, Scarsis!" A man roared with laughter as everyone, included the disgraced Sokka, was tossed aboard the little cart which was attached to one of the rhinos.

Katara angrily waited for her moment to strike, all mercy and compassion evaporated with the ring of steel striking Zuko's skull.

Scarsis was proud of himself. Hurting others was a way of life. Leading the Rough Rhinos was the perfect life. He quickly ransacked the 'Avatar's' campsite: a teapot, a bunch of scrolls for all elements, mostly firebending, which would be nice to trade, a bit of money, broadswords found in their sheaths, (An//: Iroh picked them up for Zuko, if you were wondering!) and a strange water tribe weapon. Laughing, he swung abroad his rhino, not even bothering to help some of his trapped men out of the ground.  
"Men, let's take 'em home!" He roared and was about to spur his rhino when a girl sprung out of a nearby tree, her remarkably blue eyes glinting.

"Where's home?" She hissed, blocking his rhino's path.

Noticing the fair amount of water at her side, Scarsis laughed in his deep voice. "I thought the avatar had a waterbending teacher. I didn't know it was a girl! Ha, no wonder the avatar didn't use waterbending. So, you call yourself a master?"

Scarsis was unnerved about how her eyes seemed to laugh at him, urging him to fight her.

"Do you want to find out?" Came the honey-sweetened menacing reply.

"Step aside child. You cannot take on all of us! Besides, we have your boyfriends in our custody, if you want them to live, I suggest you run to Mommy!" Scarsis hooted.

"I don't have a mother, you ingrate. Now let my friends go." She said in a veiled voice.

"Why would I listen to a girl?" Scarsis asked, wondering how she came up with the courage to insult him.

"Because you'll live." She smiled, and copied Scarsis's laughter in her own voice.

"Something's wrong with this one," Scarsis thought to himself, hesitation showing in his pale, amber eyes.

"Don't be scared. I'm just a girl after all," the water girl said, 'humbly' lowering her head, "what could I possibly do to such strong firebenders like you?"

Scarsis did not like that at all. Slowly, he overlooked the girl. She didn't seem that strong. What could she possibly be hiding that made her so confident? His men started to surge forward, and he quickly surveyed them. Surely ten men could take out a little girl.

"Time is running out, Captain Scarsis. What's it gonna be? Are you going to die? Or are you going to flee?" The girl said calmly, as if chatting with a friend, yet with a strange hint of incomprehensive menace as her voice rang out over the small clearing.

The thought that the girl knew his name and that he was the captain of the rough rhinos scared him. Yes, she could have just figured that out, but the way she said it… This was too much.

"Men…" Scarsis whispered, and nodded at the girl, "take her out."

She actually laughed when a wave of fire, beast and men surged towards her.

Katara laughed, Pakku had no idea of her power. This man was scared of her, the rough rhino captain was scared of a little girl. Best of all, all thoughts of waterbending principles left her. It was just her, water and victims. This was going to be easy.

Water materialized out of no where. The captives' wagon was sliced away from the terrified rhino and the animal bolted away, leaving the wagon upturned on its side. Men were whipped of their mounts and a couple sputtered as unseen water began to drown them. Captain Scarsis looked around. Only four men left, all were firebenders. They still had a chance.

Fire flew at the maiden, who twirled away like it was a game. A game! Two of his men screamed and bent over, hugging their legs and fiercely rubbing them.

The child battled the last two firebenders at once. She laughed as the fire whipped right past her face. Scarsis was confused. She seemed to be waiting, holding back until the proper moment. His men yelled and spouted flame. Finally, Scarsis saw what she was waiting for, one of them exposed a shoulder from his protective stance. Scarsis saw her fingers twisted and the man's shoulder was jerked out of its socket. Moaning, he fell out of the fight, jumping onto a nearby rhino and racing away.

"Coward!" Scarsis called as the trumpeting rhino thundered past with the terrified rider.

"It's not natural!" The man whimpered as he clutched his shoulder and looked fearfully at the girl.

Scarsis only had one man left. His best firebender. The man was whirling faster than he had ever seen before. Determination was written all over his dirty face. Twice, Scarsis had to block bursts of misdirected fire as the two benders fought in a frenzied pattern. Once, the man called Tai, burned a strip of her clothing. The devil-maiden stopped her killer dance. "Enough." She closed her eyes. He saw his man eagerly grab her wrists. Her long, tapered fingers twisted into his skin. Scarsis saw his man begin to summon his flames. No! Something was going to happen! Scarsis could only stand on the sidelines while the scary girl opened her eyes and whispered only loud enough that his man could hear. Scarsis saw his best man stiffen and snarl. Then, her eyes glinted a fierce, malicious threat. Her lips twisted into a sick smile. Her 'captor' suddenly started shaking, streams of sweat rolled down his face. She laughed and released her grip, the man groaned and dropped, out cold.

"Now Caption Scarsis…" the girl brushed a lock of hair behind an ear and strode up to him, not giving the strewn out bodies of suffering men a glance. "What am I going to do with you?" She smiled an innocent smile, yet her eyes flashed.

Suddenly, Scarsis realized for the first time that he was at the mercy of a teenage GIRL. A girl with power so incomprehensible that she just took out ten of his best men, mostly firebenders or skilled warriors, without breaking a sweat.

_I am going to die…_

Sokka, who had been earnestly listening to the groans and moans of defeated firebenders, gasped. Katara, his little baby sister had just killed someone! He glanced over and found that Aang, Iroh and Toph were just as surprised. "Oh man…"

"Speak man!" The warrior hissed, snapping Scarsis out of his frozen panic stage.

"You… you fight like a firebender!" he whispered, arms shaking.

She looked at him, then threw back her head and laughed, long brown hair spewing out behind her. "You could assume that, I suppose."

"I thought waterbenders were all about mercy and compassion." Scarsis was basically whimpering now, unashamed, as he fell on his knees.

"Get up man. You're weak. I am all about mercy and compassion, you fool! Notice, if you hadn't been so engrossed in my fighting, that all of your men are still alive, hurt, yes, but still breathing."

"Why?" Scarsis stuttered, stumbling to his feet again.

"I'm not like you. I do not live for other's pain. Normally, I wouldn't hurt a fly. Unfortunately under these circumstances, my principles briefly had to change. Now, listen up. You have some demands to fill. You could have avoided all of this pain and humiliation if you had simply listened to me from the start. Now, you'll have to pay up. How are you going to do that?"

"Um…" Scarsis swallowed, "I'll set you're friends free?"

"I don't think that quite covers it, don't you think?" She muttered, beginning to circle him and Scarsis found himself flinching away.

"No, it definitely does not. You put up a wonderful display of technique, I will never underestimate waterbenders again."  
"Trying flattery now are you?"

Scarsis quickly surveyed the clearing. He didn't have anything to satisfy the girl's demands. Finally, his eyes fell upon his sword. His own sword, crafted by the finest sword-men and presented to him by the Fire Lord himself, passing all the way from his great grandfather. He would also offer his food supply, some money and a rhino, or… he could just run.

"I will give you," he spun on his heels and raced towards a fallen rhino loaded with food, "Food, my sword, crafted by the Fire Lord's smith, and a rhino! I'll go get him."

Scarsis tugged on the bridle of his second best rhino, appearing that he was leading it towards her. He was about to leap on and race away but the girl's chilling voice reached him, "Do not try and run. You won't make it out of this clearing before I strike you down and kill you."

"That got him," Katara thought as she smirked at his startled face, she had guessed right again. "Lead him into the clearing."

As the scared man did so, he turned and laid down his sword, bowing low, "Please except this gift."

"I accept. Now, collect your men, return our belongings and you may go. If I ever see you again, trying to harm my friends, I will not hold back. I will kill you and all of your minions." Katara knew that he believed every word.

The man sputtered and ran collecting her stolen belongings and placing them in the clearing. Katara smiled, gathered the strewn about items, including the sword, and tied them onto her rhino. Leading the rhino towards the wagon, she righted the cart with a stream of water and attached it to the grunting rhino's saddle horns. Keeping clear of its monstrous tail, she turned back and called to Captain Scarsis with that deadly calm voice, "Captain Scarsis, it was a pleasure meeting you. However, I hope we do not run into each other again soon. Understand?"

When he nodded yes, Katara laughed, swung abroad the hulking beast and rode it into the night, cart rolling behind it.

As Captain Scarsis watched the terrifying teenager ride away, unhurt into the forest, on one of his best rhinos, he instantly decided that a life of peace was much better than his current one.

What a night! Everyone demanded answers from her. Well, except Zuko. He wasn't awake yet. Katara grumbled as she watched their newly acquired 'pet' and ran the sword over her fingers. It was really sharp!

"Katara! Answer me. Come on, how did you do that?" Aang growled, displaying the fierce attitude of firebending.

"Katara, why haven't you done that before?" Sokka yelped, recalling her threats.

"Ms. Katara, that was an impressive display of…" Iroh said.

"Way to go, Sugar Queen," was all Toph would say with a happy grin, leaving the boys to argue it out with Katara. She had no doubt who would win.

"None of your business!" Katara snarled at Aang and Sokka, "I wouldn't have done it if Aang had used waterbending to fight with. The moon was out! You were at your peak in waterbending, but you used firebending!"

"Guys, leave Sugar Queen alone!" Toph shouted from across the camp, munching at some of the recovered food, "I think Zuko is awake. Go tell him what happened."

"No! Aang and Sokka, go simmer by Toph and eat! Leave me and Zuko alone!" Katara hissed, wanting some peace for herself and for the unconscious bender in the tent.

Sokka muttered under his breath and Aang glared, but they heeded her and left.  
"What happened to that monk?" Katara whispered to herself as Aang retreated. She continued to look at the sword, and noticed something was etched into the silver blade. She narrowed her eyes and attempted to read the writing. However, the tiny characters weren't written normally. She could make out the words, 'fire' and 'element', but that was about it.

"Maybe Zuko will know," Katara muttered as she rose to her feet and made her way towards Zuko's tent.

"Zuko…"  
Zuko slowly opened his eyes. He had a killer headache. It felt like someone had… wait, they had. Zuko sat up and looked at Katara, who was anxiously watching him. He say her slowly edge her way towards him. He just watched as she reached his side, there was something behind her back. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, hoping to break the silence.

Suddenly, Katara dropped what was behind her back and flew at him. He grunted as she gripped him in a fierce hug.

_Okay…_Zuko thought as she burrowed her head into his crook of his neck, under his chin. _This is new… _

Zuko brought his hand up and awkwardly stroked her hair, which was now cascading down his shoulder. _This is kinda nice… _

Abruptly Katara broke the hug and reached for the object behind her back. "I have a question, if you're up to it."

"Of course I'm up to it!" Zuko snorted, but broke off his manly speech with a groan, "I'm fine."

"Do you have a headache?" Katara asked, apparently seeing right through his act.

"Yeah…" Zuko mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I heal your headache, then you help me with whatever is behind my back. No questions asked."

"You can heal headaches?"

Zuko saw Katara roll her eyes and ease up behind him, Zuko felt her breath on his neck and suddenly there was a cool sensation in his head. Out of the sides of his vision, he saw the water start to glow. His headache melted away.

Katara was in front of him again, "Okay, now can you help me?"

"What do you want?" Zuko muttered, head in his hands, hoping her demands weren't anything to girly.

"It's nothing girly, so you can stop looking so nervous." Katara answered slyly, he looked up and saw her grinning.

"I'm not nervous!"  
"Whatever, anyway, what does this mean?" She said, bringing the object out from behind her back.

"It's a sword." Zuko concluded as he surveyed the sword with little interest.

"No way! Are you sure?" The waterbender said sarcastically, "Zuko, I want to know what the inscription says."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her comment and took the sword from her tan hands. He hissed with surprise as he cut himself with the extremely sharp blade.

"Careful. It's sharp." Katara said in a warning tone.

"I kinda figured that out." Zuko grunted as continued to examine the blade. "What inscription?"

"This one right here." Katara leaned over his shoulder and whispered, pointing to a symbol.

"That… is the symbol of the Fire Lord Azulon… my grandfather…" Zuko muttered, suddenly extremely interested in the sword and its history.

"Really? Let me see!" Katara exclaimed, reaching for the object.

"No." he replied, moving it out of her reach and staring intently at the prize, "It's too sharp. I can translate it."

"Zuko, stop it!" he heard Katara huff. He ignored her and continued to translate in his head.

"Fine!" She grumbled, muttering something about the Fire Nation. "Be overprotective, even after what I've done!"

"It has so much on it." He mumbled to himself, surveying the rows and rows of characters. The whole sword was practically covered in writing!

Zuko continued to translate, "Presented to a highly favored firebender by Fire Lord Azulon. Use it as a weapon, one that shall be feared by all. Conquer and Destroy…"

He felt the girl press up against his back, desperately trying to view what he was reading. Zuko only chuckled.

The indulged Fire Prince suddenly felt the water bender's hands on his own. He looked and saw that she, in her haste not to be left out, had wriggled underneath the held sword. Her head rested on his crossed legs, so that she could read the underside of the sword. Zuko still paid her no mind, continuing to intently translate. He heard her grumble and pull herself up more, so that she was basically sitting in his lap. This time, Zuko blushed a deep crimson. She was suddenly so close, bent over the sword, trying to discover its hidden meanings.

No longer able to concentrate on his task, Zuko decided to break the intense silence. "So where did you get this?"

Zuko felt Katara stiffen in his lap, "I thought we agreed not to ask questions."

"I never agreed to anything." Zuko said smugly.

"You implied it!" Katara shot back, "Besides, you'll most likely find out soon enough."  
Zuko was about to reply when he heard a familiar noise, from when he had hunted the Avatar. "Is that a rhino?"

Katara turned to him, her face was a mixture of emotions, "I…" then, she seemed to notice how close she was to him. Her lips were a few inches away. She turned away again, leaving Zuko feeling a strange sense of disappointment.

"Can you tell me?" Zuko questioned, although he thought he knew what it was.

"Um…" she took a deep breath, "the Rough Rhino's captain gave them to me, I guess." With that being said, she seemed to lose all of her air of confidence and boldness. She sank farther down into his lap, the back of her head resting against his chest.

"How?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Katara flinched. She seemed to be debating whether to tell him or not. Zuko listened to the sound of her breathing as he waited for her answer.

"I… fought him…"

"Wouldn't he have ordered his men to fight too?" Zuko prodded, knowing of their strategies.

"Yeah… I guess he did."  
"Weren't some of them firebenders?"

"Yes." Katara answered deflated.

Zuko didn't like her attitude, he decided to switch tactics.

"Why is that such a bad thing? You saved us, right?"

"I'm not supposed to. It's not the water-tribe way." Katara answered, detached.

"Well sometimes you have to break a few rules." Zuko tried to comfort, seeing what a surprising effect the fight had on her.

"I don't know…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because… I guess I was angry that they hurt you." Katara confessed and he felt her stiffen again. Zuko glanced down at her and saw that her cheeks were hot red.

"Really?" Zuko asked, depositing the sword by his side.

"Yeah." Katara said, then suddenly sat all the way up. She turned towards him and her lips accidentally brushed up against his.

Katara's eyes widened and Zuko just blushed a deeper flush. Katara leaned back, away from him and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Katara said, flinching away from his surprised stare.

"I… Katara, I don't mind." Zuko reassured her, surprised by no ends by his own boldness. Could he possibly be admitting his feelings for her?

"Oh, really?" It was Katara's turn for the use of 'really'.

"Truly." Zuko continued to blush but regained a serious look in his eyes.

It happened slowly. With a bit of moonlight filtering in from a hole in the tent, and the sword gleaming silver with the natural light, the two benders, the opposites, found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Amber had always been her favorite color. Blue had always been his, although both would never admit it.

Fire was first to react, he pulled himself forward and delicately placed his lips on hers, as if she would break with too rough a touch. Water responded immediately, still sitting on his lap, accepting his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck and tussling with his shaggy locks. Soon, however, being new to this 'romance' thing, they broke apart.

Katara and Zuko stared at each other again, regret shown in both of their eyes, wanting more. This time, Katara started. She tugged his warm head closer and he followed obediently. She brought her lips to his, more firmly this time. Zuko answered by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer still. Finally, they tore apart, breathless.

"How did this happen?" Katara murmured leaning against him, trying to gather her breath.

"Opposites attract." Zuko whispered, still holding her.

With only the trumpet of the newly acquired transportation sounding in the still night air, both of them re-met in a passionate kiss, never wanting to let go.

AN//: It was SO MUCH fun to make Katara hecka strong. I get kinda bored of Katara always depending on Zuko sometimes. Anyway, I'm open to suggestions for drabbles. NO GARENTEE! (however u spell that)


	8. Debatable

Here you go, Dragon Jadefire. I've been hecka bored recently. I'm still not subject to do requests, i just thought this one was reasonable. Enjoy and Please Review!

Katara grimaced as she bit her top lip and waited for the blood to gush. She was nervous and didn't feel_ that_ great.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" She wondered aloud as she stared at the red ceiling.

She loved the fire nation. After the war was over, Fire Lord Zuko had offered to his friends, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara, a tour of the country. Actually, although Katara would never admit it to her friends, she adored the warmth of the fire nation. In the south pole, it had always been below freezing. Since Katara had demanded that she have her own tent, she would secretly spend most of the night waterbending in her tent while huddled around her small bedroom torch. She revered in fire. She always had secretly envied firebenders. They were never cold! Therefore, making her husband perfect for her.

"Tell him what, Katara?" As the Fire Lord himself whispered, as arms suddenly squeezed her sides.

"AHHH!!!" Katara squeaked in surprise and leaped off the bed at his unexpected touch.

Zuko chuckled at her wide eyes and crawled off the bed, snatching her up in his arms and giving her a tender, loving kiss.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" Katara breathed, after he released her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" The Fire Lord looked exasperated, "Zuko. Z-U-K-O, ZU-KOH. Come on, Katara, get it right!"  
Katara grinned as she recalled pronouncing her name to him the exact same way. "What about Zuzu?"

"Fine! I'll even submit to that name, in private, as long as it's not 'Fire Lord' or 'My Lord'. I get enough of that in court. 'My Lord, I need more food. 'My Lord, my daughter wants to marry, could you be at her wedding?'" Zuko imitated, rolling his eyes and using little voices for each subject.

Katara giggled like a little girl, and as Zuko teased her and kissed her, she forgot all of her recent worries.

"I like satin sheets. Yes, I do. Oh, so nice." Katara mumbled to herself as she stroked the red silky sheets of their bed. The only problem was that everything was so light. That meant that if she was cold in the middle of the night, she'd have to snuggle. Which, wasn't too bad, of course, however, if she suddenly got mad her husband, it meant she'd be really cold.

Beside her, Zuko stirred. Instantly, she quieted her mutterings, knowing that Zuko was always grouchy at night and needed his sleep. She watched him through slit eyes intently as he rolled over and amber eyes snapped open. She watched as he slowly reached out with a wary hand towards her. Gently, he shook her and whispered, " Tara, I know you're awake!"

"No I'm not." Katara mumbled, he always chose the strangest nicknames for her.

He laughed quietly in his deep throaty laugh and slowly pulled her over to him. Katara moaned quietly, rolling over to face him.

"What?"

"What were you saying earlier today?"

"Pardon?"  
"You know, 'what am I going to tell him'?"

Katara felt herself grow nervous, she wasn't ready to tell him. She couldn't. It would get harder, yes, she knew, as her body changed. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him as he looked down at her with eyes desperately searching her. She searched within her mind and finally came up with a good enough lie.

"You know, Zuzu, you ruin all sorts of surprises! You know what's coming up don't you?"

"No…. um… Fire festival days? Wait… my birthday?" Zuko tried to guess.

"I'm not telling you." Katara grinned, finding courage.

"Why… uh, never mind. You're too persistent." Zuko muttered mostly to himself, turning back over.

"Wait." Katara whispered after her husband.

"What, Katara?" Zuko answered presently, with a groan flipping back over to face her.

Katara didn't answer, but snuggled up to him quickly. She felt him tense in surprise for a moment, then relax and open himself up wider. She slid into his arms, under his chin, and his lower arm cushioning her head.

"Good night." Katara said in a smug voice.

"Good night, Tara." Zuko buzzed playfully in her ear before seizing it between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Zuko!' Katara moaned as he continued to apply pressure to her ear cartilage.

Zuko grinned to himself, time for some fun. He released his hold on her. He felt her relax, thinking she could peaceably go to sleep, but she began to stiffen when he didn't relax, but continued to breath down her neck.

"Zuko…" Katara said accusingly.

Zuko didn't answer. He opened his mouth and suddenly thrust his tongue down her ear. Katara yelped as his warm, wet tongue 'danced' inside her abused ear.

The Fire Lord felt his mate wriggle fiercely under him. He was going to pay for this, no doubt, but it was so worth it. He continued with his tongue routine, running it along the rim of her ear before plunging it into the canal. Her squeaks of outrage mixed with laughter made his suffocating duty as Fire Lord pass away. Everything was okay when his Katara was here. The only thing that could possibly make life better, he had mused, was if they had any kids, but it wasn't her fault.

Finally, after much 'tongue dancing' and her ear was thoroughly coated in tongue 'tracks', Zuko stopped and loosed his grip on her. He was prepared to take any punishment she could dish out, or so he thought

Katara wiped her ear on his arm disgustedly. How to make him pay? She racked her brain for an answer. Ah… that was it! Now, THIS was going to be fun.

"Zuko…" She sat up and purred, she smirked as he looked confused.

Katara slammed into him with her shoulder, forcing he and she off the bed in a tumble. Katara managed to get scramble atop of their pile (most likely because Zuko let her). She gleefully smiled as she tore off his shirt, and pulling water out of its gas state, froze his hands spread out eagle style. (You know what I mean.)

Knowing how ticklish the Fire Lord really was, Katara sat delicately on his tight stomach and began to blow on his chest. He began to shiver, but she wanted more than that. She leaned over with her hair barely brushing up against his skin. Slowly and feather-light, her fingertips brushed over his skin. Now he was shaking, but no outward emotion. She needed more. This time she bunched her long flowing hair together and repeated her procedure. She beamed with pride as Zuko suddenly burst out into laughter. Plus, he was shivering and twitching.  
"Stop!" He tried to command between his fits of laughter, but it was no use. Katara paid him no mind and continued.

She loved it when he laughed. His eyes sparkled and his mouth was smiling and open. Now, this was so much better than his stupid 'tongue dancing', all of her recent stress was evaporating with Zuko's giggles… and her water.

Too late, Katara realized that Zuko had been busy melting her ice. She leaped off of him and tore for the bed. Just as she sprung over Zuko's side, someone grasped her ankle and she slid back towards him on the slippery sheets. This began a fierce wrestling match. After what seemed like hours and after much struggling, Zuko managed to pin her and sat triumphantly on her stomach, not at all aware that he was sitting on a very delicate and slowly expanding organ.

Katara blinked as a fresh wave of pain radiated through her. Gosh, why did he have to be so heavy? She was not about to reveal her secret… Just get off!

Zuko leaned over Katara's sprawled form, time for the victory kiss! He kissed her full on the lips, even managing to slide his tongue in for a few seconds. "Love me?" He asked.

"Always," his wife managed to reply.

Instantly, he detected the pain in her voice. " Tara, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry… did I burn you, I swear I didn't mean to…"

"I'll be fine. Just… get off."

Zuko flopped down beside her and began to fiercely nudge and nuzzle her. "I'm so sorry…" he kept repeating.

"I'm okay." Katara replied, but Zuko, do his dismay and horror, could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Katara!" Zuko gathered her in his arms and formed a small flame in his hand as he intently searched for a burn. Her eyes were brimming with tears and finding no injury, Zuko began to worry.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko whispered anxiously.

"Nothing," Katara tried weakly.

"Please, tell me." Zuko begged, hugging her tightly, "I can handle whatever it is."  
"Promise?"

"Yes," Zuko answered but became a little unnerved.

"Zuko," Katara took a deep breath and searched his pleading eyes. Now was the time, "Zuko…"

"What?"  
"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Zuko stuttered.

"I…" Katara stammered, taking his pause for disgust, "I… I'm sorry…"

"Sh…Katara. That's perfect; it's perfect." Zuko cooed, kissing her on the forehead, which she returned on his lips, "Just perfect." Zuko continued to soothe, curling up to her and stroking her.

As Katara slept soundly in his arms, his love, his life, Fire Lord Zuko cried for the second time in his life.


	9. Tongue Tied Part 1

AN//: Yay, another drabble... Thanx reviewers! 

"The Great War is over. After 100 years of toiling and terror, it has come to an end. The previous Fire Lord, Ozai, has been slain in a great battle, along with heir, Princess Azula. The Fire Lord was defeated on another unexpected day of Black Sun, since the original one had been stalled for the past three years. We shall pass a day of mourning for the previous ruler. The outcast son of Ozai, Zuko, has risen up out of the shadows and received the crown. Ozai's brother, Iroh, the Great Dragon of the West, shall be chief advisor and assistant to his nephew. 

Signed, Avatar Aang." 

Katara rolled her eyes, "A little dramatic, isn't it Aang?" she called to her friend as the scribe hurriedly wrote down his words. 

"It needs to be dramatic!" Aang called back, "You are dismissed, Yoshiko, thanks for the help."  
The scribe bowed and ran out of the room, eager to escape the young Avatar. 

"What do you think, Iroh?" Katara questioned, bored from listening to Aang's long, copied speech. 

"I think it will make its point. I'm sure the people will accept this verdict with poise and grace." Iroh answered, in one of his poetic tones. Toph giggled and Sokka looked to be asleep. Zuko was in the throne room, most likely in awe. 

Katara giggled quietly to herself, then got to her feet and stretched. Observing her surroundings, she sighed and strode out of Aang's room.  
"Where are you going?" Sokka, being the overprotective brother that he was, shouted after her. 

"Dunno." Katara shot back. 

"You can't just wander around here with no guide! There could be spies about, or crazy firebenders who want to continue the war!"  
"Watch me." Katara gloated over her shoulder, before exiting through the wide, open doors. 

Katara thought about the Fire Palace with mixed feelings. It was nice, big and spacious. However, it was foreboding and she found the bright red colors and logos overwhelming. She wished that Zuko or Iroh would show her around, but she knew better. Iroh was too busy with helping Aang restore 'balance' and Zuko would never do such a thing for her. 

He would have at one time, she was sure, but that was before their huge fight. Before he slapped her and before she nearly drowned him; before she yelled that his scar was ugly and before he burned. When winning the war, he would have kissed her and whispered that everything was over, but it was too late now. Zuko would never be hers.  
"Why in Pakku's name am I thinking about him!" She said aloud angrily and then giggled. It was so much fun to use her three-week, sexist waterbending teacher's name as a swear word. 

"What's happening to me?" Katara continued to talk aloud as she traced a fire logo with a tan hand. She should never have come here. The Fire Nation killed her mother, they killed her people; they destroyed Aang's people. Yet, she knew she was just bluffing. It was the Fire Lords who had started the war. The Fire Lords had killed Aang's, and her people. Now the elements had restored balance. Katara was a different person than she had been when she discovered that floating ice block. The ice block that saved the world. 

She grimaced as she recalled killing, her first kills. She would never kill again. Three days ago, she had slain four guards in front of the Fire Lord's throne. Two firebenders armed with fire and lances and Azula herself. Katara let the others duel the Fire Lord as she had fought Azula to the death. It had been a long and gruesome battle. Finally, calling upon skills that were unheard of, Katara had bent all of the princess's blood to turn against her body. Resulting in crushed bones, severed lungs and disintegrated brain and heart. Azula had died with a screech of utter rage and terror, but not before burning Katara severely across her stomach. The waterbender's healing powers only faded the burn. It refused to heal, like a mark of death, you could not escape it. 

Depressed, Katara turned into her room, she had always intended to go there, but had wanted to irritate her brother. The Water-Tribe descendant flopped on her red adorned bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed in discontent. In an act of rebellion, she smirked and froze the Fire logos carved into the walls through out the room, before returning to her previous state. She rolled over and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

Zuko leaned back into the throne itself. He never imagined he would sit here. Never in his childhood had he been allowed to touch or sit in this extravagant chair. Now what? He had accomplished his main goal in life. Defeat his father and become the Fire Lord, this ambitious thought had forced him to strive. He had joined the Avatar and his friends and together they had brought the war to a standstill, forever. But what now? Everything he had ever wanted was achieved. What was the point? 

"Well, not everything." A small voice whispered in his head, "You wanted her." 

_Her…_ Even the thought of her made the new Fire Lord shiver. He had wanted her to love him, to care for him like he had always done for her. No such luck. How could she possibly have any nice thoughts towards him after what he did and what she said? He had hurt her physically and she had scarred him mentally. He still loved her, with all of his heart. He could try to win her back. Yet, he knew that she would never be his. 

Wearied by these sudden thoughts, Zuko let his head sink onto the lavished arm-rest. He missed her. 

"Sugar Queen, dinner!" Toph shouted, banging on Katara's door, awakening her from her just achieved slumber. 

"Thanks," Katara mumbled, hoping to be left alone, "not hungry." 

"Too bad! Iroh is going to show us around the palace! You wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?" Toph said calmly as she pounded on the door again, "Get up!" 

Katara flinched as the metal rang in her ears. "Fine, I'll see you there."  
"No, I'll wait." Toph replied, her loud voice smug. 

Pushing aside the blankets, Katara climbed out of bed slowly. She decided to change. Brushing out her hair and changing her everyday clothes to a nice blue, yet formal dress. She was about to tie her hair in her usual hairstyle and then fix the bed when Toph interrupted, "Sugar Queen, you should leave your hair down. Now let's go, the maids make the bed. Remember?"  
"I wasn't making the bed!" Katara shot back, angry that the girl could read her thoughts so well. 

"Sure you weren't." 

Leaving her hair down was a good choice, Katara mused as she straightened out a fold in her dress and headed towards the door. The door swung inward quietly on oiled hinges and Katara stepped lightly into the lamp-lit passageway. 

"Finally." Toph grumbled as surged ahead towards the dining room. 

"Where are the girls?" Iroh asked, sitting at the head of the table. 

"Dunno." Aang and Sokka replied together, "Do we have to wait for them?" Sokka added in a whining tone. 

Iroh gave him a stern look, and was about to talk about Fire Nation table manners, but thought better of it. Suddenly, he thought of an idea, "How about if we pass the time with a quick game of…" 

"No need for Pai Sho, Iroh." A voice called from the entrance, "We have arrived." 

Toph couldn't suppress a giggle at Katara's 'formal' tone change, and how all the boys stood, and a certain heart rate sped up dramatically. She knew that her best friend looked dazzling with her hair down, framing her face, and all of the boys simply fell at her feet. "Now let's eat!" She added. 

Toph felt Sokka quiver in anticipation, and not waiting for anybody, dove into the surrounding food. 

Katara shook her head disgustedly at her brother. There was no way she was related to him! She turned towards the remaining seats, one was by Iroh and Aang, but Toph quickly snatched up that one. The other was by Sokka, the food stuffer, and _him_. 

"Great, they're all staring at me now. Katara, make your move. Don't want to make a scene." 

Hesitantly, Katara strode over and waited momentarily before pulling out her own seat. 

"I guess he really does hate me." She thought sadly as she stared at the heaps of food in front of her. 

"Hey Katara!" Her disgusting brother said with a mouth full of food, "Pass the turkey-hog meat." 

Katara rolled her eyes as she reached for the nearby bowl, and her arm accidentally brushed up against _his_. She couldn't help but glance up and stare into his captivating amber eyes for a fleeting second, before taking the bowl from him and passing it at Sokka. 

"Ms. Katara, what's wrong?" Iroh asked after the meal was over and Katara still hadn't touched anything. 

"I'm not hungry." Katara whispered and stood, teasing the gentle old man with her formality, "Please excuse me. I think I'll retire while the night is still young." 

The room seemed to lose its happy glow when she left. All was silent, even Sokka held back a comment. 

Zuko wanted to hit something. He was such an idiot! Everything had gone wrong at the dinner. She hadn't eaten anything, meaning she wasn't happy. She had waited politely for him to pull out her chair, but he had been to stunned at her striking presence and had felt crushed with dismay as she pulled out her own chair. Worst of all, when he and she grabbed the meat platter together, she looked at him briefly and saw hurt flash there. 

"Zuko? Zuko?" Aang's voice interrupting his thoughts. 

"What?" Zuko shook his head and glanced at Aang's spot, which was empty. 

"Aren't you coming nephew?" Iroh called expectantly, they were all waiting by the doors. 

"No thanks. I have business to attend to." Zuko said, standing and exiting out a different way. 

"Stay away from my sister!" Sokka yelled after him, which caused Zuko to turn on his heel. 

"Don't worry, I have no interest in her." Zuko said with the coolest indifference. 

Sokka, Aang and Iroh looked at each other. He sounded like he actually meant it. They looked at Toph was just whispered, "I can't tell." Slightly depressed, they turned and began their long, yet interesting, tour of the Fire Nation Palace. 

Katara sat quietly at breakfast, fidgeting with her plate's contents. She wasn't hungry anymore, she never had an appetite, but she had to eat something or everyone would get worried. This time, Katara had arrived early and sat between Toph and Aang. Sokka sat in front of her and _he_ was on the left of him. Iroh, being the constant host, took the head. 

Katara was surprised when he brother suddenly cleared his throat, "We need to move on now." 

"What do you mean?" Aang and Iroh asked together. 

"I mean, Zuko is Fire Lord, everything is set for him and Iroh is his chief advisor guy. Aang, I guess you're going to travel around and make sure everything stays in order. Toph, I'm not sure what you're going to do, but Katara and I are journeying home. We discussed this together last night, and everything is set. We will leave tomorrow morning, rain or shine."  
Toph, Aang, Zuko and Iroh all stared at Katara. "Is this true?" Iroh asked quietly. 

"Of course it's true. I have been away from my home for two years. Much has happened there. I am needed, my tribe needs me. I hope everything turns out alright. But Sokka and I will go home." Katara stated boldly. 

"But what about all of the Fire Nation? They hold a high regard for you, Ms. Katara, you killed the heir to the throne. Why would you leave them in despair?" Iroh tried to sway the determined girl. 

Katara flinched when he said 'killed the heir', "Oh, I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say!" Iroh corrected instantly. 

"No, it wasn't," Katara spoke aloud, she stood up and she let her eyes harden emotionlessly. "You have reminded me why I need to leave the Fire Nation. I have nothing here. Nothing. What good is 'regards'? Most would say that they held Ozai in the 'highest regards', yet they all still turned against him, didn't they? We've been through a lot together, but Sokka and I are going home, and nothing you can say will stop us." 

Silence met her answer, dead silence. Katara rolled her gaze throughout the group. She would miss them all, no doubt, but this needed to be done. 

"Very well." Iroh said slowly, "I hope you will change your mind, but it is your choice to make. Please, enjoy your last day in the Fire Nation at least." 

Katara nodded and exited the room. Again, as she left, the room fell into a deep depression. 

Zuko felt emotion pull at his eyes. Tears would come if he didn't forcefully protest. Fire Lords never cried when things went wrong. Katara's speech had tugged at his heart, when she had said 'nothing', she had glanced at him momentarily. She meant to acknowledge that their relationship was and forever would be over. 

Zuko rose first, and without saying anything quietly left the room. 

He headed straight for her room, knowing that was the only place she spent her time. He caught her looking at a Fire Nation insignia, tracing the flames with her hand, before leaning against the thick pillar behind her. He knew what he had to do. 

"Um, Katara?"  
She turned to him, surprise etched into every feature, but she had become a master at hiding her thoughts and quickly disguised them, "What do you want?" 

"I… well… since, you didn't join us last night and… well, I didn't either… I was wondering…" 

He could tell she didn't like all of his stuttering, "Get to the point, Zuko." 

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the Palace?" 

"Why?" She plainly asked. 

"Because, as the Fire Lord it is my civic duty to guide my people. You could be an example, or just help me get used to helping." Zuko stated evenly, but was mentally fumbling for words. 

"Alright, is anyone else coming?" Katara asked, unconsciously hoping for his answer to be 'no'. 

"Do you want anyone to come?" Zuko answered as he started to walk towards the gardens, he thought she would enjoy that most. 

"You're the Fire Lord. Aren't you supposed to tell me?" Katara answered warily, not trusting this new 'I'm happy to help you' Zuko. 

"It's your last day here, I'll let you decide." Zuko returned. 

"Fine, forget it. We're wasting daylight." Katara waved it off and followed after him. 

Zuko would not let himself smile at her, even though his heart ached to do so. 

Katara was suspicious, why was Zuko acting nice. She was more at ease when he explained that it was his job. Typical, he was using her for his own selfish needs. Which, wasn't so bad at the moment. He hadn't spoken a word to her, other than direction, in a month. Maybe he was really trying to get practice in because he hadn't been able to talk the others into going with him. 

The sun shone brightly on the metal up ahead. They were going outside? She was confused, but she would never admit it. Instead, she wordlessly followed him. Grinning to herself in child-like satisfaction as she moved behind him so that he blocked the sun's rays. She refused to notice how handsome he was with the morning sunlight reflecting off of him. What would he care what she thought of him? 

Suddenly, Zuko braked to a stop and Katara, who had been glancing behind her, slammed into him. She grunted an apology and he stood aside, the sunlight nearly blinded her. She blinked rapidly and her eyes slowly got used to the light. Katara gasped as she saw what was before her, the imperial gardens. 

Zuko hadn't liked her walking behind him. It was uncomfortable, and he felt vulnerable. However, she didn't seem to want to talk to him and he wasn't about to break the ice first. Soon, they reached the gardens. Even he was awed by them and stopped, signaling they were here. The Fire Lord was extremely surprised when the water-bender bumped into him. Wasn't water supposed to be the element of grace? 

He turned and surveyed her reaction to the gardens. After what seemed a long time, she seemed to notice it. He smirked as her jaw dropped, that was a yes. 

"Wow." Was all she would say. She, for the first time in awhile, looked up at him, as if waiting for permission.  
"Go ahead. I'll wait here." He said in monotone. 

He almost physically slapped himself. As he said 'I'll wait here', a wave of disappointment crossed over her face, before she seemed to scold herself and raced away. 

Her thoughts were confirmed, he wasn't doing this because of any emotional attachment to her. It really was just his duty.  
"Okay, I'm okay. I always knew Zuko was a jerk. Now I just now for sure! Don't let his royal jerkiness ruin your day, or this trip to these awesome gardens. Who knows if I'll ever see something like this again. I can say, 'I've been the imperial gardens of the Fire Nation, and they were beautiful.'" 

Katara eagerly rushed off and stopped as she came to a small arched bridge. She quietly strode over it and hurried into the garden realms. Thousand of flowers swelled and surrounded sandy paths, cloying with aroma. Little insects swarmed over the flowers, making the air hum. There were live-size statues, mostly of the Fire Lords and ladies, which Katara paid little attention to, spread through out. Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of water in fountains, ponds and tiny creeks. Katara was overwhelmed with the beauty of the gardens and finally sat and leaned against a huge tree on a slope. Nearby was a waterfall and little fish inhabited the calmer waters. 

Fascinated, she watched the fish swim around in the clear water. The fish were all sorts of colors, but mostly shades of red. There were mostly the size of her hand and their fins flashed in the sunlight. Zuko was most likely waiting for her. She had spent enough time here. " 

Time to move on, like everything else in my life," Katara was about find the Fire Lord, when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of blue and white. Surprised, she turned back and searched intently for the source, soon, she found it, a blue fish. The little fish looked lost among the sea of red. It colors fit in with no one. How ironic. Yet, it didn't seem flustered or frantic that it was an outsider. As Katara watched, she saw some fish, red of course, angrily ram into it and the little fish scurried away. Then, it came to a group of other red fish. It drifted towards them, and one of the red fish, the deepest and most vibrant red of them all, went to go touch its face in greeting. The blue fish seemed happy and content, which was one thing that Katara missed from her life.  
Katara wanted, more than anything else, was happiness. The war had prevented her from achieving that. This was the reason why had joined up with Aang. Then, she thought that her happiness lied with Zuko. Now what? The war was over, and Zuko turned out to be a misdirection, a wrong turn in her life. The Water-tribe was the only place left for her, the only thing that valued her. Of course, her friends valued her, but only to a certain degree. What would she have done if Zuko… 

"Why am I always thinking about him?" Katara asked the little blue fish who seemed to be staring at her with beady eyes, "It's never going to happen. I need to get over myself. Blue, did you see the way he looks at me? Like, I'm some sort of disgrace. An ugly thing that doesn't deserve a first glance, something that should be cast away? Blue, you're lucky. You're accepted. I'll never be accepted. It's against tribe rules for me to waterbend. Yet, waterbending is all that's left of me. It's all that tells me who I am. Without that, I'd truly have nothing. I'm going away, Blue, far away. I'm going back home. I'm not sure if I want to go home, but its all I have left! Well, little fish, Blue, thanks for listening to me. I don't know why I'm talking to you, but I'm glad. Bye." 

Katara stood, and walked down the slope the way she had come. The little fish watched her leave and then swam back towards her friend, Red. 

Zuko wasn't sure how to feel, either guilty for listening to her conversation or totally angry at himself. He had just witnessed what Katara truly thought of him. She liked him, still loved him, but she had this misconception that he hated her guts. However, now he was in a tough situation. If he told her that he still loved her, she'd get suspicious, but if he acted the same or worse, she'd leave. Speaking of suspicion, if he didn't beat her out of the garden, she might figure out he had followed her. 

With that thought spurring him on, Zuko pelted out of the garden the back way and beat her there with a minute to spare. 

"This is the last room, the throne room." Zuko whispered to Katara before pushing open the humongous doors. 

"Wait." Katara called and Zuko swung his head around, "Am I allowed to go in there?" 

Zuko looked at her with 'yes, stupid' written all over his face before he caught himself and said, "Why wouldn't you be?"  
"I don't know… I thought that maybe…" she stuttered. 

"You're fine." Zuko answered before striding in. He watched Katara as she glanced around. She had been very quiet the whole tour, as if pondering something or reveling in hate, Zuko wasn't sure which. She seemed to be a little intimidated by the large room, decorated in red, of course. He caught himself staring and shook his head. Zuko paced forward and climbed the tall steps upward towards the throne. Katara didn't seem to have noticed, Zuko thought as he settled down into the throne, looking around his dominion. Absentmindedly, he ignited the walls of flame that separated him from view of the people on the floor. The people could barely make out him, while he could see them all clearly. He liked this sense of power. 

He loved the sheer force of fire. Already, he could feel the heat radiate on his body and closed his eyes. It felt so good, maybe if it was just a little warmer… Zuko continued to heat up the room, letting his angry, frustrated energies and thoughts flow directly from his body and feed the hungry fire. 

Katara gasped, the room had been cold and empty before. Now, she was sweating and the room was glowing with red fire light. She glanced towards the fire and saw that Zuko had disappeared. Where did he go? Was this some sort of trap? Was this why he had been so nice to her? So she would get comfortable with him and then he could kill her? Katara slowly edged away from the fire and hidden throne. Maybe she could make it out the front door. Suddenly, the flames surged higher. They reached the expanded ceiling and the heat ten folded. Katara felt like her skin was starting to burn and blister. Hotter and hotter the flames became, until they glowed white. At this point, Katara was suffocating. She gasped for air and curled up in a corner of the room. The room that had once felt so big and spacious had become tiny and small. She couldn't scream out or even breathe anymore when her clothes literally started to singe and her skin began to crack. Her tears of pain drying instantly before they managed to moisten her eyes. She was never going to make it back to the Water Tribes at all. 

Finally, Zuko opened his eyes and was surprised to see the wall of flame had risen so high. Where was Katara? He searched the room for his tourist. She must have left the room, he didn't see anyone in here. _Hmm… must have gotten bored _", Zuko mused, scanning the room again. His eyes caught on a bundle of cloth. _That's strange… I don't remember any cloth being here…Wow_, Zuko thought as he saw his white-hot flames and cooled them down until they were about eye level to him, _I'm glad Katara left when she did, or she might have gotten hurt…_Zuko felt his world spin into slow motion: the bundle twitched, slowly sat up, cried out and whimpered with pain, managed to get to its feet and stagger towards the entrance. Katara! 

"Katara!" Zuko cried in alarm, she was burned almost beyond recognition. "Katara…" 

He saw her dulling eyes, overwhelmed with pain, flash briefly with a deep distrust and a new hate. Then, he blinked and she was gone. 

Katara staggered towards any source of water. She felt as if she was dying, and she most likely was. She survived the war, but died in the hands of the Fire Lord. Where could she go? The ponds were too far away. Toph's room was still too far away. Aang's room was closer, but there was no way she would go to his or Sokka's room. Not Iroh's room either… what about… the kitchen! Zuko had shown her where the kitchen was. Katara took a sharp right, and the halls sloped downwards towards the servant's quarters. She couldn't do this much longer. She had been able to cover her face from the intense heat, but that was about it. Her arms were cracked and bleeding and she didn't have the strength to look at her legs, but they felt as if they were ablaze. 

How Katara found the strength to make it to the kitchen, she never knew. She flung aside the iron doors, which slammed into the wall with an angry clang and screamed 'water' at the stunned crew. Her eyes were starting to dim and the people were swaying. "WATER!" She screamed the command at them in an eerie voice.  
The workers snapped out of there daze, nobody was capable of bearing such burns and living! Quickly, water was gathered in huge pots. She feebly motioned for them to pour it on her and they obediently did so. They would demand in explanation later, and most likely kill the person who did this to her. The cooks watched in awe as the young woman lifted up a seared arm, touched her soaked clothes, and the water began to glow. The torches snuffled out and the room was filled with a blue, unnatural glow. They pressed themselves up against the wall as the water lifted the master in the air and slowly, slowly her wounds began to disintegrate and new flesh appeared. Finally, the water sloshed away from the maiden and she fell back to earth with a thud, and she knew no more. The cooks sent the food-bearers to quietly carry the girl up to a Avatar's room. They weren't sure who to tell and decided to keep it a secret until the Avatar told them what to do. 

The heir-slaying waterbender's reputation went up quite a notch higher after that. 

Zuko felt sick. He couldn't move. This was all a dream and soon he would wake up, and Katara would be right next to him, hugging him and saying everything was alright. Their tragic break-up would never have happened, and Zuko would propose to her. He would beg her to promise him that she would never leave him. She would agree and kiss his face, and give special attention to his scar. eHwq 

The teen knew it wasn't a dream as he viewed the heated room and a bit of blood on the floors. This couldn't be happening. 

Finally, the smell of burnt flesh was overpowering. Zuko stumbled down the stairs, she could still be alive. She had to be! Katara was always such a fighter. 

"Katara is alive and when I find her, I'll tell her my feelings haven't changed." He told himself gritting his teeth and following her trail of blood, hoping with all his might that a lifeless corpse wouldn't be at the end. 

The trail seemed to get thicker. How could she not have collapsed? He, her lover, (even if she didn't know it) had done this to her. 

The path turned. She was, or had, headed towards the servants' quarters. The trail went through the kitchen doors… and disappeared. Had she retraced her steps? No, he would have seen her. 

"Cook!" He shouted into the empty room, his voice echoing down the halls. 

Quickly, a chubby man entered from a nearby door. He was quite flustered to see him, the Fire Lord, here. 

"Yes, my Lord?"  
"What happened here?"  
"Um… well… I'm not quite sure. The maids say a dying young woman stumbled in here screaming for water. They thought she was a spirit of a girl who had been killed as a prisoner of war. So they tried to appease the spirit. They obeyed and the room glowed with a spiritual light. The spirit seemed to be pleased and a person collapsed in its place on the floor. They took her to the Avatar, since he is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." The cook finished.  
Zuko nodded and raced away. It sounded like she had healed herself. She must be okay. Hope filling his crushed heart, Zuko ran faster than he ever had up to Aang's room. 

"Is Katara going to be okay?" Toph called, letting Sokka be alone with his wounded sister. 

"She should be." Was all the warrior would say as he pressed a damp cloth to his sister's forehead. She seemed to be alright, physically. The maids who had brought her had said that she had been covered in many life-threatening burns. Yet, there was no visible burn, other than Azula's nasty scar. The only logical theory Sokka could think of was that she had passed out while healing herself.  
Without warning, Katara's eyes fluttered and opened. Dazedly, her eyes danced about the room before resting on Sokka.  
"Sokka!" She whispered. 

"Sh… Katara, save your breath for important things. You're okay now. Who did this to you?"  
Sokka shivered as Katara's eyes flashed with terror, "Zuko." She said, barely audible, before her eyes rolled into her head with a moan and she passed out again. 

"Sokka, what did she say?" Toph prodded, desperately wanting to know how her friend fared. 

"Iroh, it would seem like your nephew has a streak of his father in him after all." Sokka muttered angrily. 

Toph, Aang and Iroh gasped. Iroh didn't have time to form a reply when Zuko burst across the hall. 

"Where is she?" he demanded. 

Zuko did not like at all how they responded to his presence. "Where is she?" he tried again. 

The earth-bender, avatar and his uncle did not reply but blocked the entrance. They wordlessly agreed to let the now rightfully over-protective one handle this. 

"She's here." A voice said behind the human wall, which separated for him to pass through before regrouping. "But you cannot see her." 

"It was an accident! Why would I do something to hurt her?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure your Father meant to stop the war, too." The now fierce Water Tribe warrior hissed. 

"That's not fair!" Zuko protested. 

"Either way, you are dismissed. Katara doesn't need you to terrorize her dreams, even if you've already terrified her in the present."  
"Please… just let me see her." Zuko whispered, ignoring the fact that a warrior was commanding the Lord of the county. 

"Please… I just want to kill off the Air-Nomads, that's it, I swear." Sokka mocked angrily. 

"Stop that! Just let me…" 

"Nephew, I think it would be wise for you to go. Nothing will happen to Ms. Katara." Iroh spoke for the first time, uncomfortably, but firm. 

Defeated, Zuko exited down the hall, towards his chamber rooms, but not before he heard Katara's brother say, "If he ever touches her again, I'll kill him." 


	10. Tongue Tied Part 2

Zuko dreamt of Katara that night. He had been fighting with her, no doubt for the Avatar, she had won. Then, he flashed to a scene where Katara sat on his lap. She had slyly turned around and had playfully licked his nose. Then, dashing off before he could grab her. Next, she was curled up to him and when he whispered, 'I love you', she had kissed him and whispered back, 'I love you more'. Finally the last scene, a woman was sleeping beside him. Eagerly, he spun her around and came face to face with an old hag who cackled, pointed to something over his shoulder, and slammed her dry cracked lips into his. Zuko gasped when he saw what the witch had pointed at. A scarred Katara crying quietly as she married a man unmistakably from the Water Tribes, they were no tears of joy, either. The dream slipped away as the hag took advantage of his distracted state and slid her cold, slimy tongue into Zuko's open mouth.

Zuko bolted up in bed, sputtering and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm glad you are up." Iroh said quiet, urgent voice.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, instantly thinking about Katara.

"Remember, you have your first meeting with your other advisors. It starts in ten minutes. You must hurry, nephew."

"What about…"  
"No time!" Iroh interrupted, refusing to feel guilty about the way things were going to happen. The Avatar was going to take the Sokka and Katara home, while Zuko was still in the meeting. It was for the poor girl's own good, Zuko would get over it.

Iroh signed as Zuko reluctantly got dressed for his council.

Zuko sat in the war room. He did not like this room. It was were he had challenged his father's authority. He sighed dejectedly as he listened to the council members speak. The meeting had just started, when he was done he would hurry down to Katara and see if he could manage to see her.

"Yes, soon the Avatar will leave our borders. He has announced that he had some important business to take care of first. What could possibly be more important than the Fire Nation's peace?" An elderly man fretted.

"Yes, the Avatar will leave the Palace any minute now. It is rumored he is headed towards the South Pole, very peculiar I say." Another added.

"What?" Zuko sputtered from behind his wall of flame, which he kept very low in fear of yesterday's accident.

"The Avatar is leaving. Haven't you heard, my Lord?" The first man spoke slowly.

"What!" Zuko demanded, then glanced at his chief advisor, who looked very uncomfortable, "Iroh, is this true? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Fire Lord Zuko, it was for your own good, and hers. Indeed, they should have left already." Iroh bowed his head, "Ms. Be Fong has also traveled with the Avatar and the Water Tribe people. She shall return with the Avatar in about a month's time. Please, leave them alone."

Zuko did not heed his Uncle's words as he suddenly leapt to his feet and raced out the war room chambers, all he could think was 'Katara's leaving!' Katara's leaving!'

"Zuko!" Iroh called after him, but it was no use, his nephew paid him no mind.

Zuko panted as he ran, he couldn't lose her now. He couldn't! He flashed past the Avatar's rooms and the surprised guards. Faster and faster he ran as he passed the gardens and the stable yards.

"Are you guys ready to take off?" Aang asked the group, as he settled on Appa's head.

"Let's hurry up." Sokka answered.

"Yip, yip." Aang commanded and the Sky Bison rose obediently up into the air.

Zuko's lungs threatened to burst. But he had to make it. He would never forgive himself!  
"My Lord…" an astonished servant called, but went unheard to his straining ears.  
Please let me hear that Air Bison…

Zuko sprinted around the corner to were the beast was kept, and met a pile of hay, nothing else. His worst fears coming true, Zuko now tore towards the large courtyard.

No! They can't be leaving, not yet!  
Suddenly, Zuko's sharp eyes caught a flash of white fur. He screeched to a halt and looked up, horrified.

Zuko was just in time to see his love's brother's angry scowl before the bison flew up into the clouds and disappeared.

She was gone. Gone forever.

Katara had a strange dream. (She had been going in and out of dream states for the past few hours.) She watched the previous day play out as an observer. When her dream Katara went into the Throne Room with Zuko, she re-experienced the horror of burning in a different way. This time it was much worse than before. She had to watch herself burn. Yet, she view was switched to Zuko. Her conscience was extremely surprised to see the shock and horror written all over his handsome features. She saw him anxiously follow her trail of blood, and she was amazed at how far she had been able to stumble. She viewed his face the entire time he talked with the others, how desperate he looked and when they sent him away, how crestfallen he had become.

It suddenly struck her… _he didn't do this on purpose. _

Her dream swirled away from her into another one. This time, she was in a black expanse. She could see nothing, not even her hands waving in front of her face. Confused, she stayed still and waited. Katara's conscience strained to listen, the faint sound of breathing was heard, not her own. She turned to what she thought was her right and saw Zuko staring at her. Instantly enraged and forgetting all about her previous dream and its relevance, she confronted him in and angry tone.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Katara's anger doubled as he continued to stare at her.

"Answer me you… son of a Fire Lord!" Katara growled, apparently dream Katara was horrible at insults.

"I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? Why wouldn't you do that to me? All you've ever done is hate me! So why would now be any different?"

"Because… you wouldn't understand."

"So you admit you hate me." Came a bitter reply.

"I could never hate you."  
"Let me guess, hate is too weak a word. You don't care anything for me! If I had feelings for you, you wouldn't give it a second thought! You'd just cast me aside like you've done to everything else."

"Katara, what have I cast aside?"

"Well… JUST ME! I thought we might have had something, but you never liked me. You just felt bad for me, momentarily. A Prince's pity on a poor peasant. Which proves how much you hate me."

"Are you saying you do have feelings for me, other than hate? You could actually think of me as a friend?" Dream Zuko asked.

"I never hated you. I… never mind."

"What?" Zuko asked, suddenly clutching her arm.

"Never mind. You hate me anyways, so why would it matter how I feel?"

"Katara," Dream Zuko gulped but did not release her, "I've… I never hated you, honestly. In fact, it's the opposite. I… I love you."

"What…"

Katara's body moved against her will and she was suddenly pressed up against Zuko, lips against hers. His amber eyes bored into her and she heard echoing in her head, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Dream Katara shut her eyes and drifted as the sensations of Zuko against her died away.

"Katara."

"What?" Katara opened her eyes, expecting a certain someone, but saw a relieved brother.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Eh?" Katara answered, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She realized abruptly that she was no longer in Aang's room, but her own.

"Come on. We need to go."  
"Where?"  
"Home, remember?"

"Uh… Sokka I'm not ready to travel just yet. How about just one more day? Maybe you could go get some travel supplies, you know, cool down before we leave. You could spend some of my share of money."  
"Are you sure? We should probably leave this accursed place behind as soon as possible." Sokka whispered in her ear.

"Nah, Sokka. I can't travel yet. I really can't. It would be much easier if we stayed one more day. Then, we could travel much faster."

"Alright. But don't let anyone in. I'll lock the doors just in case."

"Paranoid." Katara shot after her brother's hustling form.

"This 'paranoid' stuff has saved our lives COUNTLESS times." She heard him shoot over his shoulder.

"On second thought, Sokka, you should spend the whole day shopping. It will do you a lot of good."

"But…"

"Sokka, I survived the flames, it couldn't have gotten much worse. Okay? Now go and have a good time."

Sokka grunted and closed the doors.

Katara sighed and plopped back down. Finally, the annoyance left.  
"Hey! Lock the doors!" The voice screamed, rattling the handles for emphasis.

"Fine, oh fine. Get over yourself and leave me be!" Katara stood, drug herself over to the locks and fumbled with them.

She pressed an ear to the door, and when she heard his footsteps fade away, she smirked, the paranoid one had been duped. She trudged back to the bed, doors unlocked. Yet, as she sat in bed, sleep did not longer appeal to her.

"Uh…" She moaned as she felt fatigue drag at her limbs, but refused to lie down. "A nice, long drink of water sounds nice." She muttered to herself, turning towards the suite's large washroom.

"She gone." Zuko whispered to himself, dropping to his knees with sudden exhaustion. "She's gone."

Panic began to hit on him. He had planned this 'wooing Katara' thing down to the fine line. He knew exactly where he wanted to propose to her and even how to kiss her perfectly. He already had the engagement necklace, it was in the shape of Katara's mother's mother's, or whoever it was, Water Tribe. It had a lavished gold chain, Fire Nation, and their elements water and fire swirled around each other. But then, he blew it. He had to go meditate while she was exploring. He just had to send the flames sky high and burn her, almost lethally. Then, her other friends wouldn't let him see her. He hadn't had the chance to apologize and even say goodbye. Uncle Iroh had set him up, actually, more than likely, the friends had suggested the plan and Iroh had gone along with it. The last thing he would ever see of her, the last moment to treasure her by, was her singed form, whimpering in pain.

Zuko felt a sneaky tear try to slide its way down his cheek, but he forcefully brushed it off and stood. Show no weakness, one of the first firebending principles.

As if in a trance, a stage where he was no longer aware, Zuko stumbled towards the looming palace.

He couldn't go back to his advisors, not now. They wouldn't understand. He should just go to his room and… burn her engagement necklace… Zuko walked down the passages. He ignored all of the guards as they swept down in an elegant bow. They did not say anything. They were not supposed to. If they had more courage, they might have asked why their young Fire Lord looked so much older and drawn.

Zuko finally passed by the Avatar's rooms. He looked hesitantly at them. Katara's room was right there. He could go… no one was there now. No one would bother him there, not if he locked the doors.

The saddened Fire Lord slowly tried the door handle to her room. As expected, they swung open on oiled hinges, barely making a sound. He stepped in, not increasing his pace in the least. He turned and locked the doors. He wanted to be alone with the last bit of Katara he had left. Maybe she forgot something, used sheets, dirty clothes, anything.

A little bit anxious, Zuko steps quickened slightly. The tall, love-sick Fire Lord, who was around twenty, toured the room. Some things had been left. A shirt, not Katara's, a cup, and the crumpled and strewn sheets. Zuko started to head towards the washroom, when something caught his roving eye, a bundle. Crouching down, he pinched the bundle between his fingers, as if he might damage it just by his touch, and lifted it.

It was a blue robe, well what was left of it. Zuko rotated the cloth carefully but gasped as it tore and split, falling to the floor. Cradling what was left of the tattered cloth, Zuko felt tears pricking his eyes as he noticed something, the cloth was burned. It was extremely delicate because it had been scorched, by him. What he had done came roaring back at him, dulled pain fresh and anew. With a soft cry, Zuko dropped to the bed, rolled over and began to sob into her extravagant pillows.

_Katara…What have I done. _

Katara, who had been refreshing herself, suddenly froze when she heard footsteps and labored breathing. Next, she heard rummaging and shifting, meaning that it was just the maids. Sighing, Katara crept back towards the water basin, but stopped when she heard a soft moan. What was the matter?

Curiosity getting the best of her, Katara tip-toed towards the door of the washroom, and felt fear tremor within her as she realized it was a man. What could a man possibly be doing in her room? Robbing her? Attempting to do… other things. Was he angry that somehow she had foiled his plans?

Katara knew that she should scream or something. She couldn't fight this guy, she was in no state to win. Yet, she felt curiosity pull and tug at her emotions. The weary waterbender fought against her overwhelming questions. Finally, smart Katara won in the end, and she sated herself with watching the intruder. However, curious Katara suddenly overpowered the smart one when the man's shoulder's began to heave. Sobs filled the air, it was an engulfing effect. Katara, all of a sudden confident, quietly strode out towards the bed, ignoring her protesting legs.

The man did not hear her. It was dark, the dimly-lit candles had seemed to sputter out with this person's emotions, firebender. Katara tried to shove away all of her foreboding feelings and delicately placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He looked familiar…somehow.

"Um… excuse me?" She asked softly.

Katara felt the muscles tense. Katara gasped as a sudden heat radiated off of the well developed muscles; she tore her hand away and backed off into the surrounding darkness. This had been a bad idea.

The man turned to pursue her and Katara, in her fright, stumbled and tripped over some furniture. Instantly, one of the man's hand lit in orange flames. Katara struggled to stand and barely gained her feet before the firebender caught up with her and grasped her arm with his other hand.  
Terrified beyond belief, Katara squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to die. She flinched as her captor waved the flame closer and felt the flames warm her face. After a moment, when he didn't assault her, Katara opened her eyes a slit and let out a whoosh of air when she saw who it was.

The Fire Lord himself was staring down at her with drying tears on his cheeks.

Zuko was in shock. She was here. How was this possible? He lit a candle with a spout of flame from his hand before letting his hand lose its flame. The whole time staying where he was and not letting go, afraid she would vanish. He stared at her and his once flame-ridden hand reached hesitantly up towards her face. Her eyes widened slightly and flinched.

"I swear I won't hurt you." He whispered earnestly and was relieved when she took a step closer. She looked at his hand questioningly but didn't reject it as he brought it towards her face again. As his pale hand brushed against her soft cheek, Zuko was overcome with need and threw himself at her. Katara gasped when he lifted her into the air and carried her to bed.

Zuko gently set her on the bed, before he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his face into her neck. Inhaling deeply and whispering her name.

Surprised was an understatement. Katara was flabbergasted at Zuko's reaction to her presence. It also made her a bit nervous, being alone with him, everyone gone… not that she didn't trust him. Well, she didn't trust him completely, yet. He still had some major explaining to do.

Katara drew the line when he started breathing on her neck. The whispering the name and holding was okay and appreciated. However, Katara did not like the warm breathe tingling her neck hairs. She relaxed for a second, an old trick of hers, and then jerked away. The effect was total. Zuko released her and watched as she scampered across the other side of the bed.

Katara propped herself on the edge, leaning up against a metal outcrop of the bed frame. Zuko looked at her earnestly, pleadingly, waiting for her to say something. To condemn him or to return his love, the choice was weighing upon her heavily and Katara quickly and carefully calculated her decision.

She decided to put on the angry, tough act and hardened her eyes. The sly waterbender crossed her arms and stared back at the Fire Lord. She would have smiled evilly at the way he fidgeted under her probing gaze. He seemed so nervous and afraid that she would reject him or start yelling.

"Well?" Katara said, letting her word echo through out the metal suite.

"I… I'm sorry Katara," Zuko whispered intently, seeming to pour his soul open towards her. "Where do I begin? I don't know what to say."  
"For starters, what just happened to you?"

"What?"

"I said, why are you in MY room when you had a meeting and why were you crying. Don't try to deny it Zuko. We both know it."

"I… the bison… your brother… Uncle…"

"I, the bison your brother uncle. I've never heard that one before." Katara announced sarcastically as Zuko bubbled words.

"I saw the bison leave. Why weren't you on it? Weren't you supposed to leave for the South Pole?"  
"Without saying goodbye? Come on, Zuko, you really think I'm that rude? Hmff…"

"But…"

"Zuko stop babbling. I want answers." Katara said, she couldn't help but smirk as she carried out her next move. She got up from the bed, fully aware of Zuko's gaze boring into her with hesitation, and circled the bed until she was by Zuko. Then, she flopped down by him, roughly pushing him down onto his back as she went. He unconsciously obeyed her wishes, laying sprawled out on her bed. Katara crawled up towards his head and gently propped her elbows on his chest. Her smirk grew even wider as she read the confusion written all over his face.

"So…" Katara whispered evenly, stretching a hand out and tracing his face and neck lines with a soft finger.

"Do you want an explanation?" Zuko muttered through clenched jaws, obviously trying not to laugh.

Katara ignored his question, and instead noticed his facial features, "Oh, Zuko, does this tickle? Surely, the Lord of the Flames couldn't have such a weakness!"

Zuko's amber eyes flickered, she wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She rolled away from him, suddenly realizing how close she had been to him. Blushing, she stood and whispered, "I need to rest now. You will be missed at your first meeting. You should leave. Don't worry, I'll say goodbye before I leave tomorrow."

Katara hadn't expected him to flinch as these words left her lips, his eyes gazed into hers and she saw the utter loneliness in them. However, the eyes unexpectedly hardened and Katara found herself doubting his intentions. She became slightly afraid. No one was here to protect her if he turned… crazy.

"Bye." She whispered, and hurried towards the wash room.

Zuko was surprised, he hadn't expected her to respond to him like that. He was even more surprised when started to tickle him. Zuko found himself liking her gentle touches and her soft voice as she teased him. His mother always tickled him when he was feeling down. _Mother… _

Katara, who must be an excellent mind reader, noticed his eyes as they hardened up against the thought.

"You should leave…" Zuko heard faintly and, almost lost in memories, remembering Azula and Ozia, snarled to himself. He heard her sharp intake of breath and she whispered something.

Zuko shook his head to clear it as Katara scurried away. _What had he done now?_ Then, he heard a click of the lock and realized what she had done. He leapt to his feet and ran after her.

"Katara?" he called softly when he approached the steel door.

"Go away." Came the muffled reply.

"What have I done? Why don't you trust me?"

"Why do you think?" Katara said, still in a hushed tone, "Zuko, it would be better if you left. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Katara, I… please, listen to me!" Zuko cried, falling to his knees and pressing up to locked door.

"Why should I? I've given you chances, plenty of them, too! I've helped save the Fire Nation, I've helped you with your 'job' as Fire Lord, I've done my duty. Zuko, I'm done and when Sokka comes back, I'm leaving for the South Pole."  
"Why?"

"Zuko, stop it! I've done all I can here, now it's time to move on." The person on the other side hissed.

"This is because I burned you right?"  
"Burned is an understatement! You almost killed me. In fact, you should have killed me. I don't know why I'm still alive! I'm tired of being here, just so you can torment me and laugh. You've changed."

"What do you mean changed?" Zuko whispered, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Well, you went from a determined jerk to an okay person, then to a determined friend, then something more than a friend, and then back to unwavering, angry monster. Just… go away Zuko." Katara murmured, sobs detected in her voice.

"Please, let me explain."

"I've already answered that." Came the curt reply, emotion evaporating.  
"Well, um… you owe me one! I saved your life, twice!" Zuko announced boldly, inwardly racking his brain for answers.

"And I repaid my debt."

"No you didn't! There was that time that I caught that arrow."

"Repaid by slapping a sword aside."

"From that crazy palace guard."

"Repaid in full. Saved you from your sister."

"What about that time when I saved you from that bull?"

"You nearly killed me. That's your pay."  
"I saved you from Ozai!"  
"I don't seem to recall that one." Her voice shook, he was winning.

"Yes you do. He slammed a fireball at you and I encircled my arms around you and protected you. If only for that debt, listen to me." Zuko pleaded in a very soft tone.

After a long pause, Zuko's heart leapt as the lock was undone. He stood and peered into the darkness. Katara hugged the door frame, pushing to door wide open.

"I… I'm listening." She whispered.

Zuko took a step forward but Katara flinched.

"Katara, I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me." Zuko whispered soothingly.

Katara looked up into his eyes, scared and alone. Slowly, his fingers stretched towards her face and again she let him stroke her cheek. Outwardly, he was calm, inwardly, he was pining with need. How was he supposed to tell her? Zuko was surprised when she took a step forward and rested her head against his chest. Akwardly, Zuko brought his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

Katara forced herself not to cry as Zuko hugged her in a tender embrace. Instead, she decided to burrow deeper into his clothes. Zuko gently rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"Katara," she heard him said, his voice vibrating against his throat, "I'm sorry about what's happened between us."

"Wha-…" Katara was to pull her head off of Zuko if he hadn't softly placed a hand on top of her head.

"Katara, listen please to what I have to say. Then, I'll answer all of your questions."

Katara sighed and gave up in the struggle to lift her head up. She exhaled loudly and relaxed, noticing how his hand seemed to radiate heat. Comforting heat seeped into her scalp, warming her in a way no blanket could.

"I'm sorry the way our relationship is going. Well, had been going. Ever since I said that… statement… we've been torn apart. You don't talk to me anymore, neither did I. But, that wasn't really how I felt inside. I still…

"Anyways, I want you to know that I'm not happy that you're leaving for the South Pole. I'm really going to miss you. I need you. However, you shouldn't stay here just for me, I blew it. We were starting to become friends again, but then my stupidity had to get into the way. I burned you Katara, burned you! I didn't mean to! I didn't even realize I was doing it! It wasn't… yes, it was. It was my fault even if I didn't mean to, it's no excuse. I was so scared, Katara, I thought you were going to die. Then, they wouldn't let me see you. They were going to take you away before I could say good bye. Your brother was going to kill me, and I deserve that, I guess. But I just want you to know that… well… I love you. More than a friend, even if you don't feel the same about me, I love you. I just want you to know that before you leave. Remember me, okay?" Zuko whispered, finally finishing his long speech with a tighter hug.

Katara stared up at him, as he loosed his hold on her. He had just admitted his feelings for her, things that she would never dare to say. He loved her? This couldn't be happening!  
Suddenly, Katara was glad that Zuko was holding her. She wouldn't have been able to keep herself up and would have tumbled to the floor in a heap. His eyes were drilling into her, begging her to say something and not leave him hanging like this.

"I…" Katara sputtered, trying to recover from this ordeal, "Really?"

The look in his eyes told her everything.

That was it, Zuko thought, I've either won her over or I've lost her. He couldn't believe that he had said all of that. The words just kept flowing out of his mouth.

She looked up into his eyes, as if she could read everything there. He needed her so badly, by his side, comforting him in the recovery of his country. He needed an advisor, besides his uncle, someone who knew him better than himself. Before she left, he had to know if this was just a one-sided relationship, or if there was really something here.

The desperate Fire Lord looked into his love's eyes and saw confusion. Had he been too bold? Was she disgusted with his intentions? Was she going to slap him? Maybe she would yell at him and tell him what a pervert he was, which he wasn't by the way. Whatever she did, he needed her to do something quickly. He had always liked silence, but not this kind of awkward, hushed silence, as still as a grave.  
_Please Katara, say something. _

Katara's eyes suddenly glinted. What did that mean? Zuko could only look at her, imploring her, begging. Yes, the Fire Lord was begging. Katara lifted a hand and open-handedly slapped him.

The slap rang through out the room. His cheek stung and smarted. Zuko had to bite his lip to keep the tears springing into his eyes.

However, Katara wasn't done yet. Somehow, she swatted him with a thin water whip, which hurt a lot more than the thick ones.

Zuko grunted as he hit the cold steel floor, and Katara was on top of him. He wasn't going to fight her, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He saw her smirk, she must have seen this in his eyes, and was extremely surprised when she kissed him.

He felt her move, still kissing him, so that a hand was in his currently still-growing-out hair and the other was wrapping around his neck. (He was trying to grow it out long, for the Fire Lord look, but it wasn't quite coming.) Zuko was kissing her back, with all of his heart, but he didn't have the courage to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes, letting her do what she wished with him. No matter what happened next, he would always remember the feeling of her soft lips on his.

Katara finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Ha, I bet that confused him.

Indeed, the kiss had confused the Fire Lord. She was still sitting on top of him, and he was looking at her strangely. She smiled down at him, and then rolled off of him. Happy with the way things were going, she turned and angled herself so her head rested on his shoulder and the rest of her continued in a straight line, their bodies forming a 'v'.

His breathing is hard, too, she noticed with glee.

"Katara," he asked softly.

"Yes, Zuko?" She asked sweetly.

"What was that for?"

"What? The slap, swat or kiss?"  
"Let's start with the smack."  
"Now we're even." Katara answered smugly.

"For what?"

"You almost killed me, so I slapped you and pinned you to the floor. I'm calling it even."

"You didn't pin me." Zuko answered, pride wounded.

"Oh well. You let me do what I wanted to do. That's as pinned as I'll ever be able to get you, unless I use ice and you couldn't use firebending."

"Okay, you got me. And that means the kiss…"

"Wasn't authentic, if that's what you mean."

"But what is that supposed to mean?" Zuko whined.

Katara sat up, brushed her lips against his briefly and hustled into the wash room. She wanted to keep him guessing, there was nothing better to do. Plus, a little bit of water could do not harm.

Zuko was confused, no, perplexed! What was she playing at? She slaps him, kisses him, and disappears. Head swimming with this new attention he was receiving, Zuko followed the laughing maiden. The door was ajar, so Zuko gently swung it open and watched. She was playing around in a water basin, water cat-owls, ostrich horses, penguins and various animals swirled about the room. Zuko stepped forward and the shapes instantly formed together, soon a large, ferocious-looking dragon emerged, snarling viciously.

Zuko was suddenly hit with an idea, since she seemed to want to play the 'I'm hard to get' game. She might not like it, but he couldn't think of any other way, and running short on time, he took it. Sure, he would have to lie to her momentarily, but everything should turn out alright.

"This is a game for two," Zuko whispered as he created a dragon of his own. The newly created pair circled each other, filling the room with element-made bodies. The fire dragon was fierce and full of power, but the water dragon seemed intimidating in its own way, as if it hid an amazing power only it knew of.  
_Kind of like us… _

As Katara seemed to be concentrated on her dragon, Zuko slowly crept up towards her. His dragon served as a distraction, holding the attention of the prize. Zuko kept his dragon circling around hers. _So close… _

Katara tried as hard as she could to not smile. Instead she focused on conjuring up a large amount of unseen water, she couldn't bring it into view until the last possible moment. Katara had played 'battle' before, trying to keep the opponent from obliterating the element in whatever shape it was, but it had never been this much fun. Fighting a fire dragon against a water dragon was a challenge. It all seemed so real, as if the beasts were really circling each other, trying to find the opponents weakest point, hunting and searching for a meal.

Finally, the moment had come, her dragon suddenly reared up over the other and spouted waves of water. The fire dragon, still circling, went out with a hiss and sputter.

"YES!" Katara said aloud, preparing herself to do the happy dance, "I win!"

Just as Katara was going to look for Zuko, a pale arm slipped around her waist and whispered, "I win."

Zuko had been astounded to see her water dragon extinguish his. Yet, he hadn't been battling her, really. He was too intent on creeping up behind her. It was just that he hadn't seen the water until it was too late, for his dragon that is. For him, it was perfect timing. Katara was too caught up with the water to notice him slip up behind her.

He grinned as she shouted victory. Oh yes, she had won the fight, but he had won the real battle.

He felt Katara jump as his arms snaked around her.

"Zuko!" She cried out of surprise, then tried to wiggle away.

"So, Katara, did I win?"

"What? What do you mean?" Katara asked recovering from the surprise.

"Did I win the fight?"

"No! My dragon beat yours. I win, you lose."  
"Well, yes. You overcame my distraction, but that was about it. I still got you."

"Hey, what? Distraction? What do you mean? I…"

"Haven't you ever played this game before? I guess not. There are two benders, the goal is to fight with elements while trying to capture the other person. You have to keep your element fighting the whole time. If you had disintegrated my dragon before I caught you, then I would have been disqualified. As it turns out, my dragon disappeared right as I got you. Nice try, but the victory goes to me," Zuko whispered, nuzzling her hair with his chin almost possessively, "now, for the payment."

"Eh?" Katara said, struggling against his body, but to no avail. "Payment?"

"You think we just played for nothing?" Zuko asked, successfully passing his voice off as 'puzzled'.

"Yeah…"

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Katara protested continuing to struggle.

"No, no. No struggling now, I am the captor now after all." Zuko whispered playfully.

Zuko felt Katara relax against him finally, calming down, "What kind of payment?"  
"I'm so glad you asked! It happens to be anything that I wish."

"What!? Fine, what is it? Hurry up." Katara grunted, blowing some hair out of her eyes.

"Hmm… what do I want as payment…" Zuko said, almost to himself, pretending to wonder, but already knowing exactly what he wanted, "You know, I can't concentrate in hear, captive, my first wish is that we go into my bedroom."

"How many wishes do you get?" Katara cried, blue eyes wide, and hesitantly walking out of the wash room with him still gripping her.

"As many as I want until the sun goes down." Zuko fibbed, slowly releasing her arm. "Don't run off. The guards will just retrieve you."

"No, they won't!" Katara huffed.

"Yes, they will. First, I am the Fire Lord. Second, because we've competed in a sacred thing. Its laws must be kept."  
"Fine." Katara whimpered, feeling helpless and following him out of the room with her shoulders hunched.

Maybe this wasn't the right way to do this, Zuko thought as he led the way to his chambers.

First, Zuko made sure his Uncle was no where in sight which was soon proven to be true, so Zuko led Katara in.

"Sit down, or make yourself comfortable." Zuko said to her, before striding out.

"What do you prefer?" Katara called after him softly.

"What?"  
"You said I have to do everything you wish until the sun goes down, making me basically your slave. Where should I sit?" Katara explained dejectedly.

Okay, I don't like where this is going, Zuko concluded. If this continues, by the end of the day what I said earlier will mean nothing. I don't even know if she comprehended what I said.

"Um… my wish is for you to decide wherever you want to sit in this room."

Awkwardly, Zuko rushed out of the room, searching for his hidden necklace.

Katara was scared. Yes, she was scared over a little game that she had played, but this game was different. She was so preoccupied in her terror that she wasn't able to enjoy the extremely ornamented room. The Fire Nation were so particular over games. Heck, sometimes, Fire Lords ascended to the throne because they had won a tournament. The games were weird, too! Eating contests, capture the maiden, protect the maiden, kill the ostrich-horse, ext, all of these games were held together for national competitions. Zuko could get her to do anything or the Fire Nation themselves would force her to complete his wishes.

Zuko said he loved her. Did he really mean it when this happened right after it? She loved him, she had already accepted that, and inside was overcome with joy, but the water bender wasn't sure how to react. Great, we love each other, but I'm leaving, I have to. We can't just pick up our relationship where it started, I'll be busy in the South Pole.

As Katara chose to sit on the floor, even that was richly decorated in red, she really wished that she had listened to Sokka and locked the door.

Zuko reached inside a hidden compartment in his dressing room and snatched up the necklace. The sunlight seeped through an open window which overlooked his gardens. Zuko delicately held the necklace up into the light. Would she like it? He thought that her reaction to his confession was positive, but was this going too far too soon? The Fire Lord sighed, it was just like before. If he waited, his opportunity would disappear and she would most likely leave.

Zuko found his carving satisfactory, tucked into his pocket, and dashed back towards his awaiting love. He rushed around the corner, tangled up in thoughts. Automatically, he expected Katara to be perched on his bed or sitting on a lavished chair. When he didn't see her in these places, he became nervous. She hadn't run off had she? Did she know the real rules of the game, one wish and that was it? Had she fled to his uncle, where he wouldn't be able to find her? Zuko began to panic, but then spotted her slumped on the floor, her back to him. Not good.

"Um… Katara?" Zuko called, guilt welling up inside of him, "Why are you on the floor? That's where…"

"Servants would sit." Katara finished the sentence for him, not turning to look at him.

Zuko bit his lip and warning bells clanged in his ears. This was the last thing he had anticipated. Was she giving up, or was this just a ploy? Katara was an extremely sly one, in fact, one of her favorite tactics was to 'surrender' than turn on the 'victorious' opponent. Zuko remembered that move, he had experienced it many times when they had sparred.

Quickly taking action before things turned for the even worse, Zuko crept towards her, getting down on his hands and knees. When she was in reach, he sided up to her and whispered into her ear, "Hey."

"What do you want me to do now?" Katara answered back slowly.

"I don't know. What do you want to do now?" Zuko continued to whisper, trailing a finger down her back.

Disappointment smote upon Zuko when Katara didn't respond to his gentle tickling. "It's up to you," was her indifferent reply.

"What's wrong Tara?" Zuko hissed into her ear, inwardly begging for her not to ignore her.

"What do you think is wrong? We didn't agree on anything!" She glared back at him, before turning around again and ignoring him.

"What's so bad about it?"

"Oh, typical Zuko, only thinking about yourself. Of course it's good for you, but what about me! Ever think about that? Maybe I don't want to be your personal servant, who's supposed to bow down to your every wish for the rest of the day! Perhaps you didn't notice that it's barely even late-morning! You understand what's wrong now, your exalted grace?"

Her reply totally caught Zuko off guard. He could hear the faint trace of fear in her voice. What did she possibly think that he would make her do? Was she scared because… oh, he was flirting with her. She thought she had to comply to his _every_ wish. Exalted grace? She sounded just like one of those maids who brought him breakfast each morning… oh, that was the point.

Zuko decided to change tactics, immediately. It was time to reassure her that everything wasn't as it seemed.

"Katara? Please look at me." Zuko said softly.

"Don't I have to anyways?" Katara whimpered in an undertone, looking at him obediently.

Oh, she's scared. She's scared of me. This is bad. This is bad, bad, bad.

"Katara, that's just it." Zuko leaned past her face and whispered into her ear, shame turning his face a red hue, "Don't be scared of me. I… I lied to you. Since we didn't play by the rules, the winner's prize would get canceled out. Nothing would have happened if you ran. I'm sorry.

Whenever I'm around you, my emotions get all mixed up and I do things I never intended to do. I was going to give you something, and I hoped you wouldn't have laughed and accept. Now I see that you want to go back to the South Pole. Please don't hate me."

As those words left Prince, no, Fire Lord Zuko's mouth, Katara jerked her head back away from his and stared at him quizzically.

"This was a trick?" She was in denial. Okay…

"Yes. I'm sorry." Zuko nodded as Katara's face cleared and she smiled… oh no, here it comes…  
"So… You lied to me, again."

"Yeah." Zuko was getting slightly worried, but was prepared to face her punishment.

"You know what the Water Tribe does when someone wrongs them?"

"Um… they give them a hug?" Zuko decided to play dumb.

"Don't you play dumb with me! Well… maybe you don't know. Anyways, the penalty is somewhat similar to our recent adventure."

"Oh no. You're not saying…"

"Exactly, so new slave Zuko. What do you want to do now?" A wide grin broke over Katara's face.

"You can't be serious I…" Zuko exclaimed, jumping up, "It's not fair! I…"  
"Don't have a choice!" Katara crowed smugly, sauntering up to him. Now that she was staring at him in the eyes, Zuko sensed something… wait a minute.

"You're joking… right?" Zuko guessed.

Zuko was unprepared as Katara leapt at him. He was quickly subdued as they crashed back onto the floor, saved by the littering pillows, and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth.

"How'd you know?" Katara whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Your eyes." Zuko stated then asked, "So you're not mad, at all?"

"Nope. I think it's rather cute, actually. Now, what did you have behind your back when you came in?"

"Um… eh..." Zuko looked into blue eyes and decided that this definitely was the time. "If you'll get off I'll show you."

Katara couldn't resist the temptation and promptly got off of him. Zuko leaped up and snatched her. In control now, he again leaned for her ear and whispered, "Katara. I can't leave you. Will you marry me? Be my Fire Lady?"

In his arms, Katara barely registered what he said until she saw the necklace. Whoa… She squeezed him tighter and squeaked something back into his ear. "Yes."

AN//: Ya know, I just realized how long my 'oneshots' are!!! Thanxs reviewers! This is the most reviews i've ever had!


	11. Wait for Me

**Wait for me**

_HEY GUYS! THANKS 4 the Reviews & Advice!_

_Katara laughed exuberantly as her best friend chased her through the Fire Nation gardens. She was barely in the lead, and soon she felt someone pelt into her. Rolling over and over, the pair finally came to a stop. The eighteen year old boy, with scruffy black hair framing his face, leaned over her. _

_"How come you're so easy to catch?" he asked, smirking his world-famous smirk. _

_"I dunno. How come you're so fast?" She replied with equal smugness._

_"Hey, I'm the victor here, not you! So start crying or something." _

_Katara laughed and he chortled. The sun, his element was high overhead, peeping through the trees. Quickly, the young man released his hold on her and she bounced up. _

_"Up so soon?" he inquired._

_"Don't sound so surprised!" She shot back at him._

_Without warning, the boy who had been standing fairly close to her, darted forward and ensnared her in his arms; his warm scent wafted around her as he leaned in for a kiss. _

_Surprised but very pleased, Katara instantly returned the affection. When they broke apart after a short while, the Prince of the Fire Nation looked down at her and whispered, "I love you." _

_"I love you too." Katara whispered back, fingering the necklace that he had given her._

_"No matter what happens, I will always return. I will be here for you." Zuko said softly, yet clearly, slowly inching back towards her lips. _

_Katara giggled like the girl she once was and eagerly brought her lips towards his. Happy and content, she was looking forward to life with her love, Zuko._"Do you have anything to say?" A rich voice floated across the stage.

"Katara!" Sokka muttered, poking her side.

Katara shook her head, she and her friends sat on the side of a humongous Fire Nation stage, with dim torches lighting the place. Angrily she whispered at her brother, "What do you want?"

"The royal minister wants you to say something to bless the new couple." Sokka rolled his eyes and nodded towards the fat man.

"Oh." Katara turned towards the women clad in red and her new husband, "Yes. I do." Katara strode forward a few steps so that she stood out amongst the blood red stage.

"People of the Fire Nation, you are blessed to have such a noble man as your crowned Prince. I hope that you, Jisauda, will live a long and happy life with your newly wed spouse. Together, you will assist Fire Lord Iroh and eventually come to rule this nation yourselves. May your names go down in history as the beautiful couple that made the Fire Nation a better place, that helped stitch back the faith and trust that was broken during the Great War. With this said, I give you my blessing."

Katara nodded at the couple and turned back towards the assembled nations. She smiled, even though on the inside, her world was crumbling to bits; with enormous, approving rounds of applause, the nation-famous waterbender slipped quietly off of the stage.

"Wow, Katara that was good!" Toph, her metal-bender friend, smiled.

Katara didn't answer. With tears that she hoped would pass off as happiness, Katara watched as the minister pronounced the two married, and Jisauda leaned towards her husband. Katara flinched and looked away as Jisauda kissed Prince Zuko.

Katara stared wistfully and emptily over a large pond as children happily frolicked and played in its cool depths. There was a time when Katara would have joined their play and then told story after story; kids would come around and sit around her, straining their ears to hear every word. Now, Katara saw no joy. She had wanted children of her own at a time. She also had wanted to marry, to experience the love of a husband and the laughter of growing children. All of the desire had left her with that kiss three years ago. It had not happened instantly, the change was gradual, yet steady. Everyone who had known her before had noticed the change in her demeanor. He had said he loved her. Didn't he? Did their years of bonding mean nothing?

What was the point of going on? What was the point of living another day?

Everyone she had become close was chased away over time. Sokka eventually became convinced that Yue would want him to be happy, thus allowing him to marry Suki, the Kyoshi warrior. Aang had decided not to marry, since the life of the Avatar could not have any earthly attachments, yet Toph traveled the world with him.

Katara had traveled with Aang and Toph for a while, but found no special thrill of adventure. Four days ago she had requested that they leave her in the Fire Nation, on a small estate that Fire Lord Iroh had given the Avatar. She had emotionlessly hugged them goodbye, for maybe the last time. She gave a rare smile as Appa departed with the two benders, past sifu and student, holding hands.

Shakily clamoring to her feet, Katara departed abruptly, a faint trace of sorrow and a smile on her lips.

The children stopped their playing and watched her leave. Ms. Katara spent most of her time here. They all felt bad for her; they had been told by their parents of the famous water woman's sad story. They wanted to comfort her, but the way she stared at them blankly made them have second thoughts on approaching her. They were all Fire Nation, but since the war was over, it did not matter. It made them angry that their new Fire Lady, (the great Fire Lord Iroh had recently stepped down from the throne, announcing that he was too old.) came every so often to visit the Avatar's estate. One of them had seen her mock the poor water lady. Whenever Ms. Katara was in view, the Fire Lady would force her lips on their Lord, who would solemnly kiss her back. The water lady was pretty, even prettier than the vain Jisauda. The children longed to see Ms. Katara's blue eyes sparkle, as their parents said they once did. Now, all was there was this permanent dull look; once in a while, her eyes would lighten and she would smile for a moment, as if remembering a happy memory. Then, she would come crashing back to the real world, and with tears forming in her eyes, would rapidly make her departure. The way she had left this time, however, made all of the on looking children nervous. She had never smiled like that before, something was wrong.

In front of a large fountain embracing the glories of the Avatar, Katara slowly pulled a shiny object out of its sheath. Written on its blade was the description "I will return". Another one of Zuko's 'promise' gifts. Katara ran the small knife over her hands. She did not feel the cool metal brushing up against her tan skin; she never felt anything anymore. Another rare smile found its way onto her lips, "I'm a perfect warrior."

Chocolate fingers reached up and grasped onto the necklace that Zuko had given her. She never took it off. The necklace was a piece of work, with its wonderful carvings of flames and waves, but that wasn't the reason.

Katara had tried to forget about him, she really had. Once, she buried all of her possessions that were 'Zuko related', but after awhile, she couldn't stand it anymore and dug them all up. She had tried going back to the South Pole, but the harsh weather had lost its favor with her. Katara was accepted back into the tribes as a war hero, but people never looked at her with fondness. The Earth Kingdom wasn't suited for her, either. Haru had it well governed in the name of the old King Bumi, now dead. Jet had actually survived Long Feng's attack, but had been severely crippled, eventually dying at a young age. In the end, the Fire Nation seemed to be the only place that she accepted, he was closer.

Again, Katara glanced down at the knife, questioning her point of existence. She sighed, a long whoosh of air, and moved the knife away from its harmless position. She had waited, but she was done waiting. Her mother was calling to her. There was nothing for her here, nothing. Carefully, she brought her knife up against her wrist veins. Slowly, she began to saw. As the blood began to swell out, she laughed at the pain.

One last cut, she thought almost happily, preparing the knife, one last cut.

Katara sliced the knife against her wrist, as it was glinting with delight, but someone covered her bloodied wrist with a hand, letting her knife slice the hand instead.

Angrily, Katara followed the hand to its owner and gasped when she saw twin amber eyes.

The new Fire Lord had a tough life and a rocky road. First of all, he had been banished as a young boy for speaking out against his father, the current Fire Lord at the time. Next, he had chased to the ends of the earth the world's last hope for peace. Finally, he had joined the Avatar after a deceiving episode with his sister, Azula, and began to have a relationship. The like turned to love and soon Zuko found himself dreaming of life with Katara. He even went to the extent as to give her a promise necklace. When the war came to an abrupt end and his uncle, Iroh became Fire Lord, it seemed as if everything was coming together.

However, in a twist of events, Iroh introduced him to Jisauda and urged him to marry her. Zuko had stayed up for many nights pondering this. He did not love her and did not wish to marry her, but it was for the good of his country. So, finally, Zuko was pledged to marry the narcissistic blonde woman. The wedding had been the worst thing that had ever happened. No matter how hard he had tried, Zuko couldn't confess what was going to happen; he couldn't, not after he had admitted he loved her. Watching Katara bless him and his wife with hidden tears in her eyes was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He was still faithful to Katara in his own way; Zuko had refused to have any sexual relationships with Jisauda, not that he had with Katara, they had originally planned to wait until they were officially together. In fact, they both hated each other and only kissed in public. Hatred burned deep in the pit of his stomach when they visited the Avatar's estate, the only glimpse he ever got of Katara. When Katara finally revealed herself to him, his wife would slam her lips onto his. Jisauda would deepen the kiss, forcing him to return it. In private, he begged her to stop, but she ignored him like she usually did. Katara's face would turn ashen and would quickly depart, leaving Zuko pining to see her, to speak with her. Not that he could have spoken to her. How could he, after what he had done? Deep down, he still loved her with all of his heart. Late at night, he would stare out one of his windows, searching for her.

In another strange turns of events, Jisauda turned on him. Using her earthbending powers, she trapped him in their room by laboriously bringing mud in from outdoors. He was unaware of it until she started to purr and kiss him. He turned at the last possible moment and the prepared earth dagger slipped past him. With a burst of fire that slipped past her defenses, Jisauda was sent back to the Earth Kingdom; she would remain in the slums of the Earth Kingdom under guard for the rest of her life. Honest and extreme apologies from King Haru, offering to send another wife immediately. Zuko had politely rejected his proclamation and Haru, Katara's best friend, understood.

Three days later, or today, he had rushed out, riding on his rhino, he had quietly named Katara. By the way, most of his possessions were named Katara, including his pets, all the way down to his sword. Breathlessly, he pulled Katara to a stop and leaped off of her, quickly tying her to a nearby tree. He quietly snuck through the woods surrounding the Avatar's estate. He stopped by the pond and looked expectantly around. Fire Lord Zuko was quite disappointed not to find her there. Instead, it was filled with children of all ages but mostly aging from nine to thirteen. One of the kids, a tall Fire Nation female, noticed him and quickly alerted the rest. Zuko found himself being stared at by a large group of amber eyes, almost the shade of his own. He was surprised to see most of the eyes glaring with hostility. Finally, a slim girl and muscled boy stepped forward.

"Fire Lord Zuko," The boy said, inclining his head slightly in respect.

"Where is Jisauda?" The girl interrupted, not bothering to bow, before he could continue.

"Sister!" The boy whispered loudly, appalled and frightened at her boldness.

"Quiet Zuton! If anything were official, Fire Lord Zuko would have brought more men with him!" The girl stated calmly.

"He doesn't have to have more men to receive respect, Kalona! He's the Lord of our country!" Zuton explained exasperatedly.

Kalona ignored him and turned back towards Zuko, "Excuse my boldness, your highness, but is Jisauda here?"

Very surprised, Zuko answered, "Of course not. Haven't you received the news?"  
"What news? Did she die in childbirth? Did she get mauled by a runaway rhino? Was she cheating on you with someone else? I… Oh, pardon me! I…" Kalona turned red as she realized her thoughts had been said aloud, and she bowed low.

"You're excused." Zuko nodded, "Jisauda has been removed from the empire. Enough questions. Do you know where Katara is?"

Everyone said 'yes' or nodded; Zuton and Kalona spoke at the same time, "She went that way."

Zuko turned abruptly and followed the way their fingers pointed.

"Wait!" Kalona called.

"Yes?" Zuko tried to sound patient, but it didn't really work.

"You need to hurry! She's been acting really strange recently, even stranger than normal. She never smiles! Today, she smiled and cried at the same time. Plus, she has a knife! She's by the Avatar fountain!" Kalona exclaimed breathlessly, pointing in a slightly different direction.

Zuko said nothing and ran faster.

The information given by Kalona proved to be accurate.

Katara was sitting, her back to him, in blue-red patterned robes. Relaxing, he approached her at an angle, and saw her busily working at something on her lap. Crimson blood spilled onto her dress and she seemed to be whimpering in delight. Katara pulled her hand back, revealing a red stained knife and a blood soaked wrist. Horror creeping through him, he darted forward and covered her wrist with his hand just as the knife whipped through the air.

Fire Lord Zuko winced as he felt blood ooze from his hand onto hers. The knife had been very sharp. Katara hissed and glared up at him.

Katara dropped the knife in her surprise. It clattered to the floor and rang loudly on the brick courtyard. What was he doing here? She could only stare at him. He looked back at her, just as he had when he had said he loved her. This was different, he was married and most likely had children.  
Sadness overwhelming her, she tore her eyes away from his and glanced at his hand, which was now overflowing with blood. Seeing the blood made her realize something, and she broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"It's none of your business. Where is your wife? I'm sure she wants another kiss!" Katara sneered.

Zuko winced, he deserved all of this, but it still hurt, "She tried to kill me."

"Oh really." Katara rolled her eyes, angry and hurt that now he was talking to her only because his wife and tried to murder him, "Maybe you'll have better luck next time. Well, your kids are going to be missing you, so go now."

"Why? So you can kill yourself?"

"Zuko, go away before I call the guards."  
"You don't have any guards!" Zuko protested, still clutching her wrist, "I don't have any kids either."

"Oh, that's too bad." Katara growled, accidentally letting her hurt seep through her voice.

"Katara," Zuko began, kicking the knife away and sitting down beside her, holding her tightly, "I made a mistake three years ago. I tried to do what was best for my country and so I married her, instead of you. Katara, that was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I loved you, I still do and always will. I never felt anything for Jisauda, we hated each other. She only kissed me because she wanted to hurt me; she knew I still loved you. Please, Katara, forgive me."

"Isn't that interesting." Katara tried to sound ignorant, but the want leaked through anyways, "Jisauda turns out to be a trader and now you're talking to me! You haven't said anything to me for the past three years!"

"Katara," Zuko leaned forward, pressing his face up to her ear, "you know that's not true. We both do. We both know your life has been miserable since then. Everyone knows how you stopped caring, it's a famous story! But what everyone doesn't know, is that my life has been worse. Watching you bless me at the wedding was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've missed you so much, I've thought of suicide myself. Katara, fate as finally brought us together. I thought marrying Jisauda was best for the nations, but it turns out that you were always the better candidate, by far. Please, Katara, can we forget these past few years and can we go back to where we left off? Katara, will you finally marry me? Besides, you were about to throw your life away."

Katara pulled away from him, reviewing his gentle confession. She looked back into his eyes, and knew it was the truth. Finally, for the first time in three years, Katara's eyes sparkled and shimmered. A true smile broke across her features. Her eyes then glazed over and tears spilled down her cheeks.  
"Shh… Don't cry." Zuko whispered soothingly, pulling her closer and kissing away her tears. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Katara met his eyes and she leaned closer to him, letting his strong arms hold her close. She tilted her head up and whispered quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Zuko answered almost inaudibly, taking advantage of her tilted head and kissing her just as softly.

"I love you more." Katara returned, shrugging off his gentle kisses and kissing him passionately and hungrily on the lips.  
Zuko grinned wolfishly and kissed her back with all of the passion he could muster.

Katara sighed between kisses, trying to press up tighter against him. The happy and contented state had resurfaced, and again, she was looking forward to her life with Zuko.

The Fire Lord scooped his recovered bride up, exchanging kisses all the while, and carried her back to the awaiting rhino. Katara was moaning and grasping him fiercely, never wanting to release him; she no longer thought about her knife or her troubles, all of them had revolved around the person who she was hugging.

With Katara secured tightly in his arms, Zuko swung aboard the rhino, before reluctantly setting her down in front of him, but still pressing up against her. He felt Katara grip his arms as he spurred his steed homewards.

"I love you." He crooned to her, sifting her hair through his fingers.

As the re-united couple galloped towards the Fire Nation palace, they failed to notice the two small onlookers. Kalona smiled, tears in her light amber eyes, and Zuton smiled happily. Sister and brother hugged as they continued to watch their two-letter namesakes. Finally, they disappeared into the dense forest, slipping through the trees and vines towards home.


	12. Steam

**Steam **

_An//: Hey guys! Working on my stories. Please be nice and review! _

In the middle of an earthen forest, Katara smiled gleefully as she backstroked in a large 'tub'. She had pleaded with Toph to from a rock into a gently sloping, encircled 'U'. Therefore, the ultimate spa tub, for a peasant at least, was made. The water tank was about ten feet wide, roughly the size and proportions of Appa's head. With only a few trees blocking the sky, sun beams gently warmed the pool. In her element, the young teen danced and played. Finally tiring herself with splashing, she created an air bubble and submerged below the surface. Happy with her new trick, Katara began to explore every crack and rut with her fingers for long periods of time.

Prince Zuko walked slowly towards the 'baths', as they were now called. Katara should be there, but time was coming to an end. He had finally taken his kindly uncle's advice and was going to attempt a 'soak his troubles away' trial run.

As Prince Zuko, or now just plain Zuko, reached the earth tubs, he was surprised to find his waterbending peasant 'friend' missing. Not giving a second thought to the 'low life', Zuko efficiently stripped off his un-needed clothing; he counted pants as 'needed'. Shaking his head at what he was doing, Zuko slipped into the water.

He nearly leaped back out of the pool. It was FREEZING! The sun's rays barely penetrated the water's chilling depths. No wonder Katara was still here! Immediately, Zuko firebent the pool up to 'standard' temperature, which was about 100 degrees. Within moments, the water was steaming.  
"Yes… Much better." Zuko mumbled to himself, sinking down until the tips of his shaggy hair became damp. "Finally, no whinny brats, 'warriors' or bossy little girls."

He was totally unprepared for what was to come next.

Katara was having so much fun exploring! Then, something entered her domain; she could sense its presence. Something was in the water, something big. Katara still had everything under control. She was about to surface and observe the creature when a flash of heat radiated from the object.

"Firebender!" Her brain flashed automatically, but she was too panicky to acknowledge the fact. With a squeal, Katara hurled herself out of the water, in which direction, she knew not. Suddenly, Katara slammed into the something solid and she went under. There was a desperate struggle, but the thing was strong and Katara was too terrified to waterbend.  
Therefore, they soon emerged with Katara tucked tightly into the arms of the enemy. Katara coughed and sputtered, in the fight she had swallowed gulps of hot water. Trying to compose herself, but still semi-choking, Katara glanced at the person holding her. When she saw it was Zuko, she gasped and poked him in the chest with an accusing finger.

"What…" Katara half choked, half said, "do… you think… you're doing!"

Zuko just stared back at her in disbelief.

Out of no where, a blur had propelled towards him. Zuko gagged as the thing drug him down. Yet, he did not let his attention waver; expertly, Zuko wrestled with the creature, who was struggling madly. Eventually, his strength overwhelmed it and he pushed to the surface, standing in the tub. Vaguely, he noted that it was a human, and it was a girl.

When she looked up at him, he almost dropped her. It was Katara! Numbly, he sat back down in the water.

When her breath came back to her evenly, Zuko spoke, "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?"  
"Me!" Katara hissed, noticing with a slight fuzzy feeling that he was holding her, "You're the one who did that little act with the water! You didn't even check to make sure I was in here!"

Zuko was apparently astounded, "You were _swimming_ in this frigid water?"

"What are you talking about? That was the warmest water I'd ever been in!"

"You can't be serious." Zuko scoffed, forgetting she was from the South Pole, "You've never been in heated water before?"  
"Is this what you people call heated?"

"Yes." Zuko replied, rolling his eyes, "Does it meet your high demands?"  
Katara paused for a moment then, craned her neck and rested it on his shoulder. "Hmmm… I think I do."

"Is it too hot?" Zuko asked sarcastically, trying to hide his deepening blush.

"Actually…" Katara said smugly, but serious, "Can't you make it a little hotter? Surely a firebender can handle more heat than a waterbender?"

As she looked up at him, Zuko had to use all of his training to refrain from howling with laughter; she had just noticed he was shirtless, and her face was turning into a nice rosy color. She must have seen his eyes laughing at her, because Katara quickly averted her eyes and the blush continued to deepen. Finally, a deep chuckle bubbled its way up his throat and before Zuko could stop it, the snigger vibrated deep within him. Katara's face turned so red that it rivaled the color of his old Fire Nation uniform.

"You know that your puny brother is going to attack me if he sees us here…" Zuko whispered in her ear with a teasing tone. Actually, he was trying to figure out how deep her blush could get.

"Are you implying something?" Katara snapped, instantly retaining her normal coloring.

"No, of course not!" Zuko said in mock innocence.

"Don't even bother with it!" Katara said smugly, "I can tell you're lying through your teeth."

Zuko groaned, "And you know that… how? I already have to deal with the blind lie detector; don't tell me I have to watch you too!"

"Oh, don't worry. I think you're just nervous about fighting Sokka. You know, he's very strong." Katara announced smoothly, refusing to look at Zuko's extremely well-developed chest.

"He's not even a bender!" Zuko replied in disbelief.

"Ah, it does not matter! You're a firebender and he's from the Water Tribe. It does not matter if he can't bend! He represents water and therefore, he's better." Katara smiled through her serious mask, hiding her face from Zuko.

"Oh… really," Zuko said sarcastically, but interested in her racist reasoning, "and how, might I ask?"

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Katara cried in a rare sarcastic tone.

So the battle began.

"Everyone needs water."

"Everyone uses fire."

"But could do without!" Katara added, "You can travel on water, I seem to remember a certain someone following us on a _ship_! You can't travel on fire."

"That's because fire is a strong, dangerous and exciting element! It's not weak and boring like water!"

"Ever seen a waterfall or river?"  
"Duh. Ever seen a forest fire?"  
"Ever drowned?"  
"I'm not that stupid." Zuko rolled his eyes, "Ha-"

"Could have fooled me." Katara mumbled loud enough for Zuko to hear. She turned to him and seeing his angry expression said, "Come on, Zuko, you walked right into that one!"

"Right, peasant…" Zuko muttered, "Enough with this pathetic competition! Fire is superior. Why are we sitting in _heated_ water?"

"Hey, why are you sitting in water? Anyways, I don't need the heat! I would be pristine without it!" Katara shot back.

Zuko smirked, he had won. Victory was in the air. "You're right. You don't need it. So, why don't you refreeze the water and rid it of its impurities! My fire will keep me nice and warm!"

Katara blanched. This steaming water was definitely a luxury and she didn't want to kick Zuko out of the water. However, she wouldn't let Zuko win.

"Fine." Katara said defiantly but remorsefully. She slid off Zuko's lap and froze the water to a frigid thirty-five degrees. Luckily, because she was a waterbender, the water would not hurt her with its freezing temperature.

Well, she had done it, Zuko thought. Slightly depressed, though he obviously didn't show it, he actually missed the feeling of Katara on his lap. After a few seconds, he decided to let her win. He was correct about his fire keeping him warm, but it was nothing compared to steamy water. Glancing at Katara's slightly downcast face, Zuko concentrated and brought the water up to its previous temperature.

Katara was shocked when she felt the warm water rushing past her. She had thought that the only way she would ever experience it again would be if she begged Iroh or Aang, in private. Katara stared at Zuko as the water around her started to steam.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked, slipping over to him.

"Whatever… you win. I came here to 'soak away my troubles' and you're wasting my time." Zuko said stiffly, not opening his eyes.

"Oh…" Katara said softly, not wanting to gloat over a stupid debate victory. "Do you want me to leave?"

Thinking she already knew the answer, Katara pulled herself over to the pool's edge. Regretfully, she hoisted herself out and steam wisped about her clothes.

"You don't have to leave." Zuko called back calmly.

"Really?" Katara answered, slipping gratefully back into the waters.

"Yes. If you're quiet." Zuko replied.

Awkwardly, Katara sat in the pool; she was unsure of what to do. Technically, it was Zuko's turn in the pond, so he could kick her out if he wished. She was very surprised that he didn't. Glancing at Zuko from the other side, Katara noticed he was looking at her.

"What?" Katara asked softly.

"Um… you can come closer you know…" Zuko said embarrassedly but firmly.

"Uh… are you sure?" Katara reply came lamely.

"Do I ever say things I'm not sure of?" Zuko announced with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No." Katara answered quickly and slid carefully over to him, until she was about five feet away. "Um… how close?"

"Keep going." Zuko said, closing his eyes again.

"Okay…"

Katara asked again when she was three feet away. Again, Zuko told her to come closer.  
"Now?" Katara questioned.

"Try Again."

Katara was now reaching his elbow. When she touched his leg on accident Katara apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I don't know… am I close enough?"

"Finally." Zuko muttered and tugged at her arms. Unsure of what to do, Katara obeyed. Zuko let go of her limbs when her body brushed up against his. Draping one of his arms around her, Zuko rested his head on the lip of the tub and closed his eyes again.

Katara blushed a tiny bit before sighing and setting her head on Zuko's chest.

Happy to no ends, Katara and Zuko shared their first water experience together. They stayed together in the pool until the sun set and Sokka began to hunt for them suspiciously.


	13. Miracle Madness

An//: This was a request. I dont remember for who. But i hope u enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW

Miracle Madness

"Tell me where he is!" Growled a tall, yet darkly handsome, Fire Nation boy, Prince, actually.

"No!" She, the young water maiden, protested, trying to ignore the necklace he kept dangling in front of her. It was her mother's necklace, but she wasn't about to give up the world's last hope for peace for a simple trinket of memory.

The banished crowned Prince, named Zuko, circled around the tree she was rudely and crudely tied to. "Why not? He's just one, little, tiny, insignificant boy. Unless, of course, he means something more to you other than a friend." The Prince oozed, it didn't suit him at all, and the emotion scared her.

"No, Aang's just a friend!" The tied girl protested loudly then smirked, "Why, are you jealous?"

"Quiet, girl!" Prince Zuko snapped in recoil, "You forget, you are in my control. You're life, at this point, is mine and I could easily take it with a flick of my fingers."

Katara shivered as his warm breath cascaded down her neck, tingling all of her tiny hairs; she had to bite her lip to keep from yelping when her captor lit a tiny flame and waved it.

"No." A small boy, almost in his teens, whispered in the nearby trees, "I have to get Katara, but how?"

The boy turned on the branch he was propped up against and folded his legs together, lotus style. In a deep meditation, the boy with the arrows running up and down his body suddenly smirked, opened his eyes and drew something out of his back pockets. Soon, the snooty prince ordered his guards away so he could question the girl more privately.

"Maybe she's scared of scary people like us." he smirked at Katara, who warily looked back to the Prince and his departing guards.

"Thank the world to Gituasto (however it's spelt) and all of the Air Monks!" The young airbender poured half of the small yellow sack into his palm, and blew on it gently. His remarkably pink tongue brushed his lip as he concentrated on airbending the fine powder towards the unaware, stalking Prince. What the only airbender left in the entire world didn't realize was how difficult the powder was and only grand masters attempted to deal with the stuff.

Aang chuckled as the powder was successfully inhaled by the Prince. What he didn't notice was that his female friend, Katara, also took a drift of it.

"I love this stuff!" Aang gave one of his rare evil smiles as Zuko dropped, again failing to see Katara slump against her restraints. Knowing he would fetch Katara in the morning, Aang leapt from tree to tree and soon disappeared from sight. Time to face the pirates!

Zuko suddenly fell to the ground, his limbs sagging with exhaustion. He coughed violently, as if he had swallowed or smelt something horrible.

Five minutes later, he looked up to see a pretty maiden slumped forward, in a trance. She seemed to be tied to a tree… how cruel.

Zuko quickly regained his feet and rushed over to her side, he tapped her on the shoulder awkwardly, "Hello?"

Katara jerked with surprise as someone touched her shoulder; her eyes bulged and she stared up at someone who was leaning down over her. Horror and recognition flashed through her, but then quickly faded.

"Who are you?" She managed to croak.

"I'm not sure… I…"

"Prince Zuko!" A fat figure came waddling into view, "Did you find your answer?"

"Ah…" As his name was uttered, Zuko instantly remembered. He had turned towards the voice, who looked very familiar, and faced the pretty girl again, "My name is Zuko, Prince Zuko, actually."

"Really?" The girl said, almost stupidly, "Why am I tied to a tree? Did you come here to rescue me?"

Zuko pondered this for a second, before nodding slowly, "Yes, that sounds right! Yes, I, Prince Zuko, have come to rescue you, fair maiden. What is your name?"  
"Umm…." Katara mulled this over for a while, then said slowly, "I like the name Katara, so, that's my name! Hi, I'm Katara, I'm so glad you've come to rescue me, Prince Zuko!"

Happy to no end over his nephew's changes, and not considering it an accident, General Iroh turned and walked back to the ship. "I should have introduced him to more girls," he mused seriously to himself.

"So, are you going to untie me?" Katara asked.

Warning signs flashed in his head and Zuko stopped. What? He felt like he was missing something dreadfully important, but couldn't quite grasp it. The only thing he could come up with was, "Av… Ava…"

"What are you talking about?" Katara chided, frustrated that the ropes bound her firmly to the slim tree, "Please, Zuko, untie me! You said you were my rescuer! Come on."

Zuko shook his head, he was being mean. This girl needed is help! He should not be wondering about this silly 'Ava' word. He quickly went behind the pretty maiden and severed the ropes tightly trapping her hands. As he gripped her hands so not to cut her, he couldn't help noticing how soft they were.

When the ropes slunk to the dirt, Katara whirled around the tree and tackled the surprised Prince, who had luckily just sheathed his knife.

"Thank you, thank you!" She cried gleefully, wrapping her arms around the baffled Prince, "Thank you for rescuing me!"

"You're welcome." Zuko said quietly, blushing at her touch.

Katara suddenly realized who she was touching and backed away, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Zuko said, puzzled.

"Well, you're a prince, right?"

"Of course!"  
"Doesn't that mean I'm not supposed to touch you?" Katara looked up at him with round, moon eyes.

Zuko wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, but contented himself with stroking the girl's pretty hair.

"No. You can touch me." He finally decided, as Katara looked relieved, asked a question, "Where are you going to go?"

"What?"

"Well, what did I rescue you from? Where do you live?"

"Oh!" Katara looked around fearfully, "I don't know! I remember someone really mean, and he was trying to make me do something, but I don't remember. I don't know where I live, am I supposed to go with you?"

Zuko thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Yeah! Maybe I'm supposed to take you back to the palace. No, my father is a meany! I know! We could go on a vacation! Where would you want to go?"  
"Uh… I don't know! Where is the palace?"

"In the Fire Nation, of course!" Zuko scoffed.

"Wait!" Katara cried and circled him slowly. Then, she stopped and stared up at him, "Are you a firebender?"

"Let me try!" Zuko said, then walked towards the surrounding woods. When his new friend tried to follow him, he turned back and grabbed her shoulders, "Wait here."

"Why?" Katara struggled against his strong grip, not wanting to be left alone.

"Because! I want to try my powers out before I show you. Now, stay here."

"Fine." Katara huffed then sat down on the ground, watching her friend walk away swiftly. She shivered; it was really cold!

Finally, as Katara's fingers seemed to be slowly freezing, Zuko came sprinting back.

"What took you so long?" Katara exclaimed, shaking to her feet.  
"Guess what!"  
"What?" Katara whined, not liking all of these delays.

"Close your eyes." Zuko commanded.

"Okay, but hurry." Katara said before obediently shutting her eyes.

Zuko stepped forward and made sure that her eyes were indeed shut. Then, he smiled to himself and created a ring of fire around them.

Katara felt the blazing heat and cried out with alarm. Without thinking, she stepped forward to the person who could protect her. Instinctively she pressed up to him, trying to escape the heat.

The Fire Prince blinked at the unexpected move. He glanced down and saw Katara burrowing into him, which was impossible with his heavy armor.

"What?" Zuko asked, slightly annoyed, yet enjoying the feel of her body.

"I'm scared." Katara whimpered, eyes still closed.

"Why?" Zuko asked incredulously, "It's just my fire!"

At the words, 'my fire', Katara looked up and whispered, "This is from you?"

"Yes," Zuko soothed, "I won't let it hurt you."

"Promise?" Katara asked.

"I promise." Zuko pledged, "So let go, and relax."

Katara nodded mutely and released her death grip on his arm. Trusting Zuko and no longer afraid, she surveyed the fire with interest. It wasn't smoking, but it was still burning. How strange. She took a step forward, but then instantly stepped back. She wasn't quite sure how to react. She was cold, but the blazes were to fierce to hover next to. Sighing, she concluded she would have to suffice with observing, like always. Something really strange was going on, something didn't fit; she knew she was from the water tribes. She knew that most Fire Nation were cruel and that she was somehow helping the world, she just couldn't remember the details.

Growing tired of watching the dancing flames surrounding them, Katara decided to examine something else, a certain firebender, a very handsome firebender.

Zuko was aware of Katara staring at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her pretty blue eyes studying him. He tried not to blush. He tried to concentrate on the flames, but couldn't. Finally, he looked down at her, and saw her flush and look away. Zuko quietly chuckled in amusement and she refused to meet his gaze. It was his turn to study her; she was shivering, not from him, unfortunately, but from the biting wind.

"Are you cold Katara?" Zuko leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Nnnnnn-ooo…." Katara insisted through chattering teeth, then at him sheepishly, "Maybe a little… why?"

"Hold still." Zuko said before hugging her and transferring a bit of heat through his embrace, maybe too much heat. Katara sighed and slumped in his arms.

"Ooops…" Zuko slowly gathered the striking girl in his arms and effortlessly picked her up.

Oblivious to the lustful stares of the crew, Zuko carried the sleeping Katara into the ship.

Katara blinked the sleep from her eyes as she awoke with the lurching of… a ship. Instantly awake she looked around to find that she was in a large bed decorated in reds. There was no window; above her hung a large flag baring the Fire Nation insignia. She groaned as she rubbed against the silk sheets and felt a slight irritation on her wrists; upon examination, they were concluded to be chaffed.

"Stupid ropes." Katara growled under her breath. Standing, she gasped to find someone eyes keenly watching her. "Hello?" She called hesitantly, not sure whether to investigate or flee. Her instincts urged her to run when a hefty soldier garbed in Fire Nation stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello beautiful."

Zuko was eating with his strangely delighted Uncle when he heard the earsplitting scream. Instinctively thinking of his lady guest, Zuko sprang to his feet and raced down the halls, shoving any unfortunate crew member aside.  
"Get away from me!" Someone whimpered.

Zuko tore around the corner and burst into Katara's room. Katara was huddled against the bed, ineffectively defending herself with water against a burly warrior. The man laughed and Katara screamed when he caught a hold on her shirt. Zuko let out a war cry as the man struggled to strip off her top.

Zuko barreled into the man, who, with a grunt, went flying up against the metal bed board. With a blast of fire, Zuko quickly succeeded in knocking out Katara's attacker. Zuko turned back to Katara, who was looking up in shock at him; he could see that she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Katara," Zuko spoke quietly as he reached her side, "everything is alright, now. Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Katara said hollowly, as he sat next to her, pressing up against him.

"Away from here." Zuko promised, then added, "You will stay in my room."

"Your room? The Prince's room?" Katara looked up at him as he stroked her comfortingly.

"Yes, my room. No one will hurt you there." Zuko whispered soothingly. Again, he gathered Katara into his arms, who did not protest, and exited, not glancing twice at the unconscious would-be-rapist.

Katara was very comfortable with being held up against Zuko's chest, and tried to avoid the soldiers' gazes. Soon, despite the previous event, she was able to relax considerably. When the room was in sight, Zuko held her with one hand while opening the locked door. With a hiss, the door opened.  
Katara marveled at the mechanics as Zuko carried her inside. With another hiss, the door sealed shut and locked. Carefully, Zuko set her on the bed in the middle of the room. Katara looked around and noticed many things about this new room. Everything was extremely nice, even better than her first room, but one thing stood out from all of the other things, there was only one bed. Before she could voice her statement, Zuko sat down beside her and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the traumatic event came crashing down on her with full force. She looked away from the Prince's probing eyes. Katara struggled not to let her anxiety show, but Zuko must have read her mind. Whispering soothingly to her, Zuko wrapped an arm around her and whimpering in remembrance, Katara leaned against his chest. She gasped softly when no heavily plated armor bumped against her. Startled, she looked over Zuko's body and noticed how well developed it was. With a light blush accenting her cheeks, Katara gingerly replaced her head; she sighed with contentment as tempting heat radiated out of her savior's body.

"What time is it?" Katara asked so quietly that Zuko had to strain his ears.

"Nearly sun-high." Zuko answered, "Are you hungry?"

Katara hesitated a moment before shaking her head 'no'.

"Very well. Are you going to be okay?"

Katara nodded slowly, and satisfied, Zuko headed towards the door; he was surprised to find himself reluctant, especially after he held her, but Uncle was waiting.

"I must practice my firebending. I will be back later. By the way, you never told me you were a water bender, you should show me some time. Anyways, do not worry, nothing will come in here." Zuko stepped out of the room, but at Katara's voice, he took a step back.

"Yes?"  
"Zuko… there's only one bed."

Zuko nodded and left, grinning to himself as he recalled her blush.

The pirates had taken a while to defeat. Exhausted, Aang slumped next to Sokka, Katara's brother, and his bison, Appa.

"Mmff…" Sokka groaned, "where's Katara and Zuko? Don't we have to go save her now or something?"  
"Nope!" Aang said cheerfully, despite his exhaustion, "I took good care of our friend Zuko!"  
"What ya do? Fight him?" Sokka asked, curious.

"Wrong! I did this!" Aang crowed, pulling out the same package from earlier, "This stuff is called miracle dust. When the victim inhales the dust, he/she forgets everything that was once important, like hunting the Avatar! The only way to overcome it is to be kissed, and Zuko's the last guy on a girl's list! Perfect, eh?"

"Okay, there's gotta be a catch!"

"Well… um… I can't think of one." Aang said after a long pause.

"Well then, if Katara's safe, then where is she?"

"Um… I haven't thought about that yet!"

"Aang, where was Zuko exactly when he inhaled this dust of yours?" Sokka questioned, growing nervous.

"Uh… he was questioning Katara! Then, he fell over and… ya!"  
"Wait! What about Katara? She could have smelt the dust, too!"

Aang's mouth dropped open and they both glanced at the river, then back at each other, "Katara!"

The first night had been very awkward for Katara, but Zuko had helped her make it through. The two of them had become quite close friends, despite their titles. Katara sometimes accompanied Zuko on his bending class and she ate with him and his kind uncle, Iroh. But usually, for her own safety, Katara decided to stay in Zuko's room. Naturally, Katara was overjoyed to see him every night. His body, properly clothed of course, was so nice and warm; she loved to snuggle up to him!

Tonight marked the second week with him. Katara slipped under the silken sheets wearing a pull-over that Zuko had graciously lent her. Sleepy, Katara burrowed into the blankets until she felt his side. She rolled over and he gently brought his arms around her. Katara looked up into his gentle, yet passionate, amber eyes. Suddenly, she had the urge to do something very bold. On spur of the moment, Katara brought her lips up to his, and he eagerly consented to her wishes. Their lips met; Katara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to give her support. Zuko kissed her back, bringing a hand forward to tilt and hold her head.  
Instantly, it seemed as if two different people took their places. Katara was the first one to notice, she froze, her lips still locked with his. Then, she tore herself out of his once-gentle grip, coughing and gagging. Zuko was next, spitting and wiping his mouth.

"What the heck?!" Katara screeched, looking at Prince Zuko in horror and outrage, "What happened?"

"You!!!" Zuko sputtered, "Water peasant, how dare you touch me! I don't know how you got on this ship, but you're going to regret it!"

Without noticing it, they both started to drift back together. When their eyes locked, something came into mind, something terribly important.

"Avatar…" They both snarled.

Aang suddenly woke up on Appa's back. Something had happened. Something involving Katara and Zuko. Had they… kissed? It wasn't possible! And if it was….

"Uh oh."


	14. Chocolate Fire

OMG! I never thought I would get this many reviews! Thanks Happy Pills, Dragon Jadefire and all of you other reviewers! This one is another request for Dragon Jadefire

Chocolate Fire

In the imperial gardens, the Fire Lord stared at the happy little child playing with a palace lap dog-monkey. The girl was no more than five years old and had her dark, dark brown hair in a mix of braids and buns. Her outfit was colored in shades of red. This youngster had the skin the hue of chocolate, a rare treat in the Fire Nation; the eyes were a strange mix of what seemed to be amber and blue, forming a strange neutral color. On some days, one could observe a strong hint of amber, like sparks from a fire. Other days, the onlooker would swear that he/she was seeing a reflection of the ocean.

Whenever he spoke with her, she embraced him tenderly, but almost absent-mindedly. She responded much better with conversation. The child was incredibly smart!

As for bending abilities, when angered the child would seem to have smoke curling about her flared nostrils. Yet, when calmed, she was frequently sighted splashing in water that would descend to earth much slower than usual. What a strange child…

"Zuko!" Called an unexpected, yet deeply pleasured, voice.

The Fire Lord spun around and his wife threw herself at him. He happily caught her in midair and twirled her around. Before he set her down, he looked down into her eyes and kissed her. The usual smoldering blue eyes sparkled with delight as the water woman kissed her husband back.

"What are you doing out?" She asked, pressing against his clothed chest as he set her down.

"My meeting was let out early." Zuko replied, kissing and nuzzling her.

"Stop!" Katara playfully yelped, slapping and pushing him away.

Fire Lord Zuko grinned as Fire Lady Katara pelted him with summoned water. Growling, he ignored the water and lightheartedly flicked fire in her direction. Katara easily batted aside the usual deadly flames and pounced on her husband. Laughing happily, Zuko decided to win and flipped her over.

After Zuko had 'punished' his wife with kisses and teasing, he let her up. With her fire comb unsettled, hair undone and giggling like the teen she used to be, Katara swatted and pushed him down to the grass. Contentedly, he complied and let Katara rest her elbows on him.  
"Have we classified what type of bender she is?" Katara asked, nodding at their small pupil and absently brushing an ruffled lock of Zuko's raven hair.

"I have no idea… I think she could be both." Zuko answered, taking his turn glancing at the small kid.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Katara said absently, staring off at the little girl, who was obliviously playing with the yappy pup.

"Yes, she is." Zuko agreed. The Fire Princess may be strange, but his child would never be anything less than perfect in his eyes.

An//: I'm still open to suggestions. Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback is GREAT!


	15. Choices

An//: Ya know, I don't plan for these to be this long. I really try to cut em down! But it's so hard! So I apologize if you don't like LONG drabbles. I, personally, like them, but that's just me! Thanks so much reviewers! You know who you are! Sorry if there is any typos!

Choices

Katara gazed out the small window of the ship. The moon pulsed out shafts of light, illuminating the metal docks. Rising from the large bed, very quietly and very softly, Katara managed to gently worm her way out of her room-mate's grip. Silently, she strode over to the window and watched the water and the moon, her elements. Many plans ran through her head: escaping this room, escaping this ship, distracting the crew members, or simply killing a few people. However, none of these plans seemed to be appropriate. Determinedly, she stepped towards the metal door and before she touched it, hesitated. After a moment's thought, she sighed quietly and slunk back to her window, unaware of the observing amber eyes.

The young waterbender stood there a while, pondering, before a soft rustling captured her attention. Her beautiful eyes wide with alarm, she spun around, nightgown swishing; her keen eyes quickly alerted her to a large figure swathed in shadows. Promising herself that she wouldn't go down easy, Katara looked around for some sort of weapon. Panic started to rise when no immediate protection was found. Her captor did not allow her any bending water at night. Katara gasped when the intruder grasped an arm and her waist firmly. She looked into the person's eyes and slowly calmed her breathing. Rather than an intruder, it was her room-mate, or captor, Prince Zuko.

"I'm sorry!" Katara whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't be punished or something extreme like that.

"It's alright." Zuko countered just as softly, then added, "You didn't try to escape, everything's fine."

"Oh… you saw that?" Katara asked, awed at his abilities.

"Of course." In the moonlight, Katara saw his face form into a smirk, "It would be impossible not to, with you moving and wriggling around like that."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Katara tried again, but was waved off.

Wordlessly, Prince Zuko led her back to bed. He stood by his side of it and waited until she had settled herself in before sliding beneath the covers.

As sleep was about to claim her, a sudden movement snatched Katara away from its clutches. The water maiden glanced sleepily over as Zuko, half awake, half asleep, wrapped an arm about her waist. Katara did not fight as he drug her over and presently forced her body into the position he desired. Now, her body was twisted in such a way that her torso was tucked between his arms, her legs were flanked by his and his chin brushed against the top of her head. As Katara was comfortably allowed to cushion her head with his arm, she stared at a Fire Nation flag and thought of the recent events.

She had been a hostage on Zuko's, son of Fire Lord Ozai, ship for three weeks. She had been captured by being chased into a trap. Aang and Sokka had asked her to go grocery shopping for them. At the market, some Fire Nation soldiers had chased her, and finally, Prince Zuko himself had appeared from a tree's shadow; after a very short battle, Katara had been pinned by Zuko and slung humiliatingly over his shoulder. She had struggled, bit and kicked but immediately stopped with Zuko's warning of a brief flash of heat on her legs. Suddenly, it wasn't worth fighting with everything she had. With the Fire Nation foot soldiers surrounding her and her carrier, Katara was taken aboard this ship.

No, she hadn't started out as the Prince's room-mate. First, Zuko had roughly rolled her off his shoulder and onto the floor of a cold metal cell. She was thoroughly searched for any water, which caused the loss of her water-skin. He demanded that she told him where the Avatar was. Again, Katara refused to answer this question. After a yelling competition and the punishment of no food or water for two days, Zuko left, slamming the iron door as he went. Before he left, he showed her a strange tube in the wall and said that if she changed her mind, to 'request his presence' through there. He threatened that if she didn't reveal her information, that bad things could happen. The first day was mostly boring. She had formulated plan after plan, but none were able to break down the door. She refused to give in to desire and surrender her knowledge of the Avatar. Also, Zuko had ordered that no one visited her for her punishment days and had evacuated all personal near her cell. Katara had to sleep on the bone chilling floor cold, hungry and lonely, but with an unwavering iron resolve.

The morning of the second day had started uneventful. Bored out of her mind, Katara began to trace the cracks in the floor with her fingers. She was about to doze off when a creak alerted her to something. Her senses super-alert, she crawled towards the door and saw a single soldier. The tall man looked shifty and after he pulled off his helmet, always glanced over his shoulder. She noticed two things: first, he was a fire bender and second, he carried a rope and keys. Scared out of her wits, Katara did the only thing she could do, she screamed for Zuko through the tube. Luckily, Zuko was on the other end, which was in his room. He had been quite irritated since he had been meditating and had caught his bed on fire with the sudden noise. Calmly, he asked if she had decided to inform him of the Avatar's whereabouts. Katara was about to reconsider, when the door suddenly burst open, revealing the scary man. The aroused soldier, who was an alcoholic and mentally unstable, lunged at her. Katara only had time to screech Zuko's name one last time before she was forced to battle this burly man for her virginity. Over and over she rolled on the floor, desperately trying to reach the door. She was cut and burned and tears streamed down her face; normally, she might have backed off, but she wasn't it control of her body anymore, fighting and flailing almost unconsciously. The man got a hold of her pants, and started to burn away at them. But with a desperate cry, Katara kicked him in the fork of his legs, at the same time scratching his face, and broke free. Scrambling like she never had before, Katara burst through the open cell door and hurled herself down the abandoned passageway. The bender was so terrified that she didn't notice the blood streaming down her face and into her eyes. Katara heard a roar and she screamed when she saw the man following her. Her pursuer was three feet behind her when she had slammed into something muscular. Petrified, Katara looked up to see Zuko's eyes staring at the man in shock. With an outraged bellow, Zuko stopped the man in his tracks. The soldier, who was in his late twenties, glared at Zuko and back to Katara, who huddled closer to Zuko and whimpered. Guards who had heard the commotion, hurried towards their Prince, the low ranking soldier was quickly surrounded. At Zuko's orders, they temporarily threw him into a nearby cell.

When Zuko looked back down at Katara, who had managed to rein in her emotions, the dam suddenly burst. She didn't care if he was her captor, if he would laugh at her misfortune or even if he was the son of the Fire Lord, Katara needed someone to hold her. The guards had disappeared, and Katara could feel the tears rolling down her face. She felt Prince Zuko tilt her head up, and as her eyes met his, she couldn't hold back her sobs any longer. Glad that he didn't have any armor on, Katara buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

Zuko had been stunned. Unsure, he awkwardly held the sobbing girl in his arms. He wasn't sure what to do; first of all, he had never thought that this kind of event would actually happen on HIS ship, nor did he expect his prisoner, who had been defying him, to seek him for solace. Secondly, did she just promise to tell him about the Avatar? If she hadn't, then he could always use this event as leverage. It was cruel, but may be necessary. However, now was not the time to question her; Katara was nearly hysterical. Carefully, Zuko lifted one of his hands from her back and stooped down towards her legs. Much more gentle then last time, Zuko hoisted her legs into the air, while still keeping an arm on her back. Not at all noticing his faint, faint blush, Katara shifted her head so that it was under his chin.

Therefore, that was how she became room-mates, or more like captor and hostage, with Prince Zuko. Katara had gotten over the event, but she would never trust any of the crew members. Strangely enough, the only person she really trusted was the Prince. General Iroh was very nice, she didn't know him very well. General Iroh smiled at her whenever he saw her, but kept a large distance between himself and her. (Actually, he wanted to give Zuko his space with his first real lady friend.) So… she felt safe with just Zuko.

After Katara had recovered from her ordeal, it was not long before Zuko prodded her about Avatar information. One night, he picked her up out of bed, carried her down to her old cell, and placed her in it. She had woken up scared and confused, only to have Zuko leaning on the side of the wall, casually asking for information. When she had hesitated, he had smirked, left and locked the cell. Plus, he extinguished the torches that lit the passageway. Katara sat there for five minutes, before she heard a noise; quickly, she debated with herself that Aang would want her to stay alive over everything else. Besides, she wasn't telling Zuko how to capture him, she was just saying where. Still, it took her about an hour to come to a conclusion. Hesitantly, she approached the cell doors. The doors had little peepholes and when she couldn't see Zuko anywhere, she started to panic. Little did she know, Zuko had cleverly stepped into the cell next to hers. She shook the cell door, which of course, did not budge. Distantly, she heard footsteps; she froze. It was either Zuko or someone else. (Actually, it was Zuko trying to scare her into submitting by walking in the nearby cell.) In the dark, Katara couldn't see anything! When the footsteps stopped, again, fear took a hold on her. Shaking, she had called out for Zuko. Within three minutes, Zuko, who was taking his time, had relit the torches and stood at her cell door. Quietly, Katara gave him the information of her friend's location and destination. Finding this information satisfactory, and the whole point that Katara yielded, Zuko opened the cell door and carried Katara back up to bed. Katara had been given a new dose of master vs. prisoner situation. For three days, she didn't talk to him but wordlessly did anything he said. Finally, Zuko got wind of what he had done, and frankly didn't like it. Four nights later, when Katara was in bed, he sat on her side of the bed and apologized for his rash behavior. Also, as a peace offering, if you looked at it in that way, Zuko invited her to a quick tour of the ship. Unsure of his change in attitude, Katara consented.

On her 'tour', Zuko had been civil, yet cautious. Zuko always kept her under rein with his hand on her shoulder. He forced Katara to turn away when he opened up a locked door, which was unnecessary; he didn't tell her how anything important worked, such as the engines, or locks. Nevertheless, Katara enjoyed the fresh air. It turned out that Zuko wasn't just cautious for her escaping plans, he was also cautious for her safety. When any lower to medium ranking soldier passed by, Katara automatically shrunk towards Zuko and Zuko automatically tightened his hold on her shoulder. In the end, they stopped on the deck for a few minutes. Zuko graciously released his hold on her shoulder momentarily and instead, hovered a few feet behind her, letting Katara wander the deck on a looser leash.

During this time, Katara or Zuko, both of them claimed the other started it, began to slowly slither up to the other in bed. They didn't intend to do this, just after a time, Katara would wake up pressed up against his body. After a while, Zuko and Katara began to accept this, and secretly looked forward to it.

Reviewing these thoughts once more, Katara slowly turned her body in Zuko's grip so that she faced him. Sleepily, Katara smiled as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck; her head fit in just right.

Anyways, back to her thoughts. Recently, Zuko had loosened his hold on her a bit more. A week ago, he had questioned her briefly. Very slyly, he hinted if she would want to spar with him. Katara had been extremely wary of it, with Zuko's amazing warrior skills and all. Though she consented readily after he promised that he would not hurt her intentionally. There was one catch; normally Zuko's servants brought dinner to them, if Katara was to spar and train with him, then she could not have any liquids at that time or any point in the night. Of course, she could drink water before and after training, but not in the evening. When Katara confusedly asked why not, Zuko simply explained that he didn't want his prisoner to escape with her newly acquired bending or agility.

It was a good thing for Zuko, too! With training every morning and a little in the evening, Katara soon was able to give Zuko a run for his money. Although, their mock battles usually ended with Katara pinned either to the floor or sometimes with her arms trapped in an iron grip and her back pressed up against his stomach.

Katara had only attempted an escape once. Well, actually twice; the first try was just a lock-picking attempt, but the second one was an actual escapade. Three days ago, she learned that she was to be held in ransom for the Avatar, or something dastardly like that. Immediately she had processed a plan. In a stroke of genius, Katara had bribed a fat soldier with extra meals, her own of course, to call down Prince Zuko in the middle of the night. In his haste to answer the desperate call, Zuko had failed to notice Katara's water whip keeping the door ajar. She had hidden a cup of water from her lunch meal under her bed, by the way. Since she had honed her warrior abilities, Katara crept almost silently down the dimly lit passageway. Katara had just slipped on deck when the alarm was sounded.

The young waterbender _almost _was missed in the sudden stampede of men. However, Zuko wasn't commanding the ship for nothing. Instead of following her, he had hurried up a back way, the servant's way, actually. This was one of the reasons why he had been so cautious on her tours.

Katara was readying herself for the plunge in the icy water, when Zuko's footsteps were heard right next to her. Leaping back with newly gained agility, Katara spun out of Zuko's grasp. However, Zuko was able to efficiently back her away from the railings and into a corner. Crying out with surprise when she realized she had been cornered, Katara summoned up a huge wave and together, Zuko and she began a desperate battle. Katara had her back to the railings, her destination, when Zuko decided to take extreme measures. With a massive effort and a roar, Zuko encircled his prey and himself in a deadly ring of fire. This resourcefully cut Katara off from her much needed water supply. When Katara still resisted, and Zuko had no desire to burn her, he raised the temperature of the flames. Instantly, her water boiled away and Katara started to wither. Almost unconscious from the impossibly hot flames, Katara tried to step away. She struggled against the heat, but she couldn't win. As her consciousness slipped away from her, Katara fell onto her knees, defeated. Fleetingly, she felt the heat extinguish and Zuko carefully lift her up into his arms.

When she woke up the next morning, she was surprised to be back in Zuko's bed. A quick glance told her that Zuko was getting ready for his, not hers anymore, morning training. Quickly, she examined her arms and legs and was stupefied that her limbs hadn't suffered a burn. Before Zuko left, he plopped down beside her. Apprehensive, she had looked over at him, was she to be punished? Was he going to throw her back into her cell? Was he going to burn her or something? However, before she could shyly voice her questions, Zuko answered them all. Yes, she was going to be punished. No, it wasn't extreme, it was simply holding off sparing for a day and tightening her restraints. Then, after Katara had silently nodded, Zuko had smirked and commented on her fighting skills. The bender was astounded as he complemented her. When Zuko had turned to leave, she quietly called him back. In a small voice, she asked why he hadn't burned her when he could have easily. Zuko's reaction was the same as Katara's to his compliments, he was thunderstruck. Stiffly, he told her that he would never purposely hurt someone when they couldn't properly defend themselves.

Today, Zuko had let her spar again with him. This time, she had beaten him by freezing his limbs over and over. After she had won, she had helped him up and given the defeated Prince a happy hug. A little bit grudgingly, Prince Zuko slowly returned the hug.

Katara smiled again and lifted her head. Measurably, she had extracted a hand from Zuko's grip and peered at his face in the moonlight. Honestly, she thought his scar made him extremely handsome and accented his features. She had never touched it, but she secretly wanted to. With deliberate slowness, Katara eased her finger towards his face. Gently, she touched his charred ear with her index finger, every so often casting fearful glances at Zuko's right facial side. Relieved that she hadn't awoken him, she continued to explore his flame-shaped scar. Reaching the end of it, she found herself compelled to do something more.

Triple checking to make sure he was asleep, Katara strained her neck muscles until her head reached his scar. Alert at all times, she placed a gentle kiss on the tissue. Then, she withdrew and buried her face back into his neck, praying that he hadn't noticed. After a few minutes of strained silence, Katara began to relax, then she noticed something: Prince Zuko wasn't breathing normally! He was lying next to her slightly stiffened and with baited breath. Hoping it was just a nightmare, Katara withdraw her head from her spot once more and carefully examined his features. Feeling her leave his chest, a small smile had crept onto Zuko's lips. When Katara's face hovered above him, an eye slid open, revealing it's chilling amber depth. Katara gasped in surprise and reeled back, only to have him lunge at her. Before Katara could form a plan and roll off the bed, Zuko snatched her thigh and elbow. Mindful not to dislocate her elbow, Zuko smoothly pulled her back towards his body. Katara stopped her little defiant struggles as he trapped her with his hands and chest.

"Getting a little bold are we?" Zuko whispered, his smirk not only affected his face but his voice as well.

Katara's only response was a deep face-hue, tan skin turning a bright red. Finally, she was able to form words and stuttered, "You… you… saw that?"

"No… I didn't see it. I felt it." His face leering.

"…which part?" Katara said so softly that Zuko, who had framed himself over her, had to strain his ears.

"Oh… ever since you twisted around. Then, you started examining my scar… very bold and dangerous… then, you kissed it… so what do you have to say." Zuko prompted.

"Uh… I'm sorry… it won't happen again." Katara promised.

Not liking this answer, Zuko suddenly sat up, swooping Katara up with him. Katara gave a muffled gasp as she found herself seated on Zuko's lap sideways. As Katara tried to contemplate on this and take a course of action, Zuko wrapped an arm around her collarbone. Almost tenderly, the Prince pushed his captive's chest back, which Katara meekly complied to; she was now in a position where she could no longer able to control her weight. She was forced to rely on his strong arms to hold her up. Now, she gazed up into his eyes, feeling his arm holding her; she saw him steadily gaze back. Part of her wanted to be released and allowed to snuggle back up to him, but another part of her wanted…

There! Her fantasy wish came true! Both slow and fast at the same time, Katara felt Zuko deliberately press his lips onto hers. A passion flared up within her and she felt both energized and fatigued. Never in her life had she pictured herself doing this. Frankly, if someone had told her 'you will kiss a fire bender', she would have laughed so hard until tears rolled. Yet, here she was. Eagerly, she accepted his lips and returned the kiss.

Finally, Zuko let her take a breath. He stared at her for a moment before gently pushing her off of him.

"Go to sleep." He commanded softly, yet firmly.

Shocked by his response, not that pushing her away was offensive, it was how he got over it so quickly. Shaking her head in confusion, Katara obediently burrowed under the bed covers. Despite the experience, sleep was kind to her. Again, as slumber was taking its toll, Katara was grabbed and again, she relaxed. Once more, Katara found herself being positioned around Zuko's body. Once her head was placed in Zuko's desired spot, she began to close her eyes. However, her eyes shot open when Zuko suddenly heaved himself onto an elbow. She couldn't help but shiver as the Prince of the Fire Nation placed a kiss on the side of her face, next to her left ear. Before Katara could respond, Zuko grunted and flopped back down. Katara sighed contentedly; Zuko held her in a loose, but firm, embrace.

It seemed like sleep was to be denied again. For yet again, Katara lay there, with a handsome boy holding her, thinking. The day after tomorrow, she would be ransomed for her friend, Aang, the Avatar. Zuko had contacted him one-sidedly by attaching Katara's necklace to ransom note. She was nervous for several reasons. First off, she wasn't sure how Aang was going to escape Zuko this time. Secondly and most importantly, she wasn't positive if she'd make the right choice. What if, deep down inside, she didn't want to leave? Katara sighed unhappily and banished these thoughts from memory, for now. The torn waterbender forced herself to relax and enjoy being held by the world's handsomest firebender; sleeping next to a firebender definitely had its benefits.

Finally, the angered and put-off sleep rushed forward and took its victim. Happily, the girl consented and was drug off to dreamland, where all dreams revolved around a certain Prince.

An//: Please review! Thanks!!!!


	16. Life Sprints

_An//: Thanks so much people. Okay this one's 4 u, toonfan820, it sounded like such a great idea. I hope it meets your expectations! Please Review guys, it boosts my confidence. Lol. _

**Life Sprints **

Today had been just another normal, tedious day in the Fire Nation. As Fire Lord, it was Zuko's duty to help all the little peasants with their needs, however silly or stupid.

Katara was five months pregnant. Everything was going fine. Every now and then she would go into scary mood swings. That was usually when Zuko decided to hit the road. Sometimes, she was gentle and wanted attention. Happily, he would lie next to her and kiss her, giving her whatever affection she desired. Unfortunately, being pregnant somehow put Katara in a killing mood. He had ordered all of the vases and basins taken out of their room recently. Three weeks ago she had almost killed him, unintentionally of course, she just got way to rough with him. Mentally, Zuko had promised himself that they would only have one or two kids, no more. It was dangerous being around her! However, he couldn't just move to another room for a year. He obviously loved Katara and staying away from her would have been just as good as her crippling him with an ice dagger! So Zuko, the Fire Lord, every night, had to bow to the wishes of his moody wife.

Carefully, Zuko looked through the peephole in his office. Could he go through his room or would he have to use the new secret tunnel exit? Ah, there she was! It looked like she was sleeping peacefully on their huge bed. Yes… everything was fine now. The coast was clear.

Zuko swore in unprintable language when his big metal office door squealed on its hinges. Tense as a bowstring and ready to flee for his life, Zuko glanced at his bed. Instantly he relaxed, she didn't notice! She was still deep in slumber-land.

Like an animal who had sniffed the wind and found it satisfactory, Zuko padded quietly past their bed at a slow pace. Little did he know that Katara was faking.

Vigilantly, Katara cracked an eye open, revealing its hypnotizing blue colors. She forced herself to be still. When her husband peered inventively at her, she passed the test; the prey was unsuspecting.

Remembering her days in the South Pole, Katara carefully rolled off the bed, mindful of the baby. She let out a _hiss_ when she landed softly on the floor, like when a saber-tooth mooselion finds a grazing antehorse, (antelope-horse).

Zuko froze when he heard the soft noise. If he hadn't experienced it earlier, he would have ignored it for being a malfunction of machinery. Eyes wide, he groaned aloud when his wife was no where to be found.

"Okay Zuko… Don't freak out… it's just Katara…. She had to go to the bathroom… yes, that's it!" Zuko slowly backed up against a nearby wall. He frantically picked up a random piece of metal decorative and held it over his lower front. Hoping that Katara had just gone to the bathroom or something, Zuko began to slide along the wall.

When a huge water whip bounced off the metal plate, denting it, Zuko almost whimpered. Why did she always have to strike there? It would almost be nice if she slapped his chest or something, but no, always lower regions.

Zuko glanced around wildly trying to find his stalker. Finally, he found her. She was a dangerous five feet away, and she was grinning. Of course, there was water hovering around her. Zuko set off a blast of fire, sometimes he was able to scare her off. Katara didn't even flinch. It was like a feral dog. They got used to people and then they were no longer afraid of them. Katara knew, even in this state, that Zuko would never burn her.

"Smart Zuko! Marry the one woman who can bend the water in the air! Why don't you just throw yourself to the platypus-bears?" Zuko thought, scrambling away from the maniac woman.

"Katara, honey, sweetie, think of the baby!" Zuko offered weakly as Katara advanced, making a javelin out her supplies.

"The baby is observing." Katara said, almost sweetly.

"Oh… you want our baby to be a waterbender?" Zuko was stalling now, inching for the door.

"Of course, waterbenders are so much tougher than firebenders." She said smoothly.

Oh man, she was baiting him! He was in deep, deep trouble.

Ignoring the comment, Zuko asked a totally random question, "What do you want her favorite animal to be?"

"Who said it was going to be a girl?" Katara countered suspiciously.

"Nothing, notta! I don't know! Who said anything about it?" Zuko supplied, waiting for an opening in her offense.

Zuko noticed something about his wife, her water started to waver and her shoulders slumped. She was transitioning moods. This was a good sign.  
Tears started to roll down her face, Katara dropped her water and sunk to the floor.

"Zuko?" She whispered as Zuko slid over to her, discarding the metal disk.

"Katara, it's okay. I'm here. Zuko's here." He said in a pacifying voice.

Katara melted into his arms and Zuko absently stroked her hair. The tension in her features was slowly dying down. Yes… his magical charms of handsomeness were working!

"Katara, I love you. Everything's perfect. You're beautiful. I love you. I miss you. Don't be angry." Zuko soothed, spouting off complements. Anything to get her to relax.

He felt Katara turn to him. She smiled through her tears and kissed his cheek. Zuko returned the kiss on her lips. Katara slowly brought her head down onto his shoulder. Zuko held her firmly, but gently, and Katara sighed happily. As Katara was drifting to sleep, Zuko couldn't help but do a little victory line.

"They call me Zuko the wife tamer."

"What!?!" Katara growled, instantly awake and clutching his shirt, "What did you say?"  
Zuko flinched and struggled to gently undo her killer grip on his clothes. Finally, he managed to pry her hands off. He leapt to his feet and raced towards the door. He didn't bother with the metal covering or precision. It was a race against time. Zuko flew past there bed and yelped when a whip smacked him smartly on the head. The door was three feet away and open. As the endangered Fire Lord gathered himself for a leap, he slipped on a frozen floor. Zuko slid the last three feet and collided into the metal walls, face first, missing the door by an inch. Zuko's nose gushed blood, but he ignored it. He hurled himself through the door and slammed it shut. Zuko sat panting up against the door. However, his warrior instincts urged him to move, and warrior instincts had saved his life many a time. Instantly, the Fire Lord obeyed. Just in time! With a warrior call from his attacker, and a sickening shrill screech, the door caved in slightly, bearing the huge scar of an ice dagger. In the middle of the door, it had bent into a sharp V.

"I love you!" Zuko called as a parting shot and raced away, yet again, for his life.

At times like these, he envied his father's imposing, feared, reputation and his received respect.


	17. Results

**An//: I'm not happy with this one. This is just a filler. Sorry I've been gone so long. Please Review & Thanks. **

Most women look down at their babies with all the love and tenderness in the whole world. Some got overprotective. Others never let other people touch their beloved child, male or female. Katara did none of the above, she screamed.

It had happened late at night, two nights after giving birth. The birth had been tough, very tough. Zuko had become so stressed and anxious that the doctor had ordered his Lord out of the room. Finally, the baby had been born and everything was peaceful. With one catch, Katara had been unconscious towards the end and hadn't seen the baby.  
Zuko had carried his wife to bed, not really realizing that he was now a father. He had held her for the whole night and during most of the next day, listening to her steady breathing and consoling in her presence. Fire Lord Zuko had called for the baby to be brought into the room, it had been premature and had to go to an infirmary for a time to be checked on. His amber eyes were huge as Katara's waterballs as he stared at his child, a tiny little girl.

Finally asleep as he held the tiny infant and Katara curled up to his side, his beloved wife awoke. Her piercing scream made him jump three feet in the air, before tumbling back onto the soft bed. Katara held the baby, who had somehow rolled off of Zuko's lap, with eyes a size that would rival the moon.

"Wha-…," she tried again, "What…what the he-?"  
"Katara," Zuko pressed his face into the crook of her neck, "shh… it's okay. You're awake, now."  
"No Zuko." She snapped, jerking her body away from her husband, "What the hell is this?"

"Eh?" Was all Zuko could come up with as he stared at his wife, who was in turn staring at their still sleeping child.

"Whose kid is this?"  
"Ours." Zuko said numbly, not believing she couldn't remember.

"What? I don't remember anything like that! This isn't my kid! Did… did you have an affair?" Katara demanded, "You did! You did! Who was it?"

Zuko watched in horror as his wife burst into tears and leaned against him, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"  
Immediately he wrapped his arms around his wife's trembling form, "No, Katara, no. This is our baby. I love you, I love you. Don't you remember? You had a tough time giving birth, that's it. The doctor said you might have some sort of relapse. Everything was and is okay."

Katara didn't really seem to hear. "Why? Why? Why?"

Since denying her outrageous claim did no good, Zuko decided to instead use the baby's obvious heritage.

"Katara, honey, look. The baby has blue eyes, like yours. See, it also has darker skin. I've been with you the whole time. I couldn't possibly have had an affair with another waterbender, could I?"

Katara sniffled and looked from the baby, to Zuko and back to the baby, "You're sure? You're not lying to me?"

"I promise." Zuko whispered earnestly.

After Zuko had successfully pointed out that this was indeed their child, their blood, Katara seemed to relax. Within thirty minutes, she was back to her usual self, but with still no memory of the birth.

In the years to come, whenever their child did something outrageously bold, stupid or rude, she would corner Zuko. Zuko would have to listen, well, actually, he had let her corner him in the first place, so he was actually quite amused, while she ranted about how that kid was definitely not her child.

Whenever things got to rough, however, he quickly put an end to the fight. In fact, he soon began to look forward to these little fights, he missed battling people. As Fire Lord, the only reason the Lord would fight was to put others into their place, or if they were challenged in some sort of revenge scheme.

Their little kid, a hybrid of water and fire, was spoiled rotten and shared the bed with them.

Katara had developed her motherly instincts much later. So, unfortunately for the kid, she was much more protective over her as she grew up. This often resulted in disobedience and on several occasion, Katara and Zuko caught the girl sneaking out of the palace with a friend.

Zuko wisely decided, after much conversation with the Fire Palace's doctor, that having another baby could be lethal for Katara.

Katara had been a little fussy at first, but soon realized the logic in this. Therefore, the great Fire Lord Zuko and his lady, Katara, only had one heir.


	18. Savior in a Sense

**An//: I hope this one was better than the last! Please review!**

In the cover of darkness, a small strewn-out body was found. Her eyes colored of a deep blue that could only speak of Water-Tribe origins were wide and haunted. Yet, her face was set in a firm, determined line. She was not unconscious, but in such a state of terror that her brain momentarily no longer registered the passing events. Her outer clothes had been torn away, revealing white undergarments that ran up and down her curved body. The body itself was still bleeding, even though its attackers had long since left. The girl was a story of war itself, a mere symbol of the horrors caused by war and hate.

Her rescuer sighed softly and looked down in pity, or perhaps something more, at the afflicted. Carefully, so as not to unsettle the hardening blood, the tall young man hoisted the limp girl into his arms. He felt some relief and reassurance at the faint breath on his neck. He secretly bore her past his guards and dreaded sister and company. Deep inside his room, he attended efficiently to her wounds; teasingly trying to coax her heart to beat normally. Eventually, the poor girl was past her critical state but was as cold as an artic ice cube. Devotedly, he bundled her up next to him and administered heat to her through out the long night.

Black, everything was black.

Katara, curled up to something pleasantly warm, tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. She became quite puzzled as her eyelashes brushed against something. A questing hand slowly reached up to feel her face, and discovered the cloth bound loosely over her eyes. Her hand trailed to the back of her head and felt at the knot.

Before she could tug the cloth away from her face, a hand quietly placed itself over hers and guided it back to its previous position. Mind still foggy for some reason, Katara wondered if this was some sort of joke and rested her head back down onto something warm… and alive!

Katara stiffened and tried to pull away. Two arms carefully wrapped around her torso and kept her struggling at a minimum; she felt the strong muscles in its limbs holding her in place, it was a man.

Quickly, her mind started to go into panic mode. Head filling with that night's images, she comprehended that she must have been taken captive; her mind went into overdrive when she noticed something, she was just in underwear, other undergarments and a large shirt. She had been used!

Suddenly, a voice cut through all of her thoughts, "Shh… settle down or you'll re-open these wounds. Lie still. Nothing has or will happen to you. Katara," the voice said soothingly while rubbing her arm, "you're okay."

The hand uncoiled itself from around her waist and gently asked her head to return to its past spot. Slowly, Katara obeyed and started to calm. As some doubts and lurking fears were banished from her mind, the young maiden realized something that threatened to plunge her back into chaos.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in a quiet voice that unintentionally told him of all her fears.

The person who was with her paused for a long period of time, causing Katara's mind to slowly creep towards the 'panic' button again.

"It's not important," Her answer finally came, "but I've known you for a while."

"Wh-who are you?"

"That's not important either. All you need to know is that I am a friend, you're safe and I promise no harm will come to you." The soothing voice said calmly, running a hand down her thinly covered back.

Katara wasn't sure how to respond to that. Yet, it wouldn't be good to get all excited for no reason, assess the situation. The young bender forced herself to relax, and noticed something else, something radiating from within this person. Something that could only mean…

"You're a firebender, aren't you." Katara whispered, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I'll give you that much. I am a firebender."

"Why are you helping me?" The next question was asked almost inaudibly, "Why am I blindfolded?"

"Because I'm someone who is trying to earn your trust. I can't help it with the blindfold part, I didn't want you to freak out and hurt yourself." The sound vibrated through his chest.

"But…"

At this exact moment, a door slid open with a metallic, pressurized _hiss. _Katara felt her captor, or savior, whatever he was, stiffen beside her. She heard a heavy metal sound hit the floor in a pattern, footsteps. Unconsciously, Katara tried to snuggle closer to the firebender, her only protection. From this, she learned two things: she was in a Fire Nation dwelling of some sort, and this was a kind of servant, this person was extremely well-off.

"What do you want?" The voice was harsh and commanding. It took a moment for Katara to realize that this was the man's voice. A commander? This new voice, this side of him, was somewhat familiar…

"I am sorry for my interruptions, Prince Zuko. Where would you like me to set your meal, a light, delicate snack fit for a Prince like yourself?"

Katara felt the person harden beside her. She didn't hear or feel his reply as her mind spun. Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko, the person who had betrayed her under the streets of Ba Sing Se, had found her and was taking care of her? For what? Was she bait? Was she to be tortured?  
Then her mind replayed a part of Zuko's message.

'"… because I'm someone who is trying to earn your trust… I am a friend, you're safe and I promise no harm will come to you…"

The footsteps exited and audible _hiss_ was heard again. Katara waited quietly for whoever this person was to say something, to either deny or confirm that he was indeed Prince Zuko.

When several awkward moments past, Katara carefully brought a hand up from his chest. Cautiously, her hand traveled to where she guessed his face would be. She gasped in surprise as her hand met with damaged tissue, right where his cheek was… there was his eyelid and his lips. Everything was just as she remembered from her previous touch two weeks ago. Hand still on his face, Katara slowly shifted and brought her other hand to behind her head. She fingered the knot for a few seconds, expecting a hand, more rough this time, to force it away. When no rebuking came, he hadn't moved at all, Katara quietly slipped the cloth off of her head. She even waited a couple seconds to open her eyes, to give him time to clamp a hand over them if he wished to do so. However, no hand came at all, and Katara slowly opened her eyes.

She had felt the scar and heard his name spoken, but it was still one of the biggest surprises ever. There he was, the person she had been dreaming about ever since the cave, lying near her. He had even tolerated, possibly enjoyed her resting on his chest, he had again let her touch his mark! She looked up into his eyes. They were so… captivating. He was extremely handsome, darkly, but still handsome, although she would rather chop off her own hand than admit it. His hair was still shaggy, which almost reminded her of the bittersweet memory of Jet. He seemed to be waiting for something… like a statue… oh yeah…

Carefully, Katara lifted her hand off of the Prince's face. "Do you promise?"

"What?" The statue came alive.

"Do you still keep your promises… does this mean you're… a friend? Does this mean…"

"Yes. It still means that I'm trying to help you and nothing is going to hurt you."

"Including you?" Katara asked hesitantly, waiting for him to explode.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it." Zuko half growled, half spoke.

Katara flinched and turned her face away from his tone and he instantly softened.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"About… what?" Katara said, turning back to him.

"I can't tell you right now." Zuko said promptly. "Just… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay…" Katara whispered warily then asked, "What now?"

"Whatever." Zuko shrugged, "As long as you don't move around much. No one knows you're here, let's keep it that way. Azula definitely can't know of your presence."

Thousands of images flooded her mind at the mention of Zuko's twisted sister. Her usual soft face hardened into lines before releasing the breath she had been holding and sitting up.

"So why are you risking your status with Azula for me?" Katara asked, skeptical.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Zuko was really growling this time.

"For what? You said you couldn't tell me what you were sorry for! For all I know, you could be apologizing for some future deed!" Katara started to slide off the bed when a sharp pain rolled across her back. With a moan she dropped to the floor, holding back tears.

"Do you have to make things so difficult?" Zuko murmured to himself as he quickly stepped over to her sprawled out body. He continued to grumble as he picked her carefully up off the floor and placed her gently back on the large red bed. "Just go to sleep or something."

Katara tried not to blush as he stared at her and decided that obeying him was most likely the best option. Carefully, she turned delicately over so her back faced him and closed her eyes. Before she began her long night of fighting for sleep, she whispered, "What time is it?"

"Eh… around midnight. Shut up so I can sleep." Was Zuko's graceful, princely reply.

"Hey Kat! Here kitty, kitty! Come on, let's have some fun! Oh… look at her kitty cat claws." A looming figure sneered, poking her an laughing at her futile attempts to claw him away.

"Yeah, look at her! Isn't she the cutest thing?" Another said, grabbing her and smooching her.

As Katara screamed, the first figure slapped her so hard that her cheek was beading with blood. Stunned, she fell to the ground, determined not to whimper.

"Too bad she's a waterbender; we could have had some real fun." A third said, almost monotonous. Katara glanced up fearfully and distantly registered the glint of metal.

"Shh… Baby, you won't feel a thing…" Someone stooped next to her and whispered into her ear.

Katara's instincts screamed at her to roll. As she did, she felt something slash her shoulder, in an attempt to lop her head. The blood streamed out of her afflicted shoulder. Katara's set her lips in a firm line and her eyes, clouded with terror, would not leak tears. Then everything went black…

Something was clamped over her mouth. Katara's eyelids fluttered and her cerulean blue eyes strained to see. Someone was holding her… the memories came rushing back at this point… Zuko!  
"Be quiet," he said, sternly and softly at the same time.

Katara nodded her head and he sighed discontentedly and released her. Distantly as she sat up, she noticed that her face was wet, with her own tears.

"Was I screaming?" Her voice was so soft that the Prince had to strain his well-trained ears.

"Yes."

"I… I'm sorry." She apologized, still deathly quiet.

"Just don't scream anymore."

Katara nodded once more and sunk back down to the sheets. She curled into them and started to close her eyes. However, she suddenly had a distressing moment of realization, she did not want to dream.

She could feel _his _warm body near her, but she dare not to snuggle up to him. Katara wasn't sure whether to label him as an enemy, neutral or a friend. Why did this spot on the bed have to be so cold? Had she iced the bed or something?

Katara sighed, agitated with herself and him. Why did… never mind. Asking questions in her mind wouldn't help her, it never had. She told herself not to shiver, but when had her body ever listened to her?

What she needed, she mused to herself, was a nice, long, warm vacation.

Zuko tried not to feel guilty as he lay by his past enemy. Why had she woken him up, in the middle of this accursed night, screaming? She had obviously been dreaming, but of what? The people who did that to her, perhaps? Uncle had always said, in one of his roundabout teaching ways, that people were made to help other people, to comfort and give solace to them. Then again, his uncle's life revolved around tea…

What did this girl think of him? Had all of her faith, as little as it had been, shattered over his little ploy? There were only a couple ways to find out.

Hoping with all his strength that she wouldn't notice the concern in his voice, Zuko lifted a hand and gently placed it on Katara's back.

"You okay?" Zuko almost flinched when he felt how cold her body was, he could feel it through the thin material of her, well, his, nightshirt.

"I'm sorry I woke you." His unexpected company said as softly as ever.

"You're sure?" Zuko insisted.

"Why?" Katara whispered.

"Because… because you look extremely cold." Zuko finally blurted.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Katara replied, "So what? What could you do? I don't want to bother you or anything."

"Well…" Zuko paused for a while before saying slowly, "Um, we could, I mean, you could…"

"What?" Katara asked, having no idea what he was suggesting.

"Um… when you woke up… I had been keeping you…"

"You mean to say… that I can lay on your chest? You can make me warm by… your firebending without killing me?" Katara was astounded by no ends.

"Only this once." Zuko half growled, half whispered.

"I-I… don't know what to say…"  
"Well then, don't say anything!" This was almost a snarl.

"I… okay," Katara said as she allowed Zuko to scoop her up. She was quiet as he deposited her gently and when he settled himself down next to her.

"How does this work?" Katara asked as she stared up into his breath-taking eyes.

"You just give me your arm," Zuko instructed as he lifted Katara's arm and started to concentrate.

However, he was interrupted as Katara whimpered suddenly, "You're not going to burn me, right?"

Zuko looked down at her skeptically, causing Katara to embarrassedly look away, nod and lay her head hesitantly down on Zuko's upper torso.

Katara gasped suddenly as the heat hit her suddenly. It spiraled up from her arms. It rushed down her stomach and reached her legs, banishing all of the cold radiating in her muscles.

"T-th-thanks," Katara whispered and closed her eyes.

Zuko's only response was to move his arms and hold her tighter.

"What… what happens now?" Katara said, breaking the silence.

"I- I guess I should tell you." Zuko answered after a second.

"What!" Katara tried to bolt up, but Zuko still kept a firm grip on her.

"Let me go!" Katara begged, looking up into his eyes and writhing against his strong arms. Tears started to prick at the back of her eyes, tricked again! Had she been rescued only to be used for his twisted schemes.

"Katara, listen to me." Zuko commanded softly but steadily.

"Wh-why? Why do you do this? Why didn't you just leave me there? Why?" Katara was so near tears that her voice cracked. She tried to find some leverage to tear away from him. His hands were clamped down firmly on her wrists. To her greatest fears, she felt his hands slowly warming up.

"No! Don't burn me!" Katara whimpered suddenly, increasing her struggles all the more.

Zuko's eyes seemed to soften, but he still wouldn't let go. Instead, he rolled over on top of her and efficiently pinned her to the bed. As he looked down at her terror, anguish laden face, he almost released her.

"Katara, settle down. Shh… settle down." Zuko said calmly as her blue eyes pooled with tears.

Katara tried to take several deep breaths, but was unsuccessful.

"Katara, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just listen to me," Zuko whispered.

The trapped waterbender didn't answer, she chose to stare at him with large, scared eyes.

"I'm going to let go of you." Zuko announced slowly and clearly, "In order for you to remain un-tethered, I suggest you listen."

Underneath Zuko, Katara nodded and wondered if he thought that using big vocabulary made him superior.

Silently, Zuko freed her and sat on the bed. He watched with hidden concern as Katara struggled to sit and eyed him with wary fear.

"What happened in those caves… it wasn't what you thought."

"But-"

"No interruptions." Zuko cut her off, "as I was saying… wait. What is your version of what happened underneath Ba Sing Se?"

Katara looked thoughtful for a few minutes, alternating from looking at him, to glancing back down to the sheets. "The obvious."

"Which was?" Zuko prodded, but then decided against it, "You mean that I was thrown into the caverns with you, I was nice, then, you left with your friend. Azula shows up, fights you and then I join her. I fight the Avatar, you fight Azula. You almost beat Azula, but I stopped you. Then, I fight you. The Avatar was defeated momentarily and Azula and I beat you. The Avatar goes into Avatar Mode or whatever, and Azula shoots him. You save him, and then my uncle comes and fights to give you time to escape. I have betrayed my uncle and now serve my sister in an attempt to restore my honor."

"But that is what happened!" Katara protested after Zuko had completed his little overview.

"I'm not finished yet!" Zuko snapped and Katara winced.

"So, by now, well, until now, you think I was trying to gain your trust or something to my advantage. Then, Azula appears and I decide to openly betray you. Is that right?" Zuko finished.

"What's your point?" Katara asked softly, knowing that she couldn't fight anything he did and still extremely tired.

"You still don't trust me." Zuko observed quietly.

"Why should I?" Katara finally let lose her emotions, "How am I supposed to trust when you admit that you betrayed us! Aang almost died! If you had joined us, we would have had a chance! I-"

At this point, Zuko stopped listening to her rant and surveyed the waterbender a foot away from him. Her wounds, wrapped but still obvious, were large and ugly. How had she gotten those anyway? An attempted suicide, or perhaps she had foolishly fought someone who far outclassed her?

"…do you even know how long I've…" Katara was still saying in a rather loud voice.

"Hey," Zuko suddenly cut in, and decided to switch subjects, "I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations! I'm not perfect, if you haven't noticed."

Katara was looking at him defiantly. That was the waterbender he was used to. Defiance. But what had she been in, when she had first woken up? Why had she seemed so scared? It could have been just the horror of waking up somewhere new, but it didn't seem likely.

"What happened tonight?" Zuko asked quietly and read Katara like a book.

She was surprised, no, more like astounded. Then, she was angry, most likely because she didn't think that he should know. Finally, a look that could only be described as hunted entered her eyes and stayed.

"Well?"

"I… I," Katara didn't seem prepared to answer that question.

"What? Did you fight someone who was better than you? Did you get your waterbending behind kicked? It's about time if you ask me! Too bad I wasn't there to see it!" Zuko jested, trying to shake her out of the prey expressions.

Katara bit her lip and turned slightly to the side, hiding her face. She seemed to be struggling with something. Just as Zuko thought she was going to burst into tears or something, she whirled at him. Her hand was raised, but her eyes weren't angry. They were even worse then before, they looked like someone who had gone through an experience almost equivalent to death.

As he caught her fist deftly in a hand, she gasped in a hyperventilating voice, "You have no idea what it was like. Zuko, I… I…"  
At that precise moment, Katara decided to surrender to her feelings and burst into tears. However, she hid from Zuko's watchful gaze by leaning forward and burying her face in one of Zuko's sleeves.

Zuko was surprised by her actions, but had expected as much. Careful not to disturb her too much, he reached around her with his free arm and without even a grunt, hoisted her onto his lap.

She didn't even seem to notice the change in position, but kept crying. Zuko absentmindedly rubbed her, as his uncle had done when he had gone into hysterical fits about his father's curse on him.

The outburst lasted a minute or two before Katara was able to regain her composure. She struggled to sit up straight in his crossed legs and he could feel her hastily trying to wipe away her tears.

Prince Zuko said nothing as she decided to lean against him. Katara seemed to have decided that she wouldn't make it any more embarrassing for him.

"Oh… I'm sorry, again. I don't know what's wrong with me! Every time you're around, I just break down! I'm sorry! You're probably really mad at me… I understand…" Katara started to blunder.

Zuko took this opportunity to delicately touch a finger to her lips. "Quiet. I'm not mad, okay? I'm sorry for what I said."

As Katara sat in Zuko's lap, the Prince quietly explained how joining up with Azula had been a trick all along. He was only fooling because, for the moment, he couldn't take his sister head on. If he had joined with the Avatar, Azula and the Di Li would have crushed them. Thus, this had been the only way. He told her that his uncle and he had figured out everything. Soon, the proper moment to strike Azula would come and then he could join them, as he had planned to do originally in the caves. Tomorrow morning after she had rested completely and her wounds weren't infected, he would arrange for her to escape safely back to the Avatar.

"I told you, I have changed." Zuko whispered, looking down at Katara, who was now resting against him.

He watched as she smiled a dazzling white flash before whispering again, "Now just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be fine."

With his back comfortably up against his bed frame and a waterbender sleeping safely in his arms, Zuko closed his startling amber eyes. In this extremely early morning, this was definitely one of the weirdest nights he had ever had.

**An//: OMG! When is the new season start! I've been waiting FOREVER!**


	19. Commitments

**An//: Hey guys, where are u? I haven't heard from you in a while! Please review & I hope you like this. **

_Commitments _

****

On the edge of Fire Nation territory, tense and nervous, Aang, Sokka and Toph decided to break the news to Katara.

Aang decided to go first. Carefully, as careful as he had ever been, Aang tried to walk causally to Katara. Katara, who's hair was down and framing her face, bent over a plant, which wasn't normal, but the airbender was too preoccupied to notice.

"So, Katara…" Aang stuttered over his words, fighting to maintain a 'calm' tone of voice.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked in a hollow voice, not looking up, "Is your back bothering you?"

"Eh? Oh no, it's fine!" Aang said, in his anxiety he had forgotten all about his nearly-fatal lighting injury. "How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm as fine as I can be, considering that the Earth Kingdom has fallen, the comet is almost here and that people we thought had changed really didn't!"

Aang flinched away from her tones. Bad start. "Well… Um…"

"What do you want Aang?" Katara finally glanced up from her plant, and Aang caught a dismal expression in her eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang stated softly.

"Nothing." Katara whispered, turning away from Aang.

"Well… Okay…" Aang whispered, so distressed over his usually positive friend's attitude that he forgot about what he was going to say, "Bye!"

"Bye Aang," Katara said almost inaudibly, staring wistfully back at her plant.  
"How could he?" She whispered softly, thinking of the person she had been thinking of for so long.

"Aang! Did you tell her?" Sokka, hidden in the nearby trees with Toph, said anxiously as the little Avatar approached them.

"Yeah…" Aang muttered to himself, not actually hearing Sokka's question.

"How did it go?" Sokka demanded quietly, but was ignored.

"Where are they again?" Sokka whispered to the blind earthbender, who seemed to be focusing on his little sister.

"I've told you three times already, Snoozles! They're waiting a little ways away from our campsite. They're waiting for our signal, remember?" (An//: Does Toph actually call Sokka that or is that made-up)

"Should we go get them?"

"No, let Sugar Queen ponder it a bit." Toph suggested wisely, "Have them show up at dinner."

"Since when are we having dinner?" Sokka asked suddenly, trying to recall the last time they had actually had a 'dinner', more like 'eat whatever you can find'.

"They have a bit of money, stupid! Weren't you paying attention to ANYTHING?" Toph nearly shouted but remembered to keep quiet.

"No…" Sokka muttered sullenly, "I was too busy trying to figure out if he was going to attack us or not!"

"Nice…" Toph smirked, while punching the elder boy's arm playfully and sauntering away.

"Oww…." Sokka interjected, rubbing his arm and following the earthbender.

Normally, Katara would have followed Aang and asked him what was wrong. Normally, she would have been scrounging around for some sort of meal. But today was far from normal, even from all of the usual strange things that happened around her. No, today… today was…

She couldn't say it, couldn't think it.

Focus on something else, she told herself silently. Focus on this new trick.

Listening to her own advice, Katara reached up with the back of her tan hand and wiped the straying tears off her face.

Think, instead, of him.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Sokka whispered anxiously from behind another tree, apparently keeping look-out.  
"Yes. Stop worry, Sokka, everything will go fine. I'm sure your sister will take this news as nicely as you have." An elderly, yet strong and familiar voice answered confidently from inside the glade of trees.

"Fine…" Sokka grunted after Toph made an extremely rude comment of how nervous he was.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Aang piped up as he helped the two new-comers set up dinner.

Sokka looked at the setting sky and whispered ominously to himself, "You don't want to know…"

"Katara!" Toph's voice rang out into the night sky, disrupting Katara from her practice.

Concentration slipped away, her quarry shattered in front of her eyes, sending Katara into an awful mood.

"What do you want!" Katara screamed back at her friend, more annoyed than she had been in her past days.

"Dinner!" The earthbender retorted just as loudly as before.

"Since when do we have dinner that I haven't made?"

"Since just now, Sugar Queen! So come before I have to earthbend your sorry butt over here!"

"Well excuse me, your royal Tophness, but I happen to have a life of my own, and don't heed to someone else's call! So unless that…" at this point Katara broke off for a few seconds, most likely to swear profusely, "prince is here, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"This is not good." Sokka moaned into his hands.

"Didn't you tell the young lady?" The elderly, somewhat fat, man said, as his nephew fumed silently.

"Aang!" Sokka hissed, through his fingers.

"Heh heh heh, oops…" Aang said, turning red.

"I guess the important fact that they…" Sokka paused to point theatrically at the ex-royals seated before him, "are joining us and they're, supposedly, no longer enemies. That fact just happened to slip your mind! What is wrong with you! Now she's going to think that we didn't tell her and we kept it a secret! I'm the one who's going to end up…"  
"Mr. Sokka, I'm sure it will be…"

Sokka turned quickly, and transferred his killing glare from Aang to Iroh, "Do you have any idea what she can do with those waterwhips? I'm talking PAIN, pain, loads of pain! All for what? That little cheeky airbender who calls himself the Avatar… he…"  
"Are you done yet, Snoozles?" Toph asked sarcastically, forcing Sokka to pause in the middle of his melodramatic speech.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?" Aang asked, still red and smiling sheepishly.

"No! Tell me, Aang, why didn't you just tell her? Just like this, 'hi Katara, how are you doing? Really, me too! Hey, guess what? You know that guy who's been chasing us around the world for the past six months or whenever you found me in that iceberg? Yes, that guy.  
Hey don't hit me! Don't kill the messenger! He and his uncle are going to teach me firebending, so that I can end this stupid war! What do you say, eh?" Sokka finished with a ostentatious bow.

"Very dramatic." Toph added into the dead silence.

"I was going to tell her, I really was!" Aang said defensively after a few seconds of appropriate, contemplating silence. "You wouldn't have told her either if you had seen how she was! She… she was already extremely depressed for some reason, I didn't want to make it worse. You know how she's been acting since… well…"

"Point taken." Toph replied sardonically.

"Hey!" Aang yelped, hearing the heavy sarcasm in his sifu's tone, "This is still a shock for me too! How was I supposed to know that I'd end up with him! I mean, he's been chasing me for months! He even jumped off a building to grab at me!"

"He did?" Toph's sarcastic tone was replaced by curiosity.

"No." The still fuming teen spoke, earning stares from all of the group.

After a few minutes of drawn out silence, he added, "It doesn't count if I jumped off the top of the ship to the deck."

"Close enough." Sokka judged.

"When did that happen?" Iroh spoke suddenly.

"Never mind Uncle." Zuko whispered, drawing back into his secluded silence.

"So… how is this all going to work out…" Sokka said, and everyone's, not including Zuko's, brow furrowed.

"What going to work out?" Katara asked, stepping into the glade of trees and slowly taking in the blazing fire, the actual food and the two new guests.

"Katara… um… hi." Aang and Sokka said simultaneously.

Katara didn't even look at her friends, but stared at a certain Prince, who glared right back.

"Zuko," Iroh prodded but didn't receive a response from either party.

"Katara," Sokka also added but was unsuccessful as well.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Katara snarled, all the ice of the South Pole in her voice.

"None of your business," Zuko said almost smugly.

"Good job, Zuko. You've reached an all new level of low." Katara retorted, smiling angrily, which was scary in itself.

"I'm sorry, peasant. Your Avatar needed MY help, so you'll just have to settle with my demands."

"Your demands? Traitors don't get any demands." Katara taunted.

"Neither do peasants." Zuko announced, curling his lip distastefully.

"At least I'm not an ex-royal and a traitor." Katara hissed, taking a step closer.

"Katara." Toph tried to interrupt in an actual serious tone.

"Really? Oh well, even after all of that, I'm still better than the sludge that you are." Zuko said coolly, goading her on with his liquid gold eyes.

At this time, there was a definite change in the weather. The trees started to rock a little and it seemed extremely nippy, but everyone was too focused on the two benders' conversation.

"At least I have friends and a sibling who doesn't want to kill me!"

"At least I have better tastes in appearances," Zuko cruelly shot back, eyeing her shabby clothes with a smirk.

That was too much. Katara and company were poor, dirt poor. She had tried to fix her burnt Water Tribe clothes, but they looked worse then the Earth Kingdom clothes they had picked out of a street vendor for almost nothing. She had tried to be cheerful about it, and often put flowers or scraps of her previous clothes in the scratchy green cloth. But nothing worked.

Katara bit her lip, hard. She waited until the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth before she released the incredibly pressure. Today was not her day, first that… and now this…

"Was that the best you got? Ha, well I've figured you out. The timid girl with a little bit of waterbending skill that has brief flashes of temper, that almost immediately subside." Zuko sneered triumphantly at Katara's silence, then noticing her demeanor, added with a laugh, "Oh please don't. Please don't cry."

Tears did sting at the back of her eyes, but not because of what the Prince had said. Katara wasn't mentally there. Instead, her mind had automatically rewound to the reason of today's anniversary… She was remembering… the face, the look of the eyes, the tears and the firm lips. The sneering, the laughter and the… the blazing fiery fist as it came… crashing down onto the victim's beautiful face… the screams…

"Stupid peasant. Where's your backbone? Oh, you don't have any!" Zuko noted when the waterbender had stopped a mere foot away from him.  
"Zuko!" Iroh, almost, cut through Katara's and Zuko's conversation.

Zuko, in natural excitement over this little victory, as cruel as it was, lit his hands with a whiff of fire. Katara's glazed, troubled eyes instantly snapped back to the present. She did something she would have never done before; she said the meanest thing she could have ever said to this certain person.

"At least I don't have a big, ugly scar that covers half of my face!" Katara derided in the cruelest voice any of them had ever heard. It took the audience a few seconds of incredibly stunned, horrifying silence to realize that the voice was their little waterbender.

On instinct, Zuko roared and extended his fist, not caring to notice that it was inflamed. The opened hand reached out and slapped Katara with a smack that was heard by Appa, a good fifty yards away. The slap slammed into Katara's cheek and chin. With a sickening crack, Katara's neck snapped back over her shoulder.

Katara fell to the floor, flesh burning, without a whimper.

Zuko sat there, fist still wavering in front of him, panting off the layer of adrenaline that had surged through his brain on those very words.

No one had moved. No one could. Sokka, Iroh, and Aang stared with horrific expressions written in those grey, amber and blue eyes. Toph instead concentrated on the rushing heartbeat of her fallen friend.

Zuko didn't even blink until Katara sat up slowly. Instead of tears and a hurt expression on her face, Katara's face was indeed streaked with tears, but it was worse than that. Blood not only poured from her punctured lip, but now there was an oozing, bleeding, mutilated flesh on her cheek. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Worse than that, even still, was the small smile on her face.

"It is done." She whispered to Zuko, who was unable to move and could only watch with wide eyes. Her blue eyes were glazing again, but this time the pain and hatred was as clear as the burn on her cheek. She threw back her head, long hair spewing, and released a heartless laugh. As if on command, the glade of trees exploded, and a long, pointed, Aang-sized branch drove into the ground a few inches next to Zuko.

Turning away on a delicate turn of the heel, Katara was gone into the darkened, eerie surroundings.

"Oh no." Sokka groaned in a low moaning tone.

"What!" Toph and Aang whispered together.  
"I forgot. I should have known at the first hint of it!"  
"What is it Sokka?" Iroh said, extremely concerned for the Waterbender's well being, "Zuko, apologize, immediately."

Zuko, who had been sitting there, fist still raised, instantly jerked out of his trance.

"I- I… I'm sorry…"

"No! Not to them, to her, nephew!" It was the first time the kids had ever seen Iroh angry.

Zuko stood and nearly tripped over the large spike of a branch. He quickly turned back to Sokka and whispered, "I'm sorry for what I have done."

"You're forgiven." Sokka said absentmindedly, still holding his head and muttering, "It would have happened anyway."

"What!!" Everyone said in unison.

Sokka finally glanced up and sighed. "It's… how to start? It's complicated. Um… Aang and Toph, you already know that our mother was killed in a Fire Raid almost four years ago."

Iroh and Zuko visibly flinched at this.

"It's okay, she can heal herself." Sokka continued quietly, "Anyways, I didn't see it. I… actually didn't know until the raiders departed and the fight was over. Katara on the other hand…"

"She saw the whole thing…" Toph whispered, horrified.

"Apparently," Sokka said wearily, "I, to this day, don't know what happened. Katara won't tell me. She says… that it is a burden that I am not meant to carry."  
"What?" Zuko interrupted, appalled at the idea.

"Zuko, it is there culture." Iroh cut in sharply.

"So… what does that mean?" Aang questioned.

"I don't know, really. It's weird and I should have known. The first year, she wandered away from the camp the whole day. Everyone was worried sick. When she reappeared, she had small cuts over her wrists and arms. The year after, she purposely hid in the wilderness for a whole week, that was terrifying for all of us, and that was the year Dad left for the war. She came back almost as a walking skeleton. The next year… I heard rumors but I can't be sure on that one, but this time she returned with a small burn licking up and down her arm. Last year, no offense, but Aang burned her and…"

"This year Zuko burned her." Toph finished and Zuko flinched.

"Does she act normally after?" Aang asked.

"Of course. Last year she wasn't that bad. Maybe… never mind."

"So what now?" Iroh added, glancing up and down the row of exploded trees.

"I'm not sure. I was never able to find her in the South Pole… and Zhao had been chasing us last year…" Sokka mused to himself.

"Alright then." Zuko said quietly as he stood and traced Katara's footsteps out of the camp.

"Hey, be careful!" Sokka called after him.

"Wow, I can't believe… she never told us," Aang whispered to himself.

Katara knew she had her crazy moments. But could anyone actually blame her? After all she'd been through, pul-eaze!

The burn hurt, hurt really bad, but it was nothing compared to the dull thrumming of her heart. After all of these years, she still missed her mother.

She glanced over to the right of where she crouched. A willow tree's branches were hanging over her, and the leaves draped over her hunched form. Smiling slightly, as large as the day's grieving would permit, Katara reached up with a hand and bent up the willow leaves.

"Mom? Are you proud of me?" Katara whispered, looking up at the moon, high in the black sky.

"I know she is." Zuko murmured, appearing from behind the large willow tree trunk.

Katara was instantly on her feet, "What do you want? Poke even more fun at me? Fine, whatever."

Zuko was astounded at her behavior as she plopped down again. Had she forgotten about the forming blister on her chin?

"Hey. I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Katara said distantly, never once did her eyes leave that moon.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, sitting down beside her, "I know what it's like. As I've told you, my mother was taken by the Fire Nation, too. I know it hurts to think about her and you feel frustrated and sad. You're always thinking to yourself, I could have saved her.  
"But the truth is, Katara, nothing would have helped her."

"You don't know that." Katara answered bitterly, snapping her eyes back to his.

"Yes, I do." Zuko whispered, as soft as ever.

"Why are you even talking to me? Moments ago, you were making fun of me and you didn't give a care to my problems, fears or concerns. All you think about is what's in it for you!" Katara replied, getting to her feet, only to be pulled back down by Zuko.

"Let me go." She whispered, trying to free herself from his gentle, but iron, grip.

"Listen to me first."

The plants started to react again. A willow branch whipped forward and attempted to wrap itself around Zuko's neck. With a hiss of outrage, Zuko lit the offending branch afire. In the sudden confusion, Katara wrenched herself away.

Instantly, the flames died and Zuko was calm again.  
"How did you do that?"

"I always learn a new trick for Mom." Katara answered tartly, but stopped retreating.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Zuko asked, changing subjects.

"I don't. I just want to be left alone."

"But that won't help!" Zuko insisted and Katara suddenly found him firmly holding her wrists.  
Her eyes were growing large and fearful, but Zuko relaxed his grip.  
"Katara, living in the past won't help. It's okay to cry and morn, but it's not okay to go around hurting yourself, running away or just closing yourself off to the world." Zuko continued softly, "Your mother, even though I didn't know her, would never want you to do this because of her."

At this point, Katara looked up into his eyes and pulled her wrists away. He let them go without a thought. His words had struck home. For a few moments, Katara stood there, looking up at him and pondering what he had said. However, within the next few seconds, she flung herself back at him, burrowed her head into his chest and sobbed.

Katara cried and sobbed like she never had before. She cried until the tears would come no more. Zuko, however shocked at her sudden change of attitude, held her dutifully and tenderly, not saying a word; he rhythmically stroked her back and rested his head on hers while the floods were slowly drained.

Sokka was worried. Katara and Zuko hadn't showed up yet. Normally, he would have been extremely suspicious, but at this point, he was just praying that they wouldn't find Zuko's body floating facedown in a river. It had been moon-high, and his sister could be so determined, it was scary.

But he shouldn't have worried. Katara, with her face as clear as ever, and Zuko appeared shortly after breakfast, hand in hand.

"Katara! Zuko, you're okay!" Sokka exclaimed, ignoring for once in his life that a boy was touching his sister.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at this statement, and released Katara's hand.

"So how did it go?" Iroh asked, the suspicious one.

"Wow…" Zuko muttered to himself, walking past him as well.

"So Katara… what's up?" Aang said carefully.

"I…" Katara started and wavered, but caught Zuko staring at her encouragingly, "I've decided to stop dwelling on the past. Ironic, eh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Aang through back his head and laughed as he remembered Katara saying the exact same words to him.

"So, young Avatar," Iroh announced dramatically, "are you ready to start your Firebending?"  
After a second's pause, Aang leaped up, did an air scooter and shouted, "YES!"

"Are you up to it, Zuko?" Iroh asked, seeing the heavy black bags under Zuko's eyes.

Zuko confirmed his suspicions with a feeble shake of his head. "I'm going to sleep."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Iroh agreed, following the excited Aang who added, "We're not going to do any pointless exercises are we?"

"Nothing's pointless." Iroh chided, then added, "That's my favorite part!"

As Aang's disappointed cries filled the air, Toph felt Katara glancing side-long at Zuko and decided to evacuate the area.

"Come on, Snoozles, you gotta help me."

"With what?" Sokka yawned, who had stayed up all night, worried sick.

"Just shut up and follow." Toph grinned her trademark smile and pulled the weary warrior after her.

After everyone had left, Katara shyly stepped over to where Zuko was. She watched for a second, gathering her wits, as Zuko flopped down on the floor, which he didn't even notice was dirt.

"Zuko?" She called, sitting next to his sprawled form.

"What?" He nearly whined, but remembered his dignity in time.

Katara leaned over and brushed his face with her lips.

"Thanks."

Zuko looked up and smiled at her before closing his eyes.

Slightly offended, Katara stood and stepped away but before she could leave, Zuko's hand shot out and snagged her ankle.

"Stay with me." He whispered, eyes still closed.

Katara obliged and sat by him.

"Doing what?"  
"Whatever. Lay down, sit, stand, whatever floats your boat." Zuko answered.

"What about-"

"No more talking. Sleep." Zuko commanded almost childishly.

Katara tiredly rolled her eyes and settled next to him. But that wasn't comfortable enough! Before long, she found her head draped on his chest, so if Momo had glanced at them through his green lemur eyes, they would look like a lopsided 't'.

Happier than she had ever been on this date, Katara smiled as she drifted away, sunbathing with the Prince of the Fire Nation.

**An//: I've realized I like these kind of drabbles where they drift off to sleep together… **

**Another Gaang & Zuko hook-up, its gotta happen sometime! **


	20. Brutality

**An//: Please, please guys! Review! I only got one review for my last chapter, thanks white-ex!**

_Brutality_

The attack had come out of no where. How could a public restaurant, with happy couples and chatty friends, turn into a war zone so quickly? Women screaming as they fled the Fire Falls restaurant, men grunting and yelping as they scampered to either protect, defend or attack their new foes. Flames ate flames. The building became suffocating and filled to the brim with deadly smoke. How could people of the same nation and bloodlines attack each other so brutally?

All of her friends had been there, happily chatting and conversing. She had never imagined this could be possible in this place, or nation. Talk of the end of the war was dared to be whispered. Smiles won out against frowns. Then suddenly, a loud, booming voice announced that the Avatar and his rebels were here in the Fire Nation and for the Fire Lord's sake, as well as all Fire Nation alike, they should be eliminated.

Amazingly enough, some people fought for them. Old and young men surged forward to meet the attacks of their former allies.

However, things turned for the worst. A nasty, heart-wrenching shock was in store for her as a man she had never met leapt in front of her, taking the death blow meant for her. She had screamed and desperately tried to heal him, but her supply was gone as well as his hold on life. The middle-aged man smiled kindly up at her and she held his hand as his eyes glazed. When his hand would hold hers no more, she spun and fled in a nauseated state, her friends no where to be found.

Now Katara ran. Darting around in the cover of the surrounding Fire Nation forest and greenery. She ran as she never had before. Her lungs were aching and wheezing for a breather, but she denied herself. Her legs throbbed, her feet crying for mercy. Yet she pounded on. Whenever she began to slow, the eager cries of her pursuers drove her on like hounds drive a deer. She would run herself to death, she had to stop! Yet her mind was in such a state of panic, she had reverted to the basic of basics in principles: fight or flee. Being outnumber in a ten to one ratio, Katara was forced to flee, and flee she had.

"Gotcha!" A howl was heard. The telltale burn soon ripped across her shoulders. Katara screamed in agony but wrenched herself away from it with a spin. She stumbled with exhaustion and instantly a hand and flame pushed her forward, head over heels.

"It's been a pleasure." A voice whispered and the flames ate her clothing. It was over.

The basic instincts of survival had taken over. The invigorating pain only pushed Katara farther over the edge. _Fight, fight, fight, fight._

In a wordless shriek, Katara hurled herself away from her would be killer and slashed at his body with a clawed hand. Her hand met with the man's turned side and amazingly snatched the heavy blade out of its sheath before she was clear.

Impossibly, blood began to leak out of the man's cruel eyes and snarling mouth. In an instant, the flames died on her and the man turned to run. But the damage was done. In a cry of strangled fear, the man gasped his last, and fell face first into the muddy ground, dead.

With bending and primitive instincts in charge, Katara gathered the man's blood from his leaking corpse in a large clump. Almost blind in her fear and adrenaline rushes, Katara screamed again and heaved the blood at the other gaining men. A sheet of fire intercepted it and the air was thick with the revolting smell of evaporated blood. The men turned to fight Katara and saw her bleeding the body dry.

"Bloodbender," one of the men whispered in horror, as he saw his running mate's innards being used as a weapon.

"Bloodbender!" The horrified chant was passed around and they began to retreat in a panicked fashion.

Before they had even left the clearing, Katara had dropped the blood, clutched the sword and _flight_ took over again.

Had they stopped? Katara's mind was finally able to break through her previous stage of manner. The noises had ceased. Were they going stealth mode, now?  
She paused. There were no sounds. No rhythmic stamping in the brush, what could it mean?

Katara's brain hadn't cleared yet. A new thought entered her head, _rest_. Instantly, her body slumped up against a nearby tree.

As her head slowly began to unveil, a chilling thought ran through her head. One that nearly sent Katara over the edge again.

Where are my friends?

Katara had rested until her worrying fear for her friends drove her onwards. As cautious as a suspicious saber-tooth moose-lion, Katara crept through the sheltering undergrowth. The moon barely made it past the thick trees.

Katara finally made it into a clearing, and was deathly wary. It would be a perfect place for a fight, or an attack. The prey walks in and the stalkers shoot, or bend, from the cover of this thicket.

Gradually, Katara slowly placed a foot on the edge of the open space. Nothing happened. The moonlight reflected ominously down, turning the normally green and brown vegetation into strange colors of black, silver and blue.

Something rustled to the side of her and Katara's panic state was back, yet she was more slightly in control. With a hiss, she pinpointed the human's position. Using a highly concentrated form of bending, the person's internal water supply suddenly turned against him and pinned him to a tree in the center of the clearing.

Rushing over to the spot, Katara jabbed the newly-acquired sword against the person's throat. The person had black hair, which looked really creepy in this light, with pale skin that showed on his held up hands looked eerie in this light. All the correct proportions for a firebender.

"Why are you following me?" Katara hissed, hand and sword shaking with a mixture of fear, adrenaline and exhaustion, "Talk, or _will _kill you."

"Katara?" A voice that was oddly familiar said in a shocked tone.

Wait… is that… her mind tried to reason but then snapped back into suspicion, it's a trap.

"Katara it's me, Zuko!" The voice said soothingly, "Remember?"

Katara paused momentarily and peered at the face before her. True, his eyes were amber, the strangest and prettiest of all colors, and his hair was black and shaggy, but a key feature was missing.

"Ha, you can't be Zuko!" Katara sneered triumphantly, pressing the sword into this Zuko impersonator's neck, "Where's your scar?"

"Katara," 'Zuko' flinched slightly as the sword cut into his flesh, "I covered it with a cream so I wouldn't be recognized, remember? You put it on yourself! Here, let me show you."

Katara watched as if in a trance as the person's hand slowly and cautiously rose to his own face. For a second, hope washed over her. The nightmare was over, she was safe! It all made sense! Zuko wouldn't want everyone recognizing his legendary scar, of course. But then survival instincts began to tug at her again. Why was this person so eager to touch his face? Why… it was a trap!

"No!" Katara squealed, making the person jump with surprise. Instantly, Katara was pressing the sword tighter against his throat. Her victim hissed with pain as blood began to swell from the wake of the sword's glinting blade.

"Katara, stop!" he grunted, hand retreating back up to the side of his head, "What do you want?"

"I'll do it." Katara answered and lessened the pressure on his neck. She leaned forward and was about to touch his face when she stopped.

"How do I do it?"

"Just rub it," Zuko groaned, knowing that he could firebend and save himself, but not only could he burn her, she could hurt herself or slice him.

Reticent, Katara brought her hand to her mouth and ran her tongue over her thumb. As hesitant as ever, she reached forward again, only to stop, drop the sword and force him more against the tree with her free hand.

"Katara, hurry up." Zuko mumbled as he felt himself pressed on the tree. If she ever mentioned this to the others…

Finger slowly approaching his face, Katara wished with all her heart that it was indeed Zuko. She carefully touched his skin, he nodded faintly, and rubbed his eyelid vigorously.

Katara gasped in surprise, a faint red line had appeared. Abandoning all previous caution, Katara rubbed with her whole hand. Was it really dried cream that now peeled away from his body, or was it just dried skin? Hope flared and Katara carefully laid her right hand on his face, thumb touching his lips and fingertips brushing the clearing area. It felt oddly familiar. The eyelid was slightly hampered. Could it be?

"Zuko?" Katara whispered breathlessly.

The right eye opened and his lips curved into a smile.

"Katara."

"Zuko!" Katara cried, releasing her bending hold on him and hugging him fiercely. She smiled into his clothes as she felt him return her hug. Everything was going to be okay now. Zuko would keep her safe.

"Shall we go look for the others?" Zuko asked after a few moments of hugging.

"Where?" Katara said, looking around at the vast forest.

"We head back to our campsite." Zuko stated.

"Where is that?" Katara said, hopelessly lost already.

"Let's go." Zuko smiled and walked off in direction that seemed random to her.

"Wait!" Katara cried, afraid of being separated, as she snatched up the discarded sword and hurried after his disappearing form.

"Katara," Zuko soothed again as she hurried over to him, "everything is okay now. They've given up on us tonight. All we have to do is make it to the campsite and regroup. Think of this as a… midnight stroll in the forest."

"Why would I do that?"  
"Because… I wanted to show you something and now we're walking back home." Zuko smiled again, which was almost a world record, and took Katara's hand.

"Oh, okay." Katara said quietly as she followed him.

They traveled like this for several hours. Katara was too frightened to say anything, and Zuko was too busy trying to find their way home. Plus, it also counted that Zuko appreciated the silence. However, he could feel Katara's hand stiffen and drop rapidly in temperature at every rustle and crunch. If he hadn't known her, he would have labeled it as 'waterbending behavior', but he had learned from experience.

"So… Katara."

"What's wrong?" Was Katara's instant reply to his start.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I can talk if I want to, right?"  
"Yeah…"

"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Wouldn't that make us more vulnerable to attack if we're distracted by the other's voice?" Katara questioned, apparently all too aware of Zuko's dislike for talking.

"Well… I've changed my mind, briefly and we're safe now, Katara."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me on this one." Zuko smiled again, four times in the same hour. What a record!

So the two benders talked as calmly as could be in the dead of night. Zuko successfully got Katara to settle down enough so that she did not to jump at every little noise. He discovered even more about her life as did she.

Never, though, did the two forget that they were holding hands.


	21. Reluctance Part 1

**An//: Thanks so much Whitexgoddess! OMG! What happened to all of my reviewers??? Do you people not like my stories anymore? What's wrong? **

**Another continuation drabble…. I think this will have three parts or so…**

_Prelude:_

Three weeks ago, Prince Zuko and General, Prince or Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation had joined the Avatar's group. Amazingly, the Avatar's friends, Katara, Sokka and Toph, welcomed them with open arms. Even if the Water Tribe siblings' arms were just slightly closed, they were still open. Things were going along as smoothly as possible, considering that the Princes had chased them around the whole world for countless months and days.

Zuko, as he was called, without his former title, usually singled out a Water Tribe peasant to jeer and compete with. Sometimes it was the brother, Sokka, who he easily bested in battle and tied in arguments. However, it was the younger sister, Katara, who received the most amount of belittling. Interestingly enough, Katara was able to fight back much better than her brother, for she had been blessed with bending abilities. Being a firebender, in fact, the Prince of Fire, Zuko and Katara were often seen charging, attacking and rolling with each other, locked in a whirling, grunting tussle of flying elements.

Then, things changed. The Avatar and company were attacked by a low ranking Fire Nation lieutenant, apparently desperate to prove himself. The battle took an unexpected turn, when the group's Master earthbender, and perhaps the greatest earthbender ever, Toph, was knocked out with an unseen, for she was blind, jet of flame.

The waterbender's brother had kneeled down to examine the wounded girl, when the lieutenant gave another signal and his cronies attacked. The flames that flew towards Sokka's head were almost white, and sure to be fatal. No firebender, Zuko, Iroh or Aang, would have been able to block in time.

With a determined, yet anguished, scream of 'no', Katara had flung herself forward and twisted her body. Sokka and Toph were alive; the cost? The unconscious waterbender had paid with the skin on her left shoulder, arm and well down to her left hip.

Shocked by the young girl's determination and bravery, the Avatar rose up and the firebenders retreated to fight another day.

Katara had woken up two days later, tears brimming before she even opened her eyes. There were sopping rags on her wounds, but nothing more. Iroh had not wanted to interfere with her healing abilities. After much coaxing, for Katara wanted nothing more than to be left alone and die, the group watched anxiously as Zuko delicately carried her into the bubbling river. He had held her clutched to his chest as her element slowly healed her. No one would have ever guessed that these two were former enemies or present semi-friendly rivals.

Even though Katara healed, the effort of it had placed her into an even deeper coma than before. Almost a week later of no responses, Katara woke up sputtering and demanding to know what happened to her. She was definitely going to survive, but the bender was still feeble. Her usually tan face was wan, a strange hue that did not suit her at all. She could not walk out of the campsite and was always exhausted. Yet, her mind was as bright and vigorous as ever. She constantly insisted that she was in top condition and frequently, as well as dangerously, pushed herself to the limit.

In fear of her safety, the members urgently discussed what was to be done. What was probably the most bizarre moment in Sokka history, Katara's brother came up with the most trusting plan that he had ever suggested. It involved a certain Fire Prince. Katara was not going to like it, but he assured everyone it was for her own welfare. Toph and Iroh had quite a lot to do with this, but that was secret and no one but them knew it.

Katara hobbled quickly to the camp fire and started to make a quick breakfast. How could she be so tired?

Starting the conversation that she had had with herself many times, Katara began to debate with herself what could have made that burn do this to her. Was it the intensity? The shock? The wait of healing? What about the…

Katara was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts as everyone stepped warily towards her. Where had they been?

When Katara asked this question, their faces flashed with anxiety and guilt before switching to a stone cold mask.

"Katara," The Avatar, or Aang, began slowly, "you've been… out of action for a while…"

"And I'll soon be ready to teach you waterbending again, Aang, don't worry." Katara soothed, oblivious to the incredulous look from Zuko.

"Um…" Aang said, looking extremely uncomfortable, "about that…"  
"What?" Katara shrieked, "You're replacing me with another waterbender? Aang, how could you? I… I knew it! Why? Is this because I'm a girl? Aang…"

"No, no Katara! It's nothing like that!" Aang yelped, who had forgotten that this exhaustion had made her almost delirious, short tempered and prone to jumping-the-gun at times.

"What is it then?"

"We… well… we…" Aang stuttered, fumbling for the right words to put his friend at peace.

"We've been talking about you." Toph suggested.

"Yes! Katara, um, you're going to recover. You know it, and we know it." Aang had finally found his footing, "But you're pushing yourself Katara, pushing too much. It's getting dangerous. If you keep doing this, Iroh says that you might permanently damage yourself. Then I _would _need a new, less skilled, waterbending teacher! I don't want that Katara, we don't, and I know you don't. So…"

"So you're going to have Sokka guard me and monitor my every move? That's new?" Katara guessed wryly.

"Not exactly." Sokka said, turning slightly crimson.

"Wait a sec-" Katara started

"That job falls to me, peasant." A voice said from behind the clustered group.

Katara gasped in shock, then in anger, as Toph, Iroh, Sokka and Aang stepped to the side to admit a tall figure.

"What? Is this some sort of joke?" Katara could feel and hear the panic in her voice. If what they said was true, that would mean that the others wanted… they assigned Zuko as her… caretaker.

"No, it's not." Zuko said almost smugly.

"Don't I get some say in this?" Katara cried, pleading with her eyes for her friends to make a last minute change. To switch out _him_ with someone she could get along with.

"Sorry, Katara." Aang answered softly, avoiding her eyes.

"This is the kind of payment I get? I saved your life, Sokka! This is how you repay me? You're letting a bully like him control my life? Thanks Sokka. Thanks a lot." Katara sneered, enjoying with dark satisfaction as her brother flinched as though slapped. Gathering up the required strength, Katara spun and fled as fast as her lead feet would carry her.

"And so the chase begins." Iroh stated calmly as Zuko growled and tore after her.

"Are you sure this will work?" Toph whispered to Iroh, once the boys were out of earshot.

"It never fails, Miss Toph," Iroh smiled with a glint that could only be taken as mischief in his eyes.

Katara was winded, but she wouldn't stop. The dirt and grass swam around in front of her, blackness creeping along the corners of her vision. She felt a hand roughly shoot out and press her forward. She cried out with surprise as she felt herself meet with the ground with a jarring thud.

As she lay there panting, her afflicter stood beside her and said,

"Is this how it's going to be, peasant? Are you going to force yourself to such a level of fatigue that you just collapse? Are you going to force me to carry you around and make you lie down and sleep? You know I will. Why? Because you're stupid brother says this is all some sort of trust ploy. If I take care of you and you recover, then he won't have any doubts on admitting me into this little gang."

"So that's it then. You volunteered not out of the goodness of your black heart, but because you saw how you could gain. Typical Fire Nation." Katara snarled, having recovered her breath.

Zuko leaned down, his breath buzzing in her ear, "Are you going to make this hard, or easy?"  
"Nothing comes easy, _Prince_," Katara hissed the word, ignoring the feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Very well." Zuko answered and Katara heard him move behind her.

After a few seconds, Katara demanded suspiciously, "Hey, what do you think you're-"

At this moment, she felt herself lifted up and unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She squealed, hammering his back with her tiny fists, "Let me go! Put me down! I can walk, you idiot, put me down."

Zuko smirked to himself, ignoring the blows but warily watching her legs or for any traces of water. This was going to be one heck of a job, but it definitely had its perks.

Katara's pride had definitely suffered a major blow as Zuko plopped her down onto his bed.

"Sleep." He commanded ignorantly, shoving a discarded blanket in her face.

"No! It's not even the middle of the day yet!" Katara observed angrily as she leapt out of the bed and tried to evade Zuko.

"You're making this more difficult for yourself," he warned as he scooped her up again and practically threw her on the bed, which was actually an earth table with a sleeping bag draped over it.

Katara winced as her thigh made contact with the not too soft 'mattress' and Zuko berated himself to be more gentle.

"Go to sleep." Zuko said calmly, repeating the same procedure.

"No!" Katara hissed angrily, struggling to get off the bed as Zuko gently held her down.

"Whoa," Toph noted to Iroh as she scanned the earth and read all the fuss that was going on in Zuko's tent.

"That's my nephew." Iroh said almost happily, before turning back to Aang.


	22. Reluctance Part 2

**An//: YOU GUYS ARE BACK!!! I love you! Thanks for reviewing. I feel so happy now. **

**Bauer1102- I totally understand. I personally think that Fanfic. has some sort of virus in it. Cuz after a while when browsing, my computer acts up too. **

**Thanks for all of the support Moonlight-Passion. Cool name. **

**Amba-Bamba, shelby, toonfan820, whitexgodess, ohsoxalive, whitehitsugaya, Thanks!**

**MC Defenseless- I hope i continue to make it realistic. I try.**

**I don't usually thank all my reviewers personally, but I feel so happy and I want to tell you guys how much it means to me!!!!**

**I figured it out. This one and the next r really long. It was that or draw it out to many more parts. Two more parts to go!**

**_Reluctance _**

Zuko sighed as he leaned up against the wall of his makeshift earth tent. It had taken almost an hour for Katara to stop fighting! A whole hour of screaming and scratching and… ugh… Zuko shook his head. Eventually, he was forced to basically hold her down as she hissed and spat; then, once her exhaustion got the better of her, Zuko had barely been able to untangle himself from her. Plus, he had to watch over her. What a day.

Zuko glanced at the sky and let out a low whistle. It was almost sunset. He had just fallen asleep like, twenty minutes ago? Apparently not. Had she really exhausted him that much? He hadn't done anything else! And this was when she was drained…

Katara awoke to a strange smell. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. This wasn't her bed! What the… it all came flooding back to her. Zuko! That little… he had held her down and laughed at her! Ohh, he was going to pay. She, on his bed, right then and there, swore to make his job and maybe his life, a living hell.

She glanced expectantly around for his royal bossiness, and smirked widely when she didn't find him skulking nearby. Excitedly, she rushed to her feet and almost moaned aloud. She was sore! He had held her down and she had strained against him for hours on end! Her legs felt like he had sat on them. Knowing him, he probably had!

Groaning in disgust, Katara crept as silently as her aching body would allow. Darn it! She was still tired, and could feel the fatigue dragging at her. Dear Mom, how long could this last?

She was nearing the entrance of the tent when she stumbled in the dark over an unseen lump, a very big unseen lump. Squinting down at the thing, her eyes had been dimming recently too, she saw it was none other than her tormentor.

Zuko was sprawled on the floor, apparently keeping guard over her, snoring softly.

"I didn't know you snored," Katara giggled to herself, then remembered her previous position and situation. She made a mental note to tease him to no end of his little sleeping noises. She stooped down carefully and whispered in a hushed, miniscule voice,

"Zuko, do you mind if I go out now, seeing that you're tired and all? No? You don't mind? Why thank you, I'll take as long as I want! I had no idea you could be such a gentleman, you should sleep more often." Katara stood and turned quietly, but could not resist one last shot, "What kind of bodyguard you would make?"  
At this very second, Zuko's hand suddenly shot out and grasped her retreating ankle, "A great one," he grunted.

Again Zuko found himself in the same position as before. He shook his head but again. He closes his eyes for one second and what happens? She's up and awake and trying to escape! This time it had taken all night! The sun was barely peeking out over the mountains! If she was mad about the last night or yesterday's episode, she was going to be forever worse. This was so not worth it.

Katara blinked and stared nastily at the bedding. He was going to pay. Slowly, she crawled off the bed, until something stopped her. Gasping with surprise, she surveyed her leg and found that it was securely bound to a makeshift peg in the floor. The knots were too tight to unravel and she was still far too tired to bend, never mind pulling water out of the air.

She fumed for several moments, as if her gaze could slowly burn through the rope, before screaming at the top of her lungs,

"ZUKO!"

Zuko had been eating a well deserved breakfast when the call came. In fact, he had just been giving a glowing report of Katara's behavior, much to Toph's delight, who could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"I think that's your charge, nephew." Iroh said sincerely, but grinning broadly behind the shadow of his tea cup.

"Not now…" Zuko almost whimpered to himself.

"Hey, Zuko, you look, er, feel really tired. Did something happen?" Toph added, not bothering to hide her smirk.

Zuko just stared at her angrily before clamoring to his feet and stalking off towards Katara's voice.

"Wait, Zuko." Sokka called him back.

"What?" Zuko groaned and winced as Katara shrieked his name again, adding a few oaths as well.

"Shouldn't you bring her something to eat?" Sokka questioned, becoming the concerned brother again.

"Food. Right." Zuko muttered to himself, snatching up the offered bowl and restarting the walk.

"ZU-" Katara was in the act of calling him when he burst through the tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked calmly, although his insides were boiling.

"What do I think I'm doing?" Katara paused, asking innocently before bellowing, "WHAT DO YOU THINK **YOU'RE** DOING!!! TYING ME TO THE FLOOR? WHAT IS WRONG WITH…"

Katara was forced to end her rant when Zuko covered her mouth with his hand. However, he released his hold with disgust as she bit his hand.

Zuko sighed, turned and placed the food down a safe distance away before turning back to the fuming waterbender.

"WHAT THE HE-" Katara had started up again.

Zuko quickly stepped forward, pushed Katara back down on the bed, pinned her small body down with one arm and covered her mouth determinedly with the other.

"Shut up." Zuko sternly said.

He waited a couple of seconds, hoping for her temper to subside. He remained there until he could feel her tremble slightly and the killing glare in her eyes had died down. He moved his hand and asked quietly,

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Katara, who was looking slightly subdued, being pinned so easily might have had something to do with it, nodded.

Hesitantly, Zuko pulled himself off of her and soon set the dish, which was platypus-bear eggs with moo-pig sausage, in her shaking hands. As she ate quietly, Zuko gave her the details.

"Listen, I know we both hate each other and you think you're perfectly healthy and on the road to recovery. But you're not Katara. Yesterday, you almost passed out. This is getting serious. You should have been fine, but something obviously happened.

"My job is to make sure that you get enough rest and don't do anything stupid or overexerting to hurt yourself. You can make this easier on both of us by just listening to what I say. Like I said before, this can be easy, or this can be the hardest thing you've ever done." Zuko started what was probably the longest lecture in his life.

"If you don't listen to me, your lovely brother has given me the privilege of cutting back your freedoms. Such as not allowing you to see daylight and instead focusing on your rest. This includes attacking me, forcing me to carry, pin or corner you, and being rude or obnoxious.

Katara had stopped eating and had set aside her plate. She looked up at Zuko with growing malice in her eyes.  
"Why are you really doing this to me? Do you enjoy trying to boss me around when its completely unnecessary?" Katara hissed angrily, pointing at her tied leg and peg for emphasis.

"It's your fault." Zuko replied hotly, and started tallying up punishments before adding, "What, you expect me to untie you?"

"Do you think you can isolate me from my _real_ friends?" Katara shot back.

"Oh, excuse me. Your _friends _offered this stupid babysitting job to me! They didn't want to deal with you, that's why they asked me." Zuko grinned callously, forgetting how emotional she was nowadays.  
"That's not true!" Katara cried with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Zuko pressed on, not realizing how close these words were hitting home.

"No." Katara whispered, turning and chanting to herself 'it's not true' over and over again.

"Oh, but it is." Zuko sneered and Katara bit her lips to keep back a sob.

"No, it's not. My friends would never do that to me."

"Okay peasant, a friendly wager. In your stronger days, you were able to do several pushups. The thing is, I think you're too weak to do one. If you can, I'll let you wander around the campsite for a while and I'll forget the two days in solitude you've just earned." Zuko snarled, ever so confident in himself.

Katara shooed the tears away with the thoughts of such revenge.

"Deal." She turned to him and he, with a laugh, untied the knots that she couldn't even budge.

"Okay, one good pushup." Zuko said as she dropped to the floor.

Katara prepared herself, tensing her muscles. Suddenly, she felt the fatigue and soreness drag at her sapped muscles. Could she pull this off? Yes, she had to! She had been able to do fifty pushups three days before the accident, why couldn't she do it now?

Katara heaved herself upward, and for one dreaded second, nothing happened. She had only made it a mere two inches off the ground.  
She tried again. Another two inches. This time, she could feel the strain on her once toned muscles. What had happened to her? Doubt filled her mind as she again willed her arms to push and little resulted. Again and again she pushed and strained, doubt growing each time.

Finally, she made it. Finally, she had pushed herself all the way up. But she couldn't do anymore. Her head swam as it never had before. She crawled to her feet and using Zuko's outstretched arm for support, pulled herself up.

"Very well." Zuko growled, disappointed at how little she accomplished. "You can-"

At that point, he caught the fresh glint of tears in her big blue eyes.

"Tara, what's wrong?" He whispered, softening his tone and features, very gently pulling her to the bed.

"I… I couldn't do it…" Katara gasped to herself.

"What?" Zuko pestered, straining his ears to hear her now quiet and hushed voice.

Nothing." Katara said shortly, forcing the tears from her eyes and too tired to even process that he had nicknamed her.

"Well… don't you want to go outside?" Zuko asked after a long pause.

Katara shook her head and flopped down onto the bed. She closed her eyes and was soon in a fitful sleep.

Suspecting a plot, Zuko sat on his, now her, bed and watched her sleep. The sudden change of attitude was odd, to say the least.

After several hours of heavy breathing, Zuko quietly crept out of the tent, hardly believing his luck. He rushed off to join his uncle in a brief firebending display for the Avatar, without a second thought to Katara's wavering health.

Katara slept for the whole day. It was rather strange not having Katara around to tease and boss around. Zuko was very surprised to find that he actually missed her. At the end of the day, when darkness was falling, Zuko crept back to Katara's side. In the dark, he didn't want to wake her by firebending, so he just checked her vitals. She was breathing normally, her heart rate was steady enough and she wasn't overly hot or cold to the touch; perfect.

With a smile of how smoothly things were going, Zuko slid into a newly prepared bed, made by Toph this afternoon, guarding the entrance. Things were going to be just fine.

Things started to get peculiar when Katara again did not appear to have any desire to go outside. Under Zuko's intense questioning, she only turned her head and whispered 'tired'. Another thing was, she refused to eat. After coaxing, gentle words and swearing, Katara still turned up her nose at any sort of food.  
Seeking answers, Zuko sought his uncle and mentioned his charge's strange behavior. Iroh seemed to be horrified at his news and insisted that Zuko tell him what had happened in their last conversation. When hearing her story, Iroh stroked his beard and stated sadly and ominously, 'her will to live'. Iroh went on to explain that the soul is a strange, delicate thing. By doing those pushups, Katara was forced to admit to herself that her body was extremely weak and that she was indeed sick. This apparently, had set her on a 'I can't do this' mood. Her body must have read her mind and acted accordingly, diminishing her desires to eat, drink, see her friends or anything else that was usually so important to her.

The best remedy, Iroh recommended, was to bring her outside and show her some things about nature: love, joy, beauty and warmth.

"Play with her!" Iroh said, while Toph, hidden from view, grinned the cheesiest smile ever.

Zuko was extremely surprised when Katara turned down his offer of going outside.

"Why not!" He demanded as the girl's head sunk back down.

"No." Was Katara's ever short reply.

"Well…" Zuko sputtered, "Too bad!" With that, he stepped closer, and slung her over his shoulder. As she struggled, Zuko was dismayed at how light and weak she was. Within a few seconds, she stopped all together and just moaned a 'please don't' in his ear. Bracing himself against her cries, he stepped quietly out of the little tent.

Katara whimpered as the sunlight hit her full force. Zuko felt himself softening, but refused to take her back. He did, however, pick her up off his shoulder and hold her bridal-style. In this position, he was able to efficiently block the streaming sunlight, causing Katara to relax more in his arms.

"Where?" Katara moaned as her head lolled against Zuko's chest.

"You'll have to wait and see."

When Zuko finally deposited Katara, who had started to mildly protest, it was right in a stream.

With a screech, Katara jolted upright and labored to make it to land where she slumped to the floor. Zuko looked after her, feeling fairly disappointed.

"Tara," Zuko called from the stream, "come back in."  
"Why? I thought you wanted me to sleep!" Katara answered as loudly as her strained voice allowed.

"No, I want you to do exactly as I command!" Zuko retorted with a smirk.

"No." Katara slowly stood again and on unsteady legs, started wandering back towards the campsite.

"Oh no you don't !" Zuko muttered loudly, leaping out of the stream and pursuing her.

Katara tried to hobble along faster, but it wasn't working. Within a few seconds, Zuko had caught up and was carrying her back. Once again, the cold water seeped into her chilled figure.

"Zuko, stop! Take me back. Please?" Katara whimpered as Zuko, in an attempt to rile up her spirit, splashed her.

"No, Tara." Zuko said, in his softest voice.

"Why?"  
"Because it's not good for you. You can't sleep all the time. You can't die, we need you still."  
"You don't need me." Katara sniffed dismissively, but feeling a little better.

"Everyone else does." Zuko retorted, hoping she wouldn't notice the deep blush setting across his features.

"Fine." Katara growled, rolling her eyes and getting into a stance. She would make him pay for all of the torture he'd put her through.

Zuko gave a small smile as a small wave of water sailed his way. Katara was back.

**An//: Keep it up and review!**


	23. Reluctance P3: Defiance

**An//: Please keep up the reviews, people! Enjoy.**

**Reluctance Part Three: Defiance**

Katara's grin was quite a site to see as she happily spun a whirl of water. It felt so good to bend again. Zuko had previously prohibited her when she was in her weakest state. Not to mention that she had also lost all of her spirit to keep fighting at the time.

"Katara, watch me!" Aang cried as he soared off a humongous ice ramp he had made.

"Awesome!" Katara shouted as he twisted in midair before landing with a flourished bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" Aang called with that childish, gleeful smile of his, "Can we start with training now? Please, please?"  
Katara pretended to mull it over for a few seconds before saying, "I see no reason not to. Come on, Aang!"  
Aang rushed over to her, riding on a wave. He hardly seemed to notice the atrocious lighting scar etched onto his boyish frame. She was about to lower his confidence a notch with a spiraling whirlpool, a new favorite of hers, when someone snuck up behind her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"I think that's enough play for now."

Zuko, the ever protective guardian, had found himself growing quite jealous over the affections that his charge lavished over the Avatar. How could they get along so well? How could they be having that much fun? Most of all, why wouldn't she ever act this way around him? Perhaps it had to do with them chasing them for all of those months, but Zuko chose not to dwell on this.

Time to break it up. True, he had let Katara enjoy many more freedoms, recently allowing her to bend, and he was rewarded for that. When she lay down and started to drift off to sleep, he was permitted to sit by her head and teasingly trail a finger along her face or throat.

Slinking along like a stealthy panther-moose, he was unsurprised that Katara failed to notice his presence until it was too late.

He smirked as he held her hands firmly to her sides and calmly announced that she had had enough. Like a jealous lover, which he was not, he told himself sternly, he surveyed the Avatar and waited for his response. The amber eyes goaded on the mild grey ones. Distantly, he could feel Katara continue to tense under him.

"Katara… Zuko, are you sure?" Aang whined, and Zuko inwardly chuckled at the boy's pathetic attempt to recover his friend.

"Quite sure, actually." Zuko retorted and turned, spinning Katara around and forcing her to walk with him, "Maybe if she has recovered sufficiently from today's strain, she can spend time with you tomorrow. Say goodbye, Katara."

"But she's getting better!" Aang pointed out, desperately trying to find a way to keep Katara's company.

"You and your friends appointed ME as caretaker for her, that's the way it is. Whatever I say goes." Zuko said, not even bothering to turn and face the Avatar, still dragging Katara.

"Bye Aang." Katara said wistfully, looking over her shoulder, which was held tightly by her captor. "Tomorrow we'll continue, okay?"

"Promise?" Aang sent his words in a gust of air, which whispered its contents into her ear, inaudible to Zuko.

"Yes." Katara nodded, offering him a small smile, before giving into Zuko's persistent tugging. She fumed silently at him the whole way back. Angry tears were forming in her eyes as Zuko shoved her, albeit gently, down on the makeshift bed.

Refusing to look or talk to him, Katara rolled over and clenched her eyes, willing Zuko to leave her. Instead, she found his fingers trailing down her spine. Normally, she would have either ignored it or relaxed further, but this time it made her even angrier. Who did he think he was? Ripping her away from her _true _friends and then trying to comfort her?

"Get away me." Katara hissed angrily and chillingly through clenched teeth, forcing the tears back into her eyes with a dangerous flick of a wrist.

Zuko was totally surprised by this sudden outburst. Before she had almost liked his touch, now she was totally rejecting him. How strange… not like he would show it, though.

"Fine then, peasant." Zuko resorted to calling her by a title, "Things were going fine, but now you want to make them worse. Okay. That's fine with me. If you wake up with tied hands or feet don't come screaming and crying to me."

"Why would I ever do that?" Katara sneered, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Beats me. You do it anyway, now, don't you?" Zuko sneered right back.

"You can't control me. Sure, you may have the temporary power to arrange my 'bed time' but you know nothing about control. You're jealous. I can read you like a book. I never asked you to touch me. You did it on your own accord. You think a few little touches are going to sway you in my favor?" Katara said slowly and clearly, "Well let me tell you. I prefer Aang. I could sit here all day and tell you why Aang is better than a prideful snide boy like you. There is no way you could ever compete with Aang, so why not back off? You can still do it without looking like a total idiot, not that you aren't, anyways."

Zuko didn't reign himself in until Katara was straddled and pressed beneath him. His hand firmly held her chin and the other gripped her hands.

"You will hold your tongue." Zuko snarled in a dangerous voice, watching as Katara's defiance melted to be replaced by fear. "Control? I don't have control over you? Look around Katara. I'm not even trying and you're already helpless in my grip. I've been nice to you, I've tried to be a friend, and this is how you repay me!"  
At this point, he shook her arms, and although she resisted, was able to dominate her without a strain.

"I've taken your insults and your lies. That time is over. Understand?  
"I said," Zuko paused after several moments of labored breathing, "do you understand me?"

This time, Katara nodded her head feebly. Zuko smirked, rage subsiding and releasing her. He stood and sauntered out into the mid-afternoon atmosphere.

Only when he sat down at dinner, and briefly wondered where Katara was, did he recall the look of utmost fear in the waterbender's eyes.

He had gone too far.

When Katara awoke, she was honestly expected something tied to a leg or arm. She was stupefied when nothing of the sort was found on limb, throat or waist.

She sat up slowly, warily. What was happening here? Zuko had been… furious, no, livid, no, beside himself, with rage. Was he going to jump out of nowhere and start yelling or smirking?

Katara had resolved something. As she had lain there, terrified out of her wits, a thought had come to mind. If she couldn't fight Zuko physically, why not mentally? Iroh had always suggested that his nephew was always suffering from mental abuse. She would never look at him, never speak to him unless her body was in flames, and above all, ignore his existence as a person. Of course, if he gave her a direct order, she would have to obey him, but she would obey him gradually.

She smiled to herself. Let Zuko try to make her cry now!

"Well, do you want breakfast or not?" A sharp voice replied, jolting Katara out of her thoughts with a yelp.

Zuko stood at the entrance, looking rather uncomfortable and holding a bowl of rice. Katara nodded slowly, staring at her blanket.

Awkwardly, he took long, measured steps towards her. He handed the bowl to her and out of the corner of her eye, she accepted and noticed that he wouldn't look at her either.

Silently, she brought up the chopsticks and ate in slow, practiced bites. Zuko was still standing there, as if he wanted to say something…

"Katara?"  
Katara gave no sign that she had heard this quiet speaking of her name, but he continued without noticing.

"I know you're mad at me right now. I-I know I went too far. I'm sorry." Zuko finished truthfully and awaited his answer in awkward silence. Katara, face hidden from view, smirked cruelly and angrily before continuing to eat her food as though nothing had occurred.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Zuko blurted out desperately, fists clenched, standing behind her.

Zuko waited another full minute. His temper was rising, but he kept it under rein. Maddened at her silence, he spun around and walked away with a huffed 'fine'.

After a few moments of victorious silence, Katara left the tent, off to fulfill her promise with Aang.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked casually, surveying the gathered people with mild interest.

"Sent her to bed." Zuko answered in a mutter. Toph smiled a mile wide. Which was noticed only by Iroh, who winked back at her before realizing she couldn't see it.  
"Without dinner?" Sokka responded, thoroughly shocked at this. No dinner? Imagine!

"She doesn't seem to want it."

"Since when does she take direct orders from you!" Toph cut in, smiling sardonically.

Zuko didn't seem to keen to answer that one, so instead he rose to his feet.

"I'll be back."

"You do that, nephew!" Iroh called to his nephew's retreating back, "They must be getting along so well."

"Right." Toph couldn't help but add as Zuko streaked towards them.  
"Have you seen Katara?"

"Nope!" Iroh and Toph said together. Toph was extremely happy that Aang still hadn't mastered the 'lie detector' move.

It was almost an hour before Zuko, who was unaided by the others, found Katara curled up in Toph's tent. She was quivering with cold but she looked quite proud of herself. Angry with past worry and frustration, he not so gently lifted her off of the hard ground and brought her back to his tent.

Yet her shivering would not subside. Interestingly enough, when he set her down next to him, she unconsciously snuggled up to him.

Almost disgustedly, he instantly shoved her away from him. However, she responded with such a whimper and desperate fluttering of a hand in an attempt to seek him out. Zuko could only sigh in exasperation. As he gently placed her back next to him, she again snuggled up to him.

"She's going to hate me when she wakes up." Was all Zuko could say as he observed how her body was pressed, on her own accord, up against his.

It was one of the biggest surprises of her life to wake up with her nestled up to Zuko's side. How did that happen?

In an attempt to remain defiant, when Zuko had ordered her to bed, she gone to bed in a different place. She was still going to sleep and near a bed, but not where he would have intended.

She had known it would take Zuko awhile to find her, and she knew he would be angry. This was definitely an unexpected turn.

It didn't matter how nice he was to her now. She would still fight him mentally.

Katara pretended to be asleep when Zuko woke up.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, touching her face, "why are you so mad at me? What's the matter? Is this really that hard? Am I really that bad? Am I too ugly to look at or too stupid to speak to? Why are you always fighting?"

Katara continued to feint sleep. When Zuko sighed in defeat and left, a happy smile stretched across her face. He was coming around.


	24. Reluctance Part 4: Decision

**An//: The last part! Please review! **

_Reluctance: Decisions _

Aang was so much fun to teach. He never questioned an order unless it seemed totally stupid. His smiles and grins always made Katara's mood soar. She would have never thought she could ever make such a friend.

Maybe Zuko should take lessons from Aang…

Katara was in for a shocker. When she had finished performing the 'sheet of fog' movement and the air was clear, Zuko appeared right behind her shoulder.

"Will you please take a rest?"

"What?" Katara said, completely taken off guard, staring at him accusingly.

"I said will you please take a break. You're wearing yourself out."

"Am not!" Katara answered, remembering her pact and looked away.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Zuko continued to speak softly.

Katara refused to acknowledge this question, so Zuko continued,

" Tara, it took you much longer to do that move then it did five minutes ago. If you're not tired, why are you panting? You've already practiced for an hour. Come on. Go sit down for a couple of minutes."  
This time Zuko took a step closer and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Katara flinched and Zuko looked hurt, but unperturbed.

"Katara." His voice was slightly stern.

"Maybe you should go," Aang suggested, looking anywhere but his friend's blue eyes.

"But…" Katara started, before cutting herself off. She glanced angrily at Aang, who cringed, then back at Zuko, who was unruffled by her seething stares. She glared into his eyes, which distantly reminded her of a melted searing gold, and he stared right back.

Finally, dejectedly, Katara broke eye contact and allowed his hand to guide her away. She closed her eyes as she felt herself enter a shady premises.

"Sit." Zuko commanded softly and Katara absently obliged.  
She sighed quietly as her back pressed up against a tree. How long would this last? How long would she have someone always peering over her shoulder, ordering her about?

She felt Zuko sit next to her, but she was indifferent. He was always there, what difference did it make?

After a spell of sitting and staring at nothing, Katara felt Zuko stir. The hand, which had never left her shoulder, rotated slowly in a circular motion. Katara was jerked out of her reverie. Was he _caressing _her?  
On top of that, he started talking, a soft whispering added to the noise of life.

Slowly, Katara's eyelids began to droop. She scarcely noticed Zuko's presence. It felt so good to sit here, although it would be better to lie down… the shade made it the perfect temperature.  
The hand on her shoulder seemed to get more dominant. The rubbing intensified and it felt as if he was trying to push her. Still mediocre about the turn of events, Katara did the hand's bidding. She closed her eyes… she hadn't been touched like this in a long while. It felt so good… It once had been a bedtime treat, a loving gift from Mom. _Mom… _

"Katara?" A voice cut through the clouds in her mind like a knife.

"Mmhhnn…" The sleepy waterbender opened her heavy eyes and looked up into _Zuko's _face.

Instantly awake, Katara sat up with vigor and gaped. She had been sleeping… cuddled up to Zuko.

Not again!

"Sorry…" Katara added, beet-faced and stood quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko demanded, almost playfully as he caught her wrist in his large hand.

"Um… I'm tired." Katara lied and tugged at her wrist, desperate to escape.

"Well, lie back down."

"Actually, I think I want to practice."  
"Fine, you can spar with me."

"But it's to your advantage." Katara tried, grasping at straws, "I, um, don't think…"

"I won't hurt you." Zuko answered calmly, still holding her wrist firmly.

"I'll pass." Katara said flatly.

"Why?" Zuko demanded, lightly pulling on her wrist.

"I don't want to!" Katara shot back furiously.

"Yes, you do. You want to get even with me." Zuko smirked as her eyes alighted.

"At what cost?" She said slowly.

"You want there to be a cost?"

"Of course I do! If not, there's nothing worth fighting for." Katara stated as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine by me, your loss." Zuko said with a roll of his eyes.

"If I win, I get to sleep outside by the fire."

"You want to sleep outside?"  
"Yes. I used to all the time and I can't anymore." Katara answered, "What about you?"

"Okay… if I win, I…"

"Katara has to kiss him!" A voice cut through their conversation.

Katara and Zuko's mouths dropped in unison and Katara's hand was freed in the process.

"What?" Katara spluttered.

"What kind of prize is that?" Zuko vented flames, in an attempt to ward of yet another deep flush.

"Great, you both agree!" Iroh and Toph said together.  
"Okay, Katara can use the river and Zuko has the advantage of the sun. To your places, please!" Iroh broadcasted.

"The winner will be determined by whoever pins who to the ground for a full five seconds." Toph continued. "No playing dirty or the offender will be disqualified. Iroh and I are the wonderful judges. We'll be watching. Good Luck!"

Zuko was about to protest when he found himself sliding along the earth at a rapid pace. He glanced back and saw Katara sliding as well and noticed the blind bender in a stance.

With a grunt, Zuko hit the dirt and Katara flew into the water with a splash.

"Zuko?" Katara called softly as he jumped to his feet.

"What is it?"  
"Do… do you really want to do this?" She asked shyly, not making eye-contact.

"Just pretend they're not there." Zuko responded and perfected his stance.

As Zuko watched the maiden hurriedly get into her own fighting stance, all he could think about was how much he wanted that prize.

He wouldn't hurt her, that was for sure, but he would give her a run for her money.

"I wonder how much you want that prize, Tara." Zuko mused to himself as he took a deep breath and threw fire at his opponent. The sun was up, he felt good.

Katara couldn't remember fighting like this before. If it hadn't been for the awaiting prize for the winner, she would have surrendered long ago. She didn't even care about sleeping inside or outside tonight. It was the horror of losing that kept her on her feet.

Even though the river was at her disposal, she had not completely recovered. Zuko was in top condition and the sun was high overhead. Despite the water swirling about her, Katara's forehead was beaded with sweat.

She was weakening. She couldn't take much more.

Zuko watched his quarry as he attacked her. Her movements were slow and choppy. She was done in. Now was the time to act. With a roar, the firebender created a wall of fire while secretly entering the water, which was only about a foot deep in this area. The waterbender attacked it with a wave, dissipating it into thick steam.

He could see her, struggling to find him. Her movements were frantic. She didn't want to lose. Finally, her efforts were rewarded and she sighted him only an arm's length away.

With a panicked expression on her face, a waterwhip shot towards him. It took all of his reflexes and warrior skills to dodge it. He was too close to use firebending on her, he might unintentionally burn her.

Zuko lunged at her, but she ducked and his outstretched hands caught only air. A pinpricking sensation entered his stomach regions, and Zuko registered a tiny ice shard lodged there. He swiped at her again, and his hand accidentally clouted the side of her head. With a wail of surprise, Katara toppled over and lay still, about five feet away.

Zuko, who was instantly horror-struck, was proud of her when she soon struggled to her feet and a wave surged towards him.

Weakly sent though it was, it was too much water for him to dodge. Carefully noting where Katara was, he grunted and jets of flames assaulted the wave. More steam rose up, temporarily hiding the two benders in a thick cloud of evaporating water.

Although he was blind, Zuko could easily hear Katara's gasps for breath. This battle had gone on for too long.

He estimated her to be about a foot away. Stepping warily, he took the required steps and bumped into something. Out of instinct, he snatched at the object and quickly captured a waist and two arms. He spun his victim towards him and changed his grip so that the wrists were secured.

The escaping gas was clearing. Surrounded in a ring of the mixed elements, Zuko stared into Katara's eyes. He was amazed at how well she had fought. Her panting was slowly subsiding.  
"Aren't you going to pin me?" Katara whispered, trying to read his thoughts through his eyes.

"What?" Zuko questioned, unsure of what he was hearing.

"If… if you want to win, Toph said you have to pin me on the ground for five seconds." She murmured.

"Why? Are you going to still fight me?" Zuko responded wryly.

"No… I can't." Katara wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Do you want to be restrained?" Zuko whispered, shaking her limp wrists.

"I…" Katara broke off, looking embarrassed.

"What?"

"If… if you want the… prize, you have to." Katara whispered almost inaudibly.

"Huh?"

"You know!" She said accusingly.

"Why don't you tell me then?"

"I- answer my question first."

"Well, you could award me with it and just get it over with." Zuko smirked.

"But…"

"Zuko! Follow the rules and pin her already!" Toph bellowed from somewhere onshore. "While we're still young!"

Katara looked up at him, eyes wide. Then, she looked away and whispered in a cracked voice, "Just do what she says. Get it over with."

Zuko slowly nodded, although she did not see, and gently forced Katara down into the water. Keeping her head above water, he pressed the rest of her body underneath. Katara looked up at him with quiet, trustful blue eyes. He kneeled in the water, holding the top part of her back and his extra hand continued to force her lower-body under the flowing liquid. Almost teasingly, the hand behind her back wrapped around and held her wrists together; the other reached down to her ankles and held them together too. The side of her body rested against his chest.

"Start counting." Zuko whispered, smiling an actual genuine smile.

Five momo-ridden-heffalumps later, Zuko released his hold on Katara's wrists and ankles. Instantly, her body rose to the surface, where it floated.

"Let's go." The victor added to his blushing rival.

However, Zuko didn't give Katara a chance to get up. Before she could make it to her feet, he swooped forward and scooped Katara into his arms. Water streamed off Katara's sopping clothes as she was spun around.

Katara laughed with him for the first time ever, and Zuko carried her bridal style out of the river. Zuko glanced at her, and was astounded at the look of affection in the girl's eyes. Secretly, he loved the sound of her laughter; instead of the vocal defiance he was used to, her laughter made her seem more confident, friendly and loving. She didn't even seem to mind that she had lost the fight.

Just as he was hoping to see more of this side of her, a voice sliced through Katara's happy bliss.

"Well done, Zuko!" Iroh's voice reached their ears.

"Yup. Nice job. Although I think you need to work on your pinning technique." Toph smiled dryly, "So, Katara, pucker up. He won. You lose."

Zuko gently put Katara down, already the laugh lines were receding. She stumbled slightly, but quickly regained her footing. There was no trace of laughter as Katara squared her shoulders, stiffening all the more.

"She doesn't have to kiss-" Zuko tried but was interrupted.

"No. We all agreed to these terms. Sugar Queen fought and lost. She has to or punishment will follow."

"What kind of punishment?" Zuko demanded, "I'm her caretaker."

"Not for long. We've made a decision; Katara's fine. You didn't want this job, Zuko, so now you don't have it. I've always watched over her before. There's no reason why I can't do it anymore." Sokka contradicted matter-of-factly.

"What?" Both Zuko and Katara said together.

"We'll talk later." Toph waved it off, "Now, don't we have some business to attend to? Hurry it up, Sugar Queen, I'm hungry. Shaggy, close your eyes."

Katara sighed and turned slowly towards Zuko. She was nervous. She didn't want to kiss him.

She put a small hand on his shoulder. She couldn't do this.

She put the other hand daintily on his chest. This was by far the worst thing she had ever had to do. She liked him, as a friend, and maybe something more? She wanted to build a better relationship, but she wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

She stood on her tip-toes. Her face slowly inched towards him. Zuko, or Shaggy, Toph's nickname for his hair style, had closed his eyes. He was waiting.

She was shaking. Her lips were inches away from his. This would ruin their relationship, or whatever they had at the moment, she couldn't let this happen. Tears were slowly filling up her eyes. This would hurt him, she knew it. It had to be done.

"Zuko," Katara whimpered in her quietest voice, only he could here.

"What?" Zuko whispered back, eyes still closed, but tensing.

"I-I'm sorry… I can't do this…" Katara whispered, she quickly backed away from him, turned tail and fled into the surrounding brush.

Zuko wasn't angry with her. It was just surprising. The rejection had hurt a little, but not overly so. Apparently, this was his last night as Katara's caretaker.

Katara was extremely embarrassed or ashamed. At dinner, she refused to look at him. She ate her food quickly and mutely before heading off into the forest again.

Hours later, he had called her in. Wordlessly she appeared and started to trek towards their tent. However, he stopped her with a touch to the shoulder and pointed to a pile of blankets by the fire. When she had asked why, he had smiled and told her that she deserved a break.

She gave him a dazzling smile and eagerly snuggled into the indicated blankets.

Zuko was now in his tent, staring at where Katara usually slept. How would things go now? He felt something for her, that was for sure. Was it friendship, or was it something else?

Sighing quietly, Zuko turned over and shut his eyes. Thinking of Katara's laughter earlier today, he smiled as he slept.

"Zuko?" A soft voice whispered into his ear.

Instantly, Zuko's eyes snapped open. Katara was sitting on his bed, looking down at him.

"What is it, Tara?" Zuko answered, sitting up and glancing around for danger.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." Katara said, turning red and waving a hand dismissively.

"What do you want?"

"I…" Katara paused, glanced about the tent and lowered her voice, "Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Why?"  
"Promise first."

"Why aren't you outside?"

"Zuko!" Katara cried exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright! I promise." Zuko finally said with a roll of his eyes. Girls!

Katara acknowledged his promise, but didn't explain.

"Well?" Zuko said tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the back of a hand, "I promised, what do you want?"

"Um… I…"

"Spit it out."

"I missed you, okay?"

Zuko blinked a couple of times. What had she said?

"I can sleep outside any night. I, being our last night and all, wanted to be with you." Katara whispered slowly. Zuko could tell she was a deep hue of pink.

"Um… okay." Zuko interjected, "Well, there's your bed. Good night."

Sighing, Zuko slumped back down to his mattress. He was still half asleep.

"Zuko?" Katara asked again.

"Whatdoyawant?"

"About… today…"

"Don't worry."

"No, wait." Katara said as Zuko closed his eyes again, "I think I've changed my mind."

"Eh?" Zuko mumbled before he felt Katara's lips brush tenderly against his own.

He was still blinking in shock when she stood abruptly and hastily whispered 'good night'.

Instinct erupted in Zuko as Katara turned away from him.

Silently, Zuko whipped forward and caught Katara by the wrist. He pulled her towards him and she stumbled a few steps in his desired direction, unbalanced. Next, he ensnared her waist and yanked her onto the bed.

As she hit the bed with an _oof_ Zuko wasted no time. He quickly turned her over to face him and cupped her face with his hands.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her wide-eyed expression.

"Wherever I want to go." Her recovered reply shot back.

"Too bad." Zuko whispered with half-lidded eyes.

"Shut up!" Katara snapped playfully.

"Nope. I beat you today, therefore it is you who must be doing this 'shut up'," Zuko teased.

"Not when I whip you tomorrow."

"We'll see." Zuko smiled.

The gentle teasing continued throughout the night with Katara held firmly in Zuko's embrace. When the teasing came to a minimum, Katara would peck him on the nose with her ever-soft lips. This, of course, would start the threats and banter all over again.

"Told you it would work." Iroh told Toph, who had just informed him of the activities.

"No, it was me who gave you the idea in the first place!" Toph argued good naturally.

"Ms. Toph! Being a lovely lady as yourself, I must tell you that it is extremely rude to contradict your elders and I must respond with proper…"

"Just shut up and give me the tea, old man." Toph smiled.

Iroh chuckled loudly and handed over the tea to the now smirking earthbender.

"Who should we try this stuff on next?" Iroh added.

"Have I ever told you how great Aang and Azula would look together?" Toph began and Iroh began to shake with laughter, "I mean, they have all the right proportions. I can tell! Her heart literally burns for him! Look how dedicated she was in finding him! It would be so romantic! Don't you think?"

"Hmm… Now that you mention it…" Iroh said slowly, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.  
The two spent the rest of the night plotting.


	25. Occurrences

An//: Okay Guys!!! I think you all got that the Aang and Azula thing was a joke. Well, just in case you didn't... it was a joke! Cuz that would be hecka _creepy!_ Anyways, this one is in a different style! Enjoy!

**Occurrences**

The moon was out; the water flowed before me. Everything was perfect! I try and command the tide, but it turns faulty. Why is my element so evasive?

I scream at the water; it ignores me and continues to babble on. I glare back at the piece of parchment that deciphers each stance of a move. Were the spirits punishing me because of my lack of integrity?

No, I reasoned with myself as I struggled to tease my element out of its original form; the pirates stole it from a waterbender! It's fair game!

As I lose my focus, the water slips out of my grip, and rejoins its family with a splash.

"Stupid scroll!" I say angrily, mentally screaming, but I remember that we are always being hunted. As if on a silent cue, I hear a noise, a big noise. I spin around and tiptoe to the nearby bushes. To my horror, a small Fire Nation boat beaches itself on the sandy shore. With a terrified gasp, I whirl and race back to the scroll, it had betrayed me! Maybe it hadn't been worth it after all.

Suddenly, I turn and something grabs me! Ugh, I struggle not to gag on his body-odor.  
"No! Get away from me!" I shriek and I call to the water beside me. Faithfully, it swirls up and slams into my attacker.

Freed, I race blindly forward. I glance over my shoulder to make sure the pirate is out of action. It is confirmed, he is not chasing after me! Slightly relieved, I straighten my head and gasp. I'm headed straight for Prince Zuko! I try to slow down and skid to a stop, but I am too close. With a graceful movement that I envy, he flashes forward; before I have time to react, my slim wrists are ensnared in his large palms. I don't dare struggle, I've seen what a firebender's hands can do. At the moment, his hands are only slightly warmer than Sokka's.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He says calmly as he towers above me.

* * *

I had caught the Water Tribe female. This was our first up-close encounter. What to do with her?  
As I held the girl, trembling in my grasp, I carefully scanned my party. There were no other females; more than likely, these men hadn't been in female company for a long while.

She was alone. This could get dangerous, for her. I was not so cruel as to threaten her with these desperate scum who called themselves pirates, and I was not so naïve as to not recognize the lust-filled stares given by my own crew. Something had to be done. What could be done on such short notice that did not interfere with my own desires for the Avatar? I was of the highest status here. Whatever I said would go.

I could say that she was not to be touched. Yet, they would be suspicious and suspect I was soft. If I was indeed soft, they would harm her anyway. That could lead to mutiny, direct disobeying of orders and further problems down the road. I would not have that!

Instead, an idea prickled in the back of my mind. I thought it over and mentally strengthened all of the flaws in the plan. It was a bit reckless and could lead to further awkwardness and trouble, but it would have to work. It was much better, for her sake, than the alternative.

Taking a mental deep breath, I looked down at her. She met my stare with her fearful icy-blue eyes.

"What do we have here?" I crooned, and her eyes widened all the more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my crew and pirates alike stiffen with displeasure. Carefully, I transferred her wrist, which was in my left hand, into my right hand, so that I held both wrists in one hand.

With my free hand, I traced my finger along her jaw line. One of the pirates coughed to divert my attention, and she craned her neck away from me, over her shoulder. Instantly, my hand caught her chin and my fingers tilted her head up.

Now for the hard part, it had to be passionate, long, and display my 'true' desires. This would be my first kiss. I hope I made it convincing enough.

I forced her to take a step closer. I released her wrists and pushed them down, so that she could not bring them up against me. Quickly, one arm twisted around her waist and the other rested on her shoulder.

I leaned down slightly, and I felt a growing spark of thrill as our lips connected.

* * *

I could feel the stares of others burning into me. My thoughts raced as my body pressed up against my captor. Why was this happening? I squeezed my eyes shut as he leaned forward. I thought of resisting, but could not see the point. Better he than…

My mind went foggy as he kissed me. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His kiss was overpowering and dominant. I was praying with all my heart that he wouldn't take it a step further. Then, his tongue forcefully slid into my mouth. It was amazing how warm it was. I reacted. I don't know how or even why. I didn't want to, but I did. I kissed him back.

* * *

I couldn't believe it! The girl I had just met was actually returning the kiss. It wasn't anything big, not even close to my searing one, but her lips twitched. I knew the others couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Of all things, I expected her to bite my tongue, which was still pressed up against hers. The hand on her shoulder moved in a circular motion, to add to the scene, but that was all.

After what seemed to be an appropriate amount of time, my head lifted. I looked back down at her thoughtfully, as though I was deciding something. She was still quivering, but I suspected that part of it had to do with the intensity of the kiss. Surprisingly, I had actually enjoyed that kiss. I looked over at the gathered men, and smirked.

"She's mine."

* * *

At these words, the assembled started an uproar of protesting and several of these surged forward. Terrified, I pressed my head into his armor, and finding a niche in it, tried to burrow into the hard covering.

Zuko was able to diminish these arguments within an instant. How? I did not know. All I was aware of was his arms still draped around me and I took a small amount of comfort in them.

When he removed his arms, I looked up. He looked down at me, and I was relieved and amazed to find no raging lust in his eyes. A hand moved to take my arm. I followed as he tugged me to a nearby tree and watched as he securely tied me.

He stepped back, but not before leaning forward and whispering in my ear, "It's okay."

I gained back much of my confidence as he questioned me. I thought he would become much more angry at being denied information, but he surprised me. Only once did he get close to me and that was when he sidled up to me and breathed down my neck.

He tormented me with my mother's necklace, but I refused to submit. Instead of becoming meek, scared or nervous, it made me angry. How had he gotten it? He had no right to dangle my most treasured possession an inch away from its rightful place.

When he finally sent most of the pirates away, I found myself relaxing considerably. I watched Zuko out of the corner of my eye, he made no approach. I felt myself dozing off, when a soldier crept up to me. I did not look at him directly, but out of my peripheral vision, yet I could feel him staring at me. Before the soldier even got close enough to touch my perfect skin, Zuko was right there.

"I thought I made myself clear." He hissed at the soldier, who reared back in surprise.

He put a hand possessively on my shoulder.

"But she didn't give you the information you desired, sir! She should be punished!" The soldier protested, I made the mistake of glancing at him, and he lunged at me. There was an unmistakable gleam in this one's eyes.

"Enough!" Zuko snarled, grabbing the man's arm and slamming him into my tree. "I told you, she's mine. I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect. To the ship!"

"What?" The man spluttered as I craned my neck to see the event.

"I said, to the ship. Must I make you an example?"

"No."

Zuko released him. Angrily, the punished soldier turned towards me. His face was flushed, this time, I looked straight into his eyes.  
"Like hell! I won't have a girl sassing me!" He roared and with a newly-lighted fist, swung at me.

I reeled backed and tried to pull away, but the ropes held me tightly to the tree. I yelped as I felt the heat flash by my face. I turned my head away and awaited the sensation of flames dancing across my skin. It never came.

Slowly, I turned my head and found the soldier unconscious at Zuko's feet. If Zuko hadn't been there… I felt sick.

Dizzy, I closed my eyes and let the back of my head rest up against the tree. I wished for this to all be a dream, maybe I'd wake up to Gran-Gran's old voice, telling me to do my chores. I wished that I didn't have to depend on my worst enemy to protect me. Why was he protecting me anyway? I hadn't told him anything and he had openly claimed me as his. Even though, of course, I didn't agree. I probably should be punished.  
"Are you okay?" The voice caught me off guard.

I opened my eyes a slit and saw Prince Zuko staring down at me. I straightened slightly and nodded. He took a step closer to me and I felt a touch on my ear. He continued this gentle exploration of my face. I watched him curiously. He didn't look directly at me; I got the impression that he wasn't really doing this for himself. Why? I looked over his shoulder, which was an effort, since he was so tall. Several of his soldiers were watching us. I felt another touch on my face, and I suddenly shivered. I knew why he was doing this!

"Shh… it's okay." He whispered quietly and I looked at him, uncertain. He took another step closer and my view of the others was blocked completely. I was so tired… I felt my eyelids drooping. He continued to touch me, although he limited himself to my head.

Suddenly, I felt my head on something hard. There was still a hand, but it was resting on my shoulder. I slowly tried to ease my head up, in the dim light, my eyes registered the deep hue of red. I had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder! Why didn't he seem to mind? I looked up at him, but he said nothing, although his eyes were much softer than they had been earlier. I had come to a conclusion. Zuko didn't have any interest in me, or it would have shown through in his eyes. He must not have wished to see me brutalized, so he had come up with a plan that protected me and did not risk his mental status with the crew by going soft. I felt… oddly comforted. I sighed quietly and my head sank back down; if he hadn't moved when I had fallen asleep, perhaps he wanted me to do this. I shut my eyes again and I distantly felt the hand exploring again…

* * *

I didn't mind her resting her head on me. In fact, I found it kind of… appealing. I was only touching her because I noticed the crew's restless stares. I couldn't believe that one of my soldiers would go so far as to make advances towards her after I had ordered her to be left untouched, not to mention that it was in front of me! At my command, he was thrown and locked up in a bare room of the ship. He would be deposited in the next town, dishonorably discharged from the Fire Nation Navy.

I recalled her blue eyes staring up at me. I could tell what she had been thinking; I had always been talented at that, she was so easy to read, unlike me. Anyways, then she had strained herself to look over my shoulder, where I knew my men were watching our every move. I didn't want her keep thinking about my men. She knew their intentions, as did I. She was already wary, so it was best for her to forget about them.  
I don't know why I keep comforting her. I just met her! However, one look into those beautiful, I am not ashamed to admit her beauty, orbs of blue, you want to do whatever you could to keep her out of harm's way. I shielded her from the view of the others.

My hand had momentarily rested on her shoulder. Suddenly, she tried to raise her head. Had she really fell asleep? Was she really that comfortable with me, to allow herself to just fall asleep, and be completely at my mercy?

She relaxed again. Apparently, she did trust me that much… or she realized that she couldn't do anything to stop me…

I began to stroke her again; but this time, it was for myself.

* * *

When I awoke, Zuko was gone and everyone was standing. What had happened? They were all strained, listening….

There it was! It sounded as if a group had just arrived. I strained to look around my tree. They were coming into view… but I could not see them…

My brother and the Avatar! Oh no, the pirates had found them! I felt awful. If I hadn't stolen the scroll, the pirates would never have joined forces with Prince Zuko.

"Aang," I called desperately, "I'm sorry, It's all my fault!"

Aang, the sweet child that he was, instantly called back, "No, Katara, it isn't."

I wasn't quite sure how to react to this. How could it not be my fault?  
"Actually, it kind of is."

I glared at the fat elderly man who stood next to me. Hmmpphh, so what? It was my fault; we all knew it! He didn't have to say it!

The meeting, if that's what you'd call it, continued. Zuko stood, his men backing him, with his back to me, so I couldn't see his expressions.

"Give me the boy." I heard Zuko command calmly, yet with a hint of menace.

I watched, astounded, as my brother managed to worm his way out of trouble. Well, sort of. He managed to point out Aang's identity, the Avatar, and how much more he could be ransomed for elsewhere. It was a good plan, turning the pirates and Zuko's followers against each other.

"You can keep the scroll. We can buy a hundred more with the ransom we'd get for the kid!" The captain of the ruffians, or pirates, called. They turned and started to walk away with my brother, Sokka, and Aang. Suddenly, I felt a pang of worry. What was going to happen to me?

I needn't have worried, though. Zuko was not about to let the Avatar leave without a fight.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" He snarled and on cue, he and his firebenders hurled fire towards the adversaries.

Instantly, the pirates turned and retaliated. They dropped little balls that soon released a large amount of smoke. Interesting. Before everything disappeared in smoke, I saw Sokka and Aang on the floor, struggling to free their bound hands.

I watched the fight unfurl from the side-lines. I glanced around, looking for a way to escape. My eyes caught sight of the pirate ship. _Perfect._ I awaited my chance for freedom.

Suddenly it came. My rescuer, of all things, was Momo, our adorable pet lemur. I thanked Momo, I couldn't help it, and raced into the surrounding brush. I watched from the brush, avoiding the fight at all costs, until I was certain I could make it.

When the coast was clear, I hurled myself towards the ship. Now what? I circled the long piece of floating wood. How could I get this into the water? I doubted my waterbending skills, so I resorted to the most useless method ever, I pushed angrily at the ship.

I heard Aang's voice shouting at Sokka to run. As he said my name, he sounded surprised. I looked up from my hopeless work, "Help me push this boat into the water!"

Distantly, as Sokka and Aang joined my heaves, I wondered what they would have done if I had not beaten them here. Would they have turned around? Or would they have just kept running? I thought about that. Being left alone… with Zuko and company… I shivered slightly as I grunted with the effort of pushing at this stupid hunk of wood.

When Aang suggested we use waterbending, I felt touched. He wanted to work with me, after all I'd put him through? How sweet…

* * *

I couldn't believe it! The Avatar was going to slip out of my grasp once again, I just knew it! How was this possible? It was all the pirates fault! I used this anger to slam another attack at the Captain. Lucky for him, he was able to move to the side.

I sulked when my uncle intervened with our fight. He stole my victory! Angrily, I told him that we didn't have time for his stupid proverbs. I was going to add something about tea, but I saw the truth in the old man's words. Those cowards had stolen my boat! I gritted my teeth together as I raced towards the bank: why did my uncle always have to be right?

I turned and called at my uncle to join my chase. As I turned back, I noted with a slight pang that the girl was gone. As I ran, I scanned the forest to be sure that she wasn't fighting someone, but that proved to be a negative.

Then, I remember that she had rejoined her friends on that pirate ship. I wonder how she had gotten away…

I looked over the cliff, staring down at the ruins of my boat. I was relieved I hadn't been on it as it went over the falls, but I was furious. The Avatar had gotten away from me again!

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this one."

I paused my breathing to listen to my uncle, what had happened now?

"That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"  
I glared angrily, snatched it from his fingers and chucked it into the river. It gave me no small amount of satisfaction to see it bounce off a head.

As I followed my uncle, I remembered I still had her necklace. I would find her and use it again. I would have the Avatar.

* * *

The scroll! Sokka had saved the scroll! I clutched it happily and stared over the waters. As I thought of all the moves I would be able to complete, a dark, unhappy thought entered my mind:

A fine trade: a scroll for a necklace…

**An//: Keep up the reviews!**


	26. Predator Vs Prey

**An//: Please let me know what you think of this one!!!!!!**

Predator vs. Prey

Zuko smirked as he viewed his prey about twenty feet away. She was completely unaware of his lurking presence. Cross out 'warrior skills'. The only option left as to why this bothersome bunch had avoided him for so long was that this group was darn lucky. However, this girl's luck was about to run out. With these thoughts in mind, her capture and other things to come, Zuko faded into the surrounding shadows.

Katara looked up at the dark, moonless night sky. As she lay next to her sleeping companions: her one and only irritable brother, Sokka and her best friend, Aang, she felt invincible. Today they had avoided a Fire Squad, which were basically soldiers who searched for rebels and eliminating them. Aang, the Avatar, was promptly the first on their list.

They hadn't seen Prince Zuko, that strange, determined teen that always tailed them, in days. No new threats had appeared and Aang was practicing waterbending with her. She secretly admitted to herself that Aang was much more cut out for waterbending. Soon, however, she would seek assistance from a master at the North Pole; then she could give Aang a run for his money, which he had an extremely low supply of.

Now that the North Pole was a few days ahead of them, everything seemed to be going perfect.  
Just as content filled her body and she relaxed, her stomach rumpled in a deep throaty growl. The waterbender realized they were out of food.

Grumbling softly to herself, she reasoned that there had to be some sort of fruit around here somewhere. Almost in a sleep walk, she picked up a large flaming stick from the fire and numbly headed in a random direction. She stumbled out of the campsite, praying that food would just fall out of the sky.

In this daze, she walked towards the nearby river which she had recently begged Aang to land by. If she had been fully aware, she might have noticed the shadow that seemed to lurk behind her and the outline of something darting between trees. Maybe she wouldn't have forgotten her waterskin and perhaps she might have seen the glint of cold steel in the figure's grasp.

"Yes." Katara hissed suddenly, stopping in her tracks. She had spotted her favorite kind of berry, the plumappleach berry, clumped together three feet away. "Yes. oh yes… yes…"

Katara leaned over and held the makeshift torch close to the bush, trying to focus on the berries before her. However, her vision kept blurring. Yes, she was that tired. She brought her hand down to where the berries nestled, and snatched air.  
"Oh…" Was the automatic response when the berries were actually five inches to the right from her fingers.  
Shaking her head, Katara tried to clear her misty eyes. Unfortunately, her body had been deprived of sleep and food, making her senses much duller.

Yet, Katara's senses weren't totally out the window. Suddenly, she heard a swishing and parting of leaves, perhaps from the large willow tree. It was something big, something… coming for her!

Hoping that she was just overreacting, Katara whirled as fast as her body would allow. Nightmares filling her mind, she didn't dare look at the sound's cause and sprinted towards the river, torch light slanting. Her mind had pictured that she would sprint all the way to the river, twirl and spray whatever it was. This was not the way it actually worked out. It went something like this:

Katara spun on her heel, yes, and headed towards where she thought was the river. However, since it was extremely dark and her only light was a bit of fire on a stick… well, it was hard going. She stumbled over a tree root and nearly lit her hair afire.

The being was catching up. The footsteps thudded on the carpeted forest floor. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Terrified but still maintaining the bit of wits she had left, Katara twirled again and thrust the flaming stick towards her pursuer.

Her good fortune hadn't deserted her! The stick actually struck its target! Soon the thing would howl and flee, lighting the forest fire up in a pretty light show.  
However, Katara wasn't as lucky as she thought. The stick hit, yes, but it didn't set the thing ablaze. Instead the flames flared before fizzling out and then relighting. Katara felt a choking lump in her throat as she saw a fist firmly grasping the end of the stick… _a firebender! _Katara gasped when the head came into view. Illuminated by his element, Prince Zuko's face was formed into a triumphant smirk.

"Interesting that you would use fire as a defense." He said teasingly to her.

Suddenly, the stick began to burn furiously. Panic intensified, Katara stared at the flames as they ate their way down towards her white-knuckled hands. As the heat reached her fingers, Katara's brain kicked in and she tore her fingers off and began to run.  
A flame erupted in front of her path, forcing Katara to flee to the right. Another flame spouted in front of her, funneling her down a chosen point of direction. Two seconds later, Katara recognized a trap, but new flames forced her on. She tried to brave them and dash through. However, there was something about how her skin began to crack and the way the ends of her robes caught on fire that made her balk. As soon as she took a couple steps away down the desired trail, her flaming robes were extinguished.

This terrorizing herding only lasted a minute. A huge tree loomed up before her as she ran and Katara stopped, uncertain. Tears were streaming down her face at this point. This was by far the scariest thing she had ever experienced! The flames encircled her and the large tree, trapping Katara in a ring of fire. Flames lapped eagerly at her legs, desiring to taste her. Katara scarcely noticed as she pressed herself up against the tree and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she was exhausted. She could go no further, she was at her breaking point. If Zuko wanted to kill her in some sort of cold-hearted revenge, she couldn't stop him. Worst of all, Sokka and Aang would be unaware until he was upon them and captured them! What could she do in the last few seconds of her life? Could she…?

Katara glanced up and tried to measure the distance to her campsite. Maybe… just maybe… she could scream and alert them! Aang and Sokka, especially Sokka, were usually very aware and would sometimes wake on instinct.

Katara prepared herself for the scream, her last warning, because Zuko would undoubtedly kill her if she called. Before she could release her notification, there was a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"If you scream, waterbender, I'll kill you."

Katara felt herself being turned to face him. Her eyes hardened slightly and nodded, barely. Slowly, the hand left its purchase on her face and fell to her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to kill me anyways? You already know I won't tell you anything. Why bother?" Katara whispered hoarsely.

Zuko looked intensely at her face, golden eyes gleaming. Inwardly, Katara winced as she noticed the tell-tale tears were still slipping down her face.

"No," he answered solemnly and gripped her arm.

Katara almost whimpered as he turned and drug her with him. Her legs were screaming out for mercy; her eyelids drooped. Vaguely, she noticed that the flames had died away as Zuko pulled her farther and farther away from Aang and Sokka.

At least he's not looking for them, Katara's terror-awoken brain whispered.

Finally, when Katara was well past her breaking point and onto her drop-dead point, Zuko released her arm and, almost gently, pushed her to the ground.

"Rest." He commanded softly before turning and vanishing.  
Dimly, Katara looked around and noticed that this must have been prepared. She was slumped on a pile of leaves right by a leafy and branchy tree. Katara decided that she couldn't escape tonight and closed her eyes.

Before she could float into her dose of nightmares, Zuko reappeared with something coiled loosely in his hands. He grabbed one of her feet; she didn't have the strength to protest. Skillfully, he wrapped and tied the rope around the limb. It was tied tight enough to where she had no hope of escaping its restraints but not too tight as to cut the circulation off. Apparently, she wasn't much of a threat because the Prince didn't bother to restrain her in any other way.

"I'll be watching," he whispered before standing and slinking away into the darkness.

Normally, Katara would have become nervous by this statement; plus, she would have stayed up all night, pondering a way to escape. Yet, Katara could only think of one thing. It kept drumming a tattoo in her mind: sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep.

All too grateful to fulfill this order, the exhausted waterbender instantly fell into a deep sleep, unaware of her watchful captor.

"Sleep well," he whispered softly into the early, early morning air.

Katara awoke to a rhythmic two step beat. Fighting the drowsiness, the young waterbender opened her eyes and saw… nothing. Unnerved, she tried to feel her head, but her hands were bound by rope. Now, she tried to wiggle her feet but was again met by the confines of a weaving rope.

Who was carrying her? Wait, was she riding something?

"Morning," an extremely smug voice replied.

"Zuko!" Katara hissed, and realization hit her. Zuko was carrying her, no, she was strapped onto his back!

"Hey! That's not fair! Why'd you blindfold me? What am I supposed to do, stare you to death?"

"I can do whatever I want with you." The simple reply came.

"No! You can't! I can walk, you know!" Katara was galled by his matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I can. No, you can't. Don't you know what kind of position you're in? Seriously, you're not that stupid are you?"

Katara chose not to answer that one. Instead, she gingerly laid her head down on his shoulder and tried to find some sort of leverage to tear off the blindfold. Matter-of-factly, she whispered into his ear, "Oh okay. Well, in that case I know one thing."

"Really? Could you have possibly picked up some common sense?"

"You consider me a threat." Katara answered as she found the required leverage and the cursed blindfold slipped off.

"Stop flattering yourself." Was Zuko's chosen reply.

"Sure, sure. Deny the truth." Katara said, being as bold as she dared.

"Speaking of the truth, did you know that I am your sole protection right now? Whatever I say, goes."

"Who says I need protection?" Katara snapped.

Once Zuko began his dark, deep chuckles, Katara decided to let him win that one. Sighing inaudibly, Katara let her head rest on Zuko's shoulder again. It was really awkward having her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms looped around his neck. Whenever she lifted her head up, his long black pony-tail swished across her face.

They seemed to walk for hours on end! Katara found herself wishing for anything to a piece of jerky all the way up to a hired bodyguard.

"Then you'd be in trouble." Katara murmured to herself.

"What are you talking about up there?" Zuko instantly demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Katara muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," She said innocently.

The journey continued to trek on. Katara stared wistfully over her shoulder, she glanced at the sky. Perhaps Aang and Sokka would come for her soon.  
The sun bore down on them. Katara could literally feel her skin cracking. Maybe she should have left that blindfold on, then she wouldn't be wearing her eyes out over nothing.

All that she wanted to do know was to stop! If she had known that Zuko would take long hikes, she would have screamed and had Zuko kill her.

She hadn't had water since last night. The sun was high overhead. In the distance, she was sure that buzzards were circling them high overhead. This was crazy.

Katara moaned softly and tried to seek shade. Luckily, he wasn't wearing his usual armor, but softer materials; it was probably much easier to sneak around in. Unfortunately, Zuko's swishing ponytail was the only shade available. That… or the scarred side of his face, but Katara would rather face Aang in Avatar Mode than Zuko's rage at the moment. Plus, that would be _extremely _awkward.

Absentmindedly, Katara swung her head quickly back and forth. It was a boredom thing. Without realizing what was occurring, Katara twisted her neck sharply and her long braid swished out and slapped Zuko across the face.

With a growl, Zuko snatched the offending hair and in blind anger gave it a yank.

Katara yelped with pain and surprise as her head was forced down at surprising speed. She clenched her eyes shut as her head slammed down onto Zuko's. Pain. Her hair roots were tingling and her head was ringing with a high pitched frequency.

"You're going to pay for that one, peasant." Zuko snarled, reaching behind him and rapping her smartly on her skull.

As the punishing blow struck Katara, she moaned softly. It wasn't her fault! Okay, maybe it was, but honestly, how could he blame her?

"You better not be smiling." Zuko growled low in his throat. His good eye was stinging. Stupid braid.

He tugged on it again, but not as hard as before. Katara still whimpered.

"Leggo!" She mumbled as her head was, yet again, knocked against his. "I'm not smiling!"

"I thought not." Zuko smirked and released her braid, trying to ignore the dirty feeling in his stomach.

"When are we stopping?" Katara moaned after a couple of minutes. The throbbing was leaving her as thirsty as ever.

"Whenever I say."

However, within the hour, Zuko stopped by a small grove of threadbare trees. Gingerly, he untied the heavy knots on the feet that encircled his waist. Her feet dropped, leaving her arms the only support, which happened to be around his neck.  
With a choking sound, Zuko finally managed to lift her arms over his head. Maybe this wasn't the best way to travel.

"Finally." Katara grunted as her stiff limbs screamed.

"Oh, would you like to keep going?" Zuko snarled, angry at her for existing.

"No… I'm fine…" Katara answered in a meeker tone.

"Good." Zuko said, pulling out a flask of water and gulping its contents. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara look at the water longingly.

Guiltily, he capped in and threw it at her. She was so surprised that it bounced off of her.

"What?"

"You're supposed to drink it, peasant!" Zuko flared.

Comprehension appeared in those eyes, as well as something else…

Zuko stepped forward before she could uncap her element. He spun her around so her back was pressed against his front. With her shoulders flanked by his hands he said quietly,

"Drink. Don't bend. You'll never make it out of there."

Katara felt his heated hands on her body and carefully took a swig. She swished the water around her parched throat before slowly swallowing. Katara glanced over her shoulder for confirmation. Zuko continued to glare at her, so she carefully took another sip. This continued for the next ten minutes before Zuko ripped the canteen from her hands. He rudely shoved her to the hard ground. She looked up at him, offended and with contempt in her eyes.

"So, you mind filling me in? What's your _brilliant _plan?" Katara said calmly as she rolled her eyes.

"The usual." Zuko answered simply. He glanced up at the sky, it was still in the middle of the afternoon.

"And?" Katara prodded crossly.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Zuko sneered before turning away. Darn. He was out of food.

Their brief talking ceased for a quarter of an hour. Zuko grumbled to himself and Katara tried to find some sort of shade. Did the heat have to kill all of those nice, leafy leaves?

Were her eyes deceiving her? There, not a mile away, was a nice big tree? She could see its thick branches, leaves the color of a rich green paste. She must sit by that tree.

With desiring showing in her eyes, Katara started to crawl towards her tree. She only gained three feet before Zuko spun around and gripped an arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled.

"Shade." Katara groaned, pointing to the leafy tree.

Zuko stared in disbelief at the spot where Katara was pointing. He glanced from her and back to her spot. There was nothing there. A patch of air; nothing that would offer any shade at all. In fact, it would be a step backwards. Great. His hostage was hallucinating.

"You wish." Zuko grumbled, pulling her to her feet. He forced her chin up, and stared into her eyes. They were dull, almost lifeless. She was sunburned and her lips were cracked. She was extremely dehydrated, even though she had just drained his water supply. How much water did this peasant need?

Zuko released her chin and her head sunk down. There was a town, not more than three miles away. It wasn't a very elaborate, nice, or even moderate town, but it was still a place to restock with supplies and _food_. Glorious food. Zuko never elaborated on food, physically, that is. Secretly, he loved eating but restrained himself in public. He reserved his boyish eating habits for when he ordered his food to his room. Alone, he would gorge himself on rare treats, not even his uncle knew of it. It was a secret that Zuko intended to keep and uphold.

"Come on." Zuko said roughly, stalking away in the desired direction.

Katara stupidly watched him stride away. Even though she hadn't walked all day, she still was tired, although not as tired as last night. Maybe it was all this stress at being with a known and hated enemy…

"I said 'come on'!" Zuko hissed, snatching his captive's hand and dragging her back along with him.


	27. Predator Vs Prey: Part 2

**An//: Here's the second part. There is one more part to this drabble. I hope you all like it! By the way, if my computer makes another copying error, please let me know!!!!!**

**Review as always!!! **3

_**Predator Vs. Prey** _Part Two

The village was dirty and disgusting. Zuko marched purposefully into the center of it, with Katara dragging behind. The inhabitants were staring stupidly at him. Pathetic.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I will be staying here for a short while." Zuko said in a superior tone. Glancing around, he noted that the people were still staring. "Well! Get to it! Where's my room?"

As if he had burned them, the people leapt to their feet and scattered. Zuko smirked, he had that effect on people. A middle-aged man came bobbing up to him.

"Prince, we have arranged a place for you to stay. Please follow me." He turned and hurried away.

Pulling Katara after him, Zuko followed the man. He observed the reaction of the town. They were all in a state of fear, nerves and excitement. Perfect.

Katara followed Zuko wordlessly. Throughout this death-trip, he hadn't loosened his grip, usually on her wrists, once. How could he just order these people about? Was he really this heartless?  
As the man, who looked ready to pass out, shuffled over to a decent looking house, Katara got a sinking feeling. This is that guy's house!

A family was crowded outside of the door, bowing low to the ground.

"We're honored." The wife began, from her kneeled position. "If you desire anything, ask and it will be fulfilled."

Zuko nodded and started towards the entrance. Katara balked, not wishing to temporarily uproot this family, but Zuko severely twisted her wrist. With a soft cry, Katara hurried forward and the pressure lessened.

Zuko's lip curled as he strode deeper and deeper into the home. It was too homey for his taste. However, it could not be helped. He searched, still holding his captive, for water spigots or pipes. Finding a room without these necessities, Zuko twisted Katara around and shoved her into the room, which was actually a large closet.

He stepped forward and caught her in his arms-he ignored her wide eyes- and quickly tied her abused wrists together. He pushed her back into the wall,

"I'm leaving, but I'll obviously be back. Stay here or you'll regret it." Zuko snarled to her huddled figure before slamming the door shut. Paranoid, Zuko then drug a heavy chair in front. He stood back and admired his handy-work before spinning around and exiting the dwelling.

Katara listened intently. Had Zuko really left? After several moments of strained silence, Katara smirked in the darkness. Good thing Zuko didn't know anything about her people. The sudden absence of light was doing her much good. She didn't feel so drained anymore...  
Katara closed her eyes and her tied hands drifted up towards her mouth. Carefully, she opened her mouth and her fingers called to the water within her. She almost gagged and lost the water when it welled up in her throat; she caught herself just in time. Katara pulled her wrists away and a thin stream of water followed them. Even though she could not see it, Katara could feel it.

She would escape now.

Water was in everyone's body. Zuko had given her a drink! Katara, in a moment of dawning comprehension, had stocked up her supply in hopes that Zuko would leave her an opening.  
"Now to test it out." Katara cracked hoarsely.

She wiggled her fingers and concentrated again. Her focus was rewarded with a satisfying _snap_. Katara's wrists flew apart and she re-gathered her water.

She ran the tip of her water wand under the crevice of the door. With a grunt, Katara heaved it upwards and the wood splintered. A large gash was running from the bottom to the center. The water was preparing to strike when a whisper of sound drifted towards her. Someone was here! Panicking at the thought of Zuko finding her in the middle of escaping, Katara stopped her assault.  
"Are you sure she's here?" A voice called softly.

"Of course she's here! Didn't you see the way that Prince was dragging her?"

"Wait! Look at that chair! She must be there!"  
The voices came closer.  
Were these people friends? Katara mused to herself, her thoughts racing in the dark. They seemed to want to help her. But these were men! Katara had been very wary of boys, aside from Aang and Sokka, ever since Jet. She couldn't wait until these people explained their position. She was cornered, alone, with several men; she had to act and not wait for the others to strike first.

She heard scrabbling at the door in front of her; they were moving the heavy chair. While she was waiting in a cold sweat, she used her time wisely and gathered up as much water as she could. The chair was being pushed; the door was almost clear. In haste, Katara was jumpy and nervous. She wanted to act now.

Wait for it, she commanded to herself, wait for it.

"Whoa! Look at this cracked door, guys! What kind of…"

The door was clear. At that second, Katara hurled all of her supplies at the center. With a splintering groan, the door shattered under the ice's impact. Katara threw herself at the light like a parched man meeting a bubbling stream. In a glance, Katara saw her rescuers or enemies: two groaning men were sprawled on the floor, and another only a few feet away. The exit was clear.

"We're here to save you." The standing man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, said soothingly. "It's alright. We won't let the Prince take you. He won't hurt you. Who are you?"

Katara only heard snippets of his words. She saw an exit and she was going for it. She spun and called her water to her. A pipe burst under her calling and the ice in the door flew back to her. Water gushed towards her, engulfing the three men.

Katara sped out of the front door, and hurled herself into a nearby alley. Panting, she huddled in the dark, pressed up against a wall, and gathered her thoughts.

How could she get out? Zuko would be searching for her! Who could she ask for help? Who could she trust?

Katara slunk quietly through-out the town. She had no money, food or clothes. The only thing she had were the clothes on her back, a fragment of rope and the water formed as ice jewelry about her body. She was in danger and she knew it. How could a bit of water and talent help her in a fight against a gang of men? Or worse, a firebender?

So, Katara warily went through the town, always looking over her shoulder, but keeping to the dark alley-ways. Her plan was simple and definitely not fool proof. But what choice did she obviously have? She didn't have any supplies, and was completely vulnerable. Plus, it didn't help that her eyes were heavy and limbs sore. To help with hiding her identity, she had taken her customary braid, bun and hair loopies out. It wasn't going to help much, being in a captive Earth Kingdom city, but it was something. Sighing, she turned and walked down a row of businesses. A large house, or business, stood out among all of the others. Big torches were lit, and there were plenty of people hanging around. Zuko would find it much harder to look for her in there. Katara read the sign read hanging off of a beam, 'Wong Pong's Food & Bar'.

Zuko snarled viciously as he examined the home. She was gone! How was that possible? The evidence: a splintered door off its hinges and a busted pipe. There was no evidence that she had been helped. This girl was much more capable than he thought...

He surveyed the room once more before heading out into the night.

Katara contented herself to watching the happy families eat and chat. She wished that she had someone to talk to and spend time with. As a girl giggled with a cute looking boy, Katara felt another pang. Would she ever be like that? Would someone ever feel like that about her? A special someone? Right now, that situation was laughable.  
Katara felt as if someone was watching her. She paused for a second before racing around a corner, into another laughter-filled party room. Then, Katara crept quietly back and swooped underneath the central bar. Not a minute later, Prince Zuko's feet stamped the earthen floors, not two feet away.

"How may I help you?" The bartender asked. Katara could tell he was nervous.

"I'm looking," Zuko began slowly, taking a couple steps closer to Katara's hidden form, "for a girl."  
"Aren't we all!" The bartender croaked uneasily. Katara could mentally see Zuko's hushing scowl.

"Yes. I suppose we are." Zuko said dangerously. "But I, unlike you, am looking for a very specific girl."

"Yes?" The man whispered meekly.

"She's about this tall." Zuko moved his hand to about his chin, "Brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin, waterbender. She's striking, according to others, and wears her hair up in a braid with little strands of hair looped. She's wearing Water Tribe clothes. Have you seen her?"

"I… no!" The man said unconvincingly.  
"You don't want me as your enemy." Zuko snarled, his foot was a mere foot away from Katara, "Now, where is she?"  
"I- I… she went that way!" He whimpered, pointing to where Katara had pretended to go into.

"I hope I find this information satisfactory, as will you."

Katara sighed quietly, along with the bartender, when Zuko stormed away. She waited for a couple seconds, before leaping to her feet and scurrying away.

Where could she go now?

In the alleys once again, Katara started to run. However, when her foot caught the side of a metal bin, she instantly stopped running and checked herself. She couldn't panic. She needed to think. She had gained nothing, only a bit of free time. Would it be better to turn herself in? Zuko hadn't been abusive, really. If you didn't count the braid offense, the capture or the excessive tying or snarls. There were worse men in this world than Zuko, his father, mostly, and Zhao. Yet if he caught her again, would he become dangerously angry?

Her friends had always figured a way to escape before! Why wouldn't this time be any different? Heck, she had even been captured before and had made it out okay. She couldn't make it to Aang by herself. Zuko was right. She was alone, without protection, cold and afraid.

"I'll go back." Katara proclaimed softly to herself, before spinning around the next corner.

She listened for a few seconds. Had she just heard something? Was something following her? Katara whirled and raced back the way she had come. Back towards Wong's, where Zuko had been. Zuko would protect her.

Common sense kicking in, Katara slowed her pace to a crawl. She crept down the passageways, as quiet as death itself. Doubts crept into her mind. Would Zuko really protect her? Maybe he would… after he had some fun with her. No. Zuko wasn't that kind of person, or he would have done it when he had the chance. Like when she was tied to that tree overnight, he could have easily taken her elsewhere.

"No, you can't take our house! I don't care if you're son of Ozia! I wouldn't care if you were a son of a-."

The voice was cut off by a thud.

Katara froze again. It was un-mistakenly Zuko and… someone else. Katara eased her head around the corner, it looked as if Zuko had had an argument with two earthbenders. One of the men was attempting to stand, he was crouching on the ground. As slowly and carefully as possible, Katara retreated around the bend. She almost cursed when she bumped against the same metal bin from earlier.

"Excuse me." Zuko said suddenly, to Katara's horror.

"What?" One of the men said gruffly.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be right back. Then, I'll deal with you lowly peasants."

Katara gasped as Zuko shot around the corner. Out of instinct, she leaped back a few steps and tripped over the metal bin. Her head hit the hard floor with a ringing thud. She struggled to a sitting position as Zuko stood in front of her and smirked.

"Hello." Zuko whispered, squatting to her height. It was obvious that she couldn't escape.  
As Katara was trapped, she gazed into his eyes and tried to remember all of her logic in returning to him. However, thoughts failed her as those eyes drilled into hers. Was he going to hurt her?

"Miss?" The earthbenders had turned the corner and found her, a young lady, cornered.

Katara looked at them, before she felt Zuko move. He pulled her up and spun her around so that she faced the appalled men. Her back was pressed up against his chest.

"So you abuse women too?" The bolder one snarled, getting into a stance.

"Isn't that nice." Zuko drawled, "The peasant has made friends with peasants. Now, here's how it works…"

Zuko, who was pressing Katara up to him with only one hand, lit his free hand. "I don't know where you got these stupid ideas, but it doesn't matter. I suggest you leave."

"Why would we do that?"

Zuko passed the flame close by Katara's face. Katara, on cue, whimpered and tried to press closer up against him.

"If you touch one hair on that girl's head, I swear I'll…"  
Zuko made a big show of sliding his hand up her shoulder and plucking a single hair from her head.

"Another empty threat…" Zuko continued, "Now, about that house…"

The men looked at each other, then at Katara. They seemed to be a having a mental conversation, if that was possible.

"If you insist."

"Perfect. Lead on." Zuko said with a curled lip.

Zuko forced Katara to walk beside him, the flame in his palm the whole way. Katara closed her eyes and tried not to think about how Zuko had threatened to burn her.

"Here." A key was shoved into Zuko's hand and with a point at the house, the benders slipped away with a defeated look in their eyes.

"Much better." Zuko announced approvingly as the door to the dwelling swung open. Finally, he killed the flames in his hand and shoved Katara inside. He spun and latched the door.

"Let's go." He commanded to Katara, who just glanced warily at him. He snatched up the back of her shirt and drug her deeper into the house. Katara didn't protest as she followed the guiding of his hand. He chose a random room, and released his grip. After he had locked the door for privacy reasons in case the men had another key, he turned to Katara.

Katara found that his intense, copper-colored stare unnerved her. He continued to stare at her, and Katara scuttled backwards. For every backwards step she took, he took one closer to her, albeit much larger steps. He was within touching distance when Katara suddenly tripped over something, fell back and landed on a raised mat. Before she was able to bat an eye, Zuko was down next to her, leaning over her slightly.

"Well?"

"What?" Katara said, unsure of what he wanted.

"Why did you escape?" Zuko continued calmly.

"Um… because…"

"More importantly, why did you come back?"

"What?"  
"Oh come now. Don't give me that. I know you're not that stupid. If you escaped, you wouldn't be hanging around me. You would have been much farther up ahead. Instead, I heard you and you didn't fight when I came for you. Well? Why?"

"I… ran." Katara was strangely reluctant to admit that she had gone to him on her own free-will.

"Leaping back from mingled surprise and fear doesn't count." Zuko smirked over her, "Well? I'm waiting."

"I…" Katara started.

"You'll find it in your best interest not to test me." Zuko informed.

"I… well… You were right, okay!" Katara whispered grudgingly.  
"What?" Now it was Zuko's turn to be caught off guard.  
"You said that… well… you were my only protection out here. I guess you were right. I was… scared, I admit it! I was scared and I knew you'd hunt me down! So I saved myself the trouble of being caught again."

"Then why didn't you wait, as I told you to?" Zuko inquired, apparently still not satisfying.

"Because being alone and free seems a lot nicer when you're stuck in a dark closet." Katara shot back, meeting his eyes before looking away. "Do you accept _that _answer, your Highness?"

Zuko paused for a moment before smirking even wider and standing. "Perhaps."

Katara watched as Zuko stalked away towards another mat. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to tie her up or something? What had happened to her punishment?

"Don't worry," Katara could smell that smirk a mile away, "I haven't forgotten about you…"

Katara wasn't sure to be reassured or frightened. She contended herself by watching Zuko undress; then he met her stare and, realizing what she was doing, averted her gaze. She glanced him again when he slid underneath his covers. He was going to sleep?

"We'll reach the ship tomorrow. You best get some sleep, because there is no way I'm carrying you around." Zuko announced casually and when Katara continued to watch him, added, "I'm not tying you because I think you've learned your lesson. Have you not?" He paused and waited until Katara nodded her head, "I may be asleep, but you'll never make it past me."

Once Zuko was finished with his monologue, Katara gratefully slunk beneath the covers. When was the last time she had actually slept in a nice place?

KZKZKZKZZKZZKZK

There was a banging noise; Katara opened her eyes and saw nothing but a bit of light from the moon. What time was it? The ramming noises continued, and Katara glanced over at Zuko fearfully. He was already up.

"Get up!" Zuko hissed, coming at her and hauling her up by her arm.

"What is it?" Katara whispered, eyes wide. She couldn't see Zuko's facial features.

"Move!" Zuko responded, resorting to his old ways and shoving her in his desired direction.

"Stay here." Zuko murmured, stopping her in another closet. "Don't move until I come and get you."

There was a sudden crack. Something snapped; Katara guessed correctly that it was a door, and a great shouting was heard.

"Rid the city of the scum!" A single cry went up that was hailed by many agreeing, deep voices.

Zuko squeezed Katara's shoulder before closing the closet door, but not baring or locking it. More frightened than she had been in the alleys, Katara cowered in the small space. What would happen?


	28. Predator Vs Prey: Escape

**An//: I redid this part... i hope you like it! Mostly the end part is redone... so you can scroll done a bit... thanks! Reviews are my favorite!**

"Search everything! We will find them!" The voice called again, obviously the ring leader. "Split up!"

A great amount of shuffling was heard. Where was Zuko? Katara tried to summon water, as she had previously, but she hadn't drank anything since the last closet escapade. Something was at her door! As it opened, she expected to see Zuko, so she stood. She was terrified to find a huge man, smelling of rotten cheeses, in his place.

"What's this?" The man said, sounding surprised but pleased. His hand reached out and Katara shrieked as she tried to press herself into the closet wall.

Suddenly, the man was shoved aside and she heard Zuko's voice. "Shh… Katara, it's me."

When she didn't move, she felt a warm hand snatch her arm. With the hand, Katara was able to move her frozen legs and she hurried along with Zuko, who now had a shirt. Her feet collided with something and she would have fallen if the hand wasn't there to steady her.

"Up here, quick!"  
Katara raced blindly up the stairs, following whatever the hand told her to do. What were they doing? Another door was opened, and Katara viewed the night's natural light. The hand left her, and Katara glanced around. It seemed as if they were on a rooftop. They couldn't be…

"Katara!" A familiar voice hissed her name, and Katara turned to see her worst fears confirmed. Zuko was holding a rope and it led from inside the door they had just exited. A large expanse of the rope was coiled near him and some spilled over the roof. They couldn't be…

"Come!"  
Hesitantly, Katara, balancing precariously on the narrow roof, wound her way over to Zuko. When she made it to the awaiting firebender and had grabbed his outstretched hand, he spun her up to him and with an arm securing her waist, prepared to leap.

"Zuko, what are we doing?" Katara whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Zuko paused a moment and looked down at her. Her arms were wrapped around him and she clung to him. She met his gaze and was slightly calmed. They would be okay… Zuko never did suicidal things... did he?

She looked down, but quickly closed her eyes.

"Let's go."

Katara yelped as Zuko and she sailed off the roof. The wind was whistling past her. If the rope snapped, could they survive a fall like this? She focused on the feeling of Zuko's arm around her waist.

The rope stopped them just before they reached the fast-approaching ground. Zuko dropped the rope and released her when her feet hit the dirt.

"Run." He snarled.

KZKZZZKKKZ

Katara was panting heavily. She had never run that far before. She glanced up at Zuko and saw him slightly winded, but she could tell that he was prepared to run much farther. He had only stopped and walked for her… and maybe his pride…

Zuko had let her stop running only when they reached the trees that they had stopped by previously. They walked a few more miles, into another patch of trees, before Zuko pushed Katara to the ground.

"Do you have to do that?" Katara cried angrily as she sat up, coughing up dirt.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Zuko returned before slumping up by a nearby tree.  
"Are we going to stay here?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

"You obviously can't go much further!"  
Katara decided not to protest. Normally, she would have gotten up and kept trudging… but she didn't want to. She couldn't beat Zuko in a walking competition. There was no way. Instead, she tried to get comfortable, which was next to impossible. Forget this! Katara groaned as she rolled in the dirt. It was cold too!

"What, is the peasant cold?" Zuko crooned. _That _in itself was really scary.

Katara was considering to inform him that she wasn't just some 'peasant'. Actually, if there wasn't a war waging, she could be considered royalty. Her father was chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Yet, in comparison with Zuko's father being _the _Fire Lord, she decided to stick with the 'peasant' title.

"You'd be cold too!" Katara shot back, before muttering under her breath about stupid firebenders.

"If you're jealous, you can just say so." Zuko answered with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because firebenders are so much better than other benders, _especially _waterbenders." Zuko put special emphasis on 'especially'.

"You wish." Katara couldn't help mutter to herself.

"Yet here you are, under my control, and not visa versa. Although," Zuko added, poking her with a finger, "You are a girl."

Katara bit her tongue to keep from herself from uttering her nasty reply. She sated herself with the image of Zuko being creamed upside the head by a water whip. That would do him much good.

"Are you getting ideas?" Zuko smirked and leaned over her sprawled form.

"Mnfff… Go away!" Katara said through her arms.

Zuko ran a very warm finger delicately up her arm. Katara sprung up and leaped backwards with a yelp. Zuko caught her before she could hit the dirt. Boosted into the air, she looked down into his eyes, his fierce gold ones, as he set her daintily down on the ground but continued to hold her. Katara smiled, despite herself. To her surprise, Zuko smirked back.

He leaned back against the tree, and drug her down with him. She gasped as she felt his chest pressed to her back.

"Zuko?" She said softly, surprise bleeding into her voice.

"I'm not going to have my peasant freeze on me. The Avatar would never fall for a frozen girl as bait."  
"Oh." She replied, feeling heat flush to her face. She was sitting between his legs, his arms were wrapped around her stomach, and she could feel his chin rest on the top of her head. If Sokka saw her now…  
"Quiet." He muttered.

"Make me." Katara couldn't help but growl under her breath, her defiant streak emerging once more.

"Do you always have to make things so difficult?" Zuko moaned to himself, and Katara smirked a little.  
However, the smirk fell off her face as one of Zuko's hands reached up from off her waist and tilted her head up, slightly to the side.

What was he doing?

"Zuko-?" Katara murmured. But her words were cut off as Zuko's lips suddenly sealed over hers. Her eyes bugged as she felt the Prince's lips move dominantly over hers. But then, her brain numbed, and her eyes slid shut. She tilted her head up further and kissed him back.

It wasn't a violent kiss, like Katara would have expected from the cunning Fire Nation teen, instead it told her of a kind of softness that she honestly hadn't thought he possessed.

His hands had moved up to caress her shoulders, and Katara's first kiss were moments of heaven.

Finally, Zuko pulled back and Katara lay back against him, trying to quell her maniacally beating heart. She swallowed several times, and her breathing was normal… but she felt all light and tingly… like she was floating or something…

She felt Zuko's chest move suddenly as he chuckled, before his arms wrapped around her waist again and his chin was resting in its place once more. Katara's eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and she was finally able to drift into a light sleep, with a Prince wrapped around her.

Katara lifted her head and blearily opened her eyes. How many days had she been with Zuko now? Two? Yeah, two. Two strange days of misery and… happiness.

Where-oh, he was still curled around her. He hadn't moved in the night, more like the early morning. The sun was just peaking out from over the distant mountains…

Was Aang going to make it in time to save her?

Zuko shifted behind her. He uncoiled an arm from around her waist. Katara moaned softly, it must be so nice for Zuko… being a human heater and all… he must never get cold.

She felt Zuko yawn as he stretched his arms up over her head. Katara rolled her head back to look up at him. "Morning."

Zuko didn't reply, although one of his hands came back down to rub the back of her neck. Katara whimpered softly in enjoyment as his long digits rubbed her sore neck. Her eyes closed once more and she felt herself relax completely. He added a bit of heat to his impromptu massage, and Katara felt herself slipping away into oblivion.

However, Zuko suddenly pushed her away and shot to his feet.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered, she would have been more angry for his sudden rejection, but her senses were still lulled by that wonderful massage.

Once more, he didn't reply, but he glared down at her slumped form and lifted a finger to his lips. He tensed, and listened to the surrounding environment, and Katara turned to ice. She carefully looked up and surveyed the calm morning atmosphere. What had disturbed the Prince?

Then, up far in the sky, Katara saw something… _furry_. Katara's eyebrows furrowed and she must have gasped, because Zuko noticed, and turned.

He suddenly stepped forward and hauled Katara to her feet.

"Don't you say a word." He whispered into her ear, and Katara found herself dumbly nodding.

He began to walk away, but he suddenly spun around, and jerked Katara to huddle closely to his left side.

He must have felt her sudden trembling, his fingers brushed against her shoulder in a chaste gesture. Katara couldn't help but press closer to him. Something was in these woods, and it wasn't Aang.

Katara looked anxiously up at her kidnapper, watching him as his head moved slowly side to side, obviously scanning their surroundings. There was a sudden noise to the left of them, and as Katara and Zuko both turned towards it. Out of her peripheral vision, Katara saw something shoot towards them.

Zuko grunted and Katara screamed as something sharp cut into Zuko's back. On pure adrenaline, he pushed Katara away from him, and spun towards his attacker. Katara noted with horror that an arrow had struck into his chest. She felt Zuko gather up his chi and release it in a wave of fire. And a wave of arrows blackened the morning sky.

Water! She had to get water! Katara waved her hands blindly around, and to her surprise, a mass of collected water surged upwards at her command. With a shield like motion from its master, the water expanded upwards and froze. The arrows thudded off the ice, before the frozen water splintered and fell to the ground, sucked up by Zuko's crazy flames.

Zuko looked back over his shoulder at her, and she met his gaze.

"Zuko…" She whispered, reaching forward to touch his shoulder. His flames surrounded them in a somewhat protective circle of flames. The arrow attacks seemed to have halted for the moment.

"Zuko…" Katara tried again. He looked down at her, his wild eyes slowly clouding over with pain, "Zuko… this has to come out."

The arrow had lodged on his front left shoulder muscles. Katara slowly walked around him, and his head turned with her, until she stood in front of him. Gingerly, she reached forward and touched the arrow's shaft. Zuko's right arm shot out and squeezed her own shoulder.  
"Zuko…" Katara was beginning to cry with sudden stress and emotion, "I have to do this."

The arrow was in deep… and it was going to hurt like heck. As the pain intensified, Zuko seemed to turn more and more into a vicious wounded animal. When she touched the arrow again, his grip on her shoulder was crushing steel.

"Zuko!" Katara cried once more, and he locked gazes with her, "Please! Let me do this! Please… I don't want you to be hurt…"  
His grip somewhat slackened, and Katara racked her brain for ways to distract him. Under stress, her mind could latch on to only one thing.

"So…" She said as calmly as possible, still staring into his amber eyes, "tell me why you're such a good kisser."

As the word 'kisser' left her lips, Katara snatched the arrow in her fist, and gave it a desperate heave. With a sickening sucking sound, the arrow was pulled free and Zuko moaned and collasped.

Katara dropped the arrow and her arms twisted around his chest in an effort to slow his fall to earth. They both hit the dirt with a thud, her body cushioning Zuko's from most of the blow. She somehow managed to flip him off of her, and she rolled the wounded prince onto his back. His eyes relocked with hers as she wiggled closer to him and lifted his head onto her lap.

Eyes filling with tears, she leaned over him, hair tickling his face, and stared into his eyes. Why was she feeling like this? Wasn't he her enemy? A cruel person who had kidnapped her and used her for bait? If anything, she should have turned and fled when he was struck by the arrow, not pulling it out!

"Zuko…" Her voice came out as a choke.

His vision was clouding, but Zuko still had time to slowly push a hand up to wrap around the back of his captive's head. Katara leaned her head down lower, and she felt Zuko's sapping strength as he pressed her lower and lower. Her lips were grazing his forehead when he finally whispered, "Why are you crying?"  
"You can't die." Katara sobbed softly, and her tears splashed onto his scar.

"I'll be fine." He replied, and his other hand reached up to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"Katara!" A voice suddenly called as a huge beast landed a few feet away from her.

Katara recognized her brother's voice anywhere, but she didn't look up. Zuko was still looking up at her as she kissed his forehead. A faint smile registered on his face before his eyes slowly closed and his hands dropped. The hands seemed to drop in slow motion.

"Sokka?" Katara called suddenly, remembering something.  
"What are you doing next to _him _Katara?" Sokka cried, rushing forward to his crouched sister. "He's only knocked out. He'll be fine!"

"Do you have any water?" She called desperately.

"Yup. Sure thing. Here you go." Sokka responded and tossed a canteen.

"He's going to be okay!" Katara whispered.

"Oh… that does look kinda serious…" Sokka interjected as Katara examined the wound momentarily.

"He'll be fine." Katara insisted and the water glowed.

KZZKZKZKZKK

Zuko woke up on his ship, with only the basis of clothes, without the Avatar! What had happened? His uncle only said that they had found him on the dock last night. He remembered a lot of things…

He remembered with clarity the capture of the peasant, or Katara, and his traveling with her to that stupid town. He also recalled her escaping, as well as her surrendering to him. He vividly remembered her body pressed up against his as he leapt off the roof with her wrapped around him and when she slept in front of him, and her soft lips pressed against his. Finally, he remembered that morning when he had been shot by an assassin, most likely an angry man from the town, and her hovering over him, crying for him and giving him a kiss.

That was all… the rest was all a blur. Although, he remembered opening his eyes to see only sky, a yelp, and then a blow on the head.

He shook his head as he donned his clothes. Foiled again by personal feelings… Darn the girl and her cute little way of things and her helplessness… he would have to see her again.

**An//: Hi! Since several people said they didn't like the ending part, I revised it and made it more fluffy. I like it a lot more… and I hope you do too!**


	29. Forgive

**An//: Another join-up drabble. I know this one is hecka long, but it wouldn't b right if I split it up. Sorry its so long... but just read it. I hope you find it worthwhile!!!!**

The forest was still. The only noise that disrupted this dead silence was the chattering of a lemur and its best friend, a flying bison. Three people stared off two others; actually, they had all turned their gaze to the younger one with the scar.

The blind earthbender, who was in favor of the plan the newcomers had imposed, spoke in an attempt to break the ice.

"Is that a good silence or a bad silence?"  
Only the Avatar responded; the bald monk turned his head towards his earth sifu. The other two, brother and sister, stared on. They both had prejudice shimmering in their blue eyes, but surprisingly, the girl had more.

"Guys?" The Avatar also tried to prod the others. This was getting really awkward.

"Sokka! Katara!" He tried again.

At the sound of his name, Sokka looked angrily towards Aang.

"What? Are you agreeing with them?" Sokka interjected, "Especially _him._"

"But we've worked with Iroh before! It went on fine! It would be the same, we were working towards a common goal and we still are now!"  
"The Avatar is right." Iroh, the old man, said kindly.

"You both know that is not who I'm talking about." Sokka said suddenly, "Toph."

"If something was wrong, Snoozles, I would have told you." Toph said with a roll of her sightless eyes.

"Sure, sure."

"Katara?" Aang said, his waterbending sifu still hadn't said anything.

"Clever." Was Katara's sudden response.

"What?"

"So Zuko, was this your plan all along? Scare us into letting you join us?" Sokka said suddenly.  
"What are you talking about, peasant?" The scarred teen spoke for the first time.

"Someone's been tailing us for days. Everyone was getting nervous. There was no attacks or traps, but it wore on everyone's mind. Finally, you just show up? And, you think, we're so relieved to see that it wasn't really an enemy, just someone trying to help us?"

"You have some imagination, _filth_."

"Oh wait… you're right. You could never come up with something as genius as that!" Sokka snarled back.

"Watch it."  
"You watch it!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Who said you could?" Sokka shouted, waving his arms, he was dying to test his warrior skills.

"Zuko." Iroh said warningly and reprimanding.

"I wasn't going to fight him. There's no way he'd be able to fight back. It's like hurting the helpless."

"Really?" Katara said cutting through Sokka's reply. It wasn't funny when an enemy insulted her brother. She was smiling a little, though none of it was friendly.

"If you want a fight-" Zuko began to challenge.

"No, Zuko! How many times have we been through this! Think!" Iroh said, rapping his nephew reprimanding on the top of his head. It wasn't meant to hurt, just a small reminder.

"Yeah Zuko, think things through!" Sokka goaded him on.

"Sokka, please!" Aang pleaded, pausing a moment as everyone turned to him, "Leave the past behind! Zuko has already apologized. I need a sifu for firebending!"

"I know that! So are you trying to suggest we accept their offer and then secretly get rid of him? Say it was a tragic sabor-moose-lion accident?" Sokka said, running off at the mouth, while everyone else looked appalled.

"Snoozles, I think you should put a sock in it, especially one of your dirty, smelly ones!" Toph interrupted.

"Fine. Huddle!" Sokka commanded.

Smiling apologetically at the calm Iroh and the sulky teenager, Aang quickly turned to Toph and Sokka.

"Katara! I said a huddle! Come on, aren't you coming?" Sokka said quietly to his sister, who still hadn't said anything since her 'clever' utterance.

"What's the point?" Katara answered softly.

"What? There's plenty of point! We're deciding if we really think having the freak traveling with us is a good idea!"

"We can't say no. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Katara suddenly turned to her brother, a sneer on her face, "They have us cornered. Aang needs to master firebending. He can't win without learning fire; they know that. We can't find another firebending Master, either. Jong Jong is long gone, we'll never see that creepy old man again. Where could we find someone that would be willing to commit the biggest title of treachery ever: the Avatar firebending teacher, the person who taught the Avatar, the greatest rival and threat, the secrets and weaknesses of their sacred element. Jong Jong didn't even want to teach you firebending! So, I am sure that these two have carefully thought everything out. We can refuse them now, but how long until we crawl back to them?

"Unfortunately, the choice is obvious. I know we don't like them, especially _him_, but life is tough, so deal." Katara turned took a step towards the newcomers, and raised her hands high over her head, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! HI, I'M KATARA! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"It's very nice to meet you!" Iroh countered instantly and taking a few steps forward, offered his hand. "My name is Retired General Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation. But I would prefer if you would call me either Uncle Iroh, or just Iroh!"

Katara, with a smile pasted on her face, shook Iroh's hand vigorously.

"And this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. I'm sure you have met before, haven't you?"

Zuko only took the tiniest of steps forward.

"Zuko! Say hello to this nice young lady." Iroh turned his head to glare warningly at his stubborn nephew.

"Can you stand to live with the peasants, Prince?" Katara said suddenly, all of the cheesy warmth evaporating.

"I suppose I will tolerate your presence, for now." Zuko snarled, looking down at her.

"Well, it has been very nice to meet both of you!" Katara's fake serenity was back. "See you at dinner!"

Katara turned and flounced past her companions.

"Katara? What did you just do?" Sokka hissed as she passed by.

"Nothing at all brother-dear. Go say hi to our new friends," Katara said breezily, not stopping to talk.

KZKZKZKZK

"So, Zuko…" Katara said, shifting from foot to foot as she addressed the boy sitting cross-legged in the dirt. "We kind of… got off on the wrong foot, so I was just wondering…"  
"No." Zuko said shortly, not opening his eyes as he sat in front of his large fire. He wasn't as annoyed as he would have been if someone else had interrupted his meditating, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"What?"  
"No. I do not want to spend time with you. I'd much rather spend my time doing something productive instead of talking aimlessly with a person like you. No, I do not think you're clothes look nice on you. So don't bother to ask."

"Alright… if you feel that way…" Katara stuttered, not sure why she wasn't snapping angrily.

"Don't interrupt my meditating. Got it?" Zuko snapped, cracking open an eye and staring at her.

"Got it." Katara said weakly, moving quickly. Even though they weren't enemies anymore, he was still _so _intimidating.

KZKZKZKZK

Katara stared down at the bubbling stream that flowed before her. She made sure that she did not add her own water to the creek's.She told herself quickly and silently in a chant. Finally, her emotions cleared and she did not leak a single tear over the occurrence. Katara thought as she gazed at her element again. Her thoughts automatically drifted over the event.

Katara had been playing with Aang; he had been displaying his waterbending moves while they waited for Iroh to spoon up dinner. The firebenders had been there for four days. Iroh was the nicest man she had ever met. Zuko, on the other hand, had been just as cool and aloof as ever. Yet, he hadn't been mean, just cold. Until tonight, that is.

Suddenly, Aang had pulled a move that she hadn't anticipated, and a whip of water caught her on the hip. Katara spun with the impact, tripped over air and fallen, propped up against Zuko. That wouldn't have been so bad if Zuko hadn't shoved her off of him. Even that wasn't so bad, besides embarrassing. What made it so bad was that Katara had been thrown up against a tree; her arms were raked by the rough bark as she slid down.  
He hadn't even apologized. Just looked calmly down at her before adding 'keep your nasty hands off of me'.

Sokka, with an angry cry, charged at Zuko. Only Katara's quick action saved Sokka's hide. She had insisted that she was fine and only needed to heal a few minor scratches. Luckily, she was able to sneak away before Sokka was able to detect the blood flowing freely down her arms. She asked the water silently. Of course, she got no answer. Sadly, she turned away and paced back to the camp.

KZKZKZKZZK

"Zuko, will you please light the fire?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
Zuko was meditating again, or had been. Katara stood a careful five feet away from him. Iroh and Aang were off firebending and it was her job today to dole out assignments. She had definitely given Zuko the easiest job.

Why would he not do this simple job? He still hadn't looked at her, either. What was so important about meditating, anyways?

"Zuko, please?" Katara tried once again.

"Hmmm… no."

'Why? What's your problem? Can't you just… hmphh…never mind." Katara growled and began to walk back to the pile of sticks. In her blind anger, she forgot about how dangerous he could be, she turned and smacked him up the side of the head with a whip of water.

"Still not lighting it." Zuko snarled in an almost teasing voice.

Katara growled again and sat by the would-be-fire-pit. All he would have had to do was ignite it!  
How was she going to start this? It was her night to make dinner! She couldn't wait until someone could come and help her, it would be too late!

Filled with hopelessness, Katara picked up a stick. She began to rub.

This was going to be a long day.

"Ms. Katara, can I have a word with you?" Iroh said as the girl passed him.

"Sure, Iroh." Katara answered instantly, and turned to him.

"I hope you do not take offense, Ms. Katara, but…"

"Why was the fire so puny tonight? Why was dinner so awful?" Katara guessed quietly, looking at her feet.

"No! The dinner… was a bit on the cold side, but it was still good. Better than Zuko's, mind you. Anyways, yes, my question is on the fire. Why…"

"Zuko wouldn't light it." Katara said, knowing what would follow the 'why'.

"What?" Iroh couldn't believe that his nephew would be so rude to Ms. Katara. "Well… next time, do not be so lenient with him!"

Katara nodded silently as she walked away.

KZKZKZKZKZK

"Sokka look!" Katara cried as she held a content of food. They had all, besides Zuko, taken a stop at a nearby market after recently switching locations. Katara had found the Water Tribe's markings on the bundle thrown in with random other bundles on a cart.

"What is it?" Her watchful brother was instantly at her side.

"Look at this food!" Katara held it up so her brother could see.

"Sea oysters, eel, seal tallow, penguin gizzards and octopus!" Sokka yelped with surprise, equally excited.

"Just like home!" Katara whispered, "I could make a soup or something out of it."  
"You could?" Sokka looked at his sister with moon-eyes.  
"Of course!" Katara said with a scoff.

"When I say you're the best sister ever, I really mean it!" Sokka responded, engulfing his sister in a happy hug.

"I know. I know." Katara said cheerfully.

Aang had lit the fire at Katara's request. Zuko was meditating, again. Aang was practicing with both Toph and Iroh in a test against earth and fire. Sokka was off doing… whatever…

Katara was alone with her ingredients. Busily, she dropped things in a large ceramic pot that was boiling over the fire.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Katara's brain pounded over and over as she stirred.

When she dropped a little too much of something in, she was devastated. Tears almost welled up in her eyes, when she remembered that Gran Gran would usually close her eyes and toss a random amount of an item in.

"It won't make a difference!" Katara whispered to herself. She wanted the soup to be perfect for her brother, who always seemed so homesick.

"Oh no! I need some basil-frog leaves!" Katara cried suddenly as she recalled Gran Gran pulling out some foreign-looking leaves a long time ago. Katara had also bought a bag of the leaves at the market, since they had to be dry. She had hung the leaves in a nearby tree for safe keeping. The last thing she had wanted was some animal to come by and steal them!

She rushed away for her bag, not noticing that Zuko was no longer at his fire.

Zuko sniffed the contents in the pot.

Ughh!! He pulled away disgustedly, nose wrinkling. What kind of food was that? Maybe he should fix it… he glanced at the ingredients a few feet away. None of those would do. He quickly turned to his uncle's supply. Some strong jasmine tea leaves might do the trick.  
Snatching a handful of the potent vegetation, Zuko thoughtlessly dumped them into the pot.

As they boiled away, the leaves released their heavy incense. Bear-flies were extremely attracted to jasmine leaves, unfortunately. The palm-sized insects buzzed past Zuko's ears, they swarmed around the pot, wings whirling. Angrily and carelessly, Zuko swatted at them, and his hand collided with the pot. The pot teetered and…

Katara, at this moment, came rushing around the corner, fist full of basil-frog leaves. She skidded to a stop as she saw as if in slow motion Zuko swing out with his hand towards the innocent pot. The basil-frog leaves fluttered to the floor as the pot caved in and crumbled. With the impact, the liquid sloshed out.

Suddenly on normal time, Katara whipped her hand out to catch the liquid. Unfortunately, the waterbender remembered her bending abilities too late and her powers were able to stop only a meager cupful.  
Suspending the liquid in the air, Katara turned to Zuko, who hadn't moved.

"Why Zuko?" Katara whispered, eyes hurt and filling with tears.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his fire.

Commanding the surviving soup to follow her, Katara turned and raced back to her tree. She threw herself up the tree and numbly tried to review what had happened. She was about to cry when she called the liquid to her. Delicately, she angled it into her mouth and tasted it.

She spat it out disgustedly, chunks and all. It tasted far too strong. It didn't even taste the faintest like it was supposed to!

"I failed!"

She released her hold on the liquid, and it splashed to the ground. As the liquid seeped in the ground, so as the tears leaked down Katara's face.

"Zuko!" Iroh gripped his nephew's shoulders, who was still sitting in front of the fire.

"What is it, Uncle?"  
"Would you care to explain what happened?"

"With what?"  
Zuko could feel his uncle's hands heat up.

"What happened to Ms. Katara's dinner?"

"How should I know?"  
"Zuko!" His uncle hissed between clenched teeth.

"It's okay." A voice said softly.

"What?" Both firebenders turned to Katara, who was wistfully looking up at the moon.

"It was a good thing Zuko dumped it. I couldn't make it properly. It was far to strong… it would have tasted horrible. Thanks Zuko." Katara whispered hollowly.

Iroh shook his head disapprovingly at Zuko before leaving his nephew by his fire.

KZKZKZKZKZK

Iroh had found her crying in the woods. With a sad look in his eyes, he had suggested gravely that until Zuko got a better attitude, it would be best for Katara to steer clear of him. Katara had agreed.

"No more." Katara whispered quietly. Everyone else was asleep, except for her.

"I care for him no more."

KZKZKZKZKZK

"Zuko are you going to light a fire?" Katara called to the boy once more.

"Nope." Zuko said with a hidden smirk.

"Okay." Katara said, nearly cheerful.

After a couple minutes, curiosity got the better of Zuko. As discreetly as possible, he turned his head and found Katara by the fire. What was she doing?  
With a hiss of pain, Katara suddenly curled up and started muttering curses. Zuko was instantly on his feet and hurrying towards her. He stopped short when he saw the blood spreading over her hand. There were two rocks clutched in her hands. _Spark rocks? _Zuko watched, astounded, as Katara continued to strike the rocks together. Again, she missed and sliced herself with the sharp edge and blood welled up on her wrist. Again, she didn't bother to heal herself and tried once more.

Finally, just as Zuko was about to throw his dignity to the wind, the wood caught fire and a healthy blaze soon rose up. Katara sighed, stood and began to cook.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara called suddenly, taking Zuko off guard.

"None of your business!" Zuko instantly snapped back.  
"Alright." Katara answered and turned back to her cooking.

Zuko couldn't help feeling a pang of dismay as he sat back down at his fire. It was much harder to mediate now as his minded replayed over and over her blood spilling. It was all his fault…

KZKZKZKKZKZK

"Zuko. Dinner." The annoying, cheeky blind earthbender shouted, breaking up Zuko's concentration.

He blinked several times. That time already? Zuko glanced at the gathered group to see Toph's words confirmed. Slightly disheartened, he noticed that Katara was there, chatting merrily with the Avatar.

Today was Katara's day to cook again. She hadn't even asked him to light the fire! For some unknown reason, Zuko felt hurt at this realization.

Zuko didn't deny this fact. He had known it for a long time. Ever since… ever. He had liked Katara for a long time. He longed for her to pay attention to him, even if he only ignored or insulted her in return. He yearned for her to giggle or blush because of him.

When she finished her chores early sometimes, she would sit a little closer to him than normal, which was about a four foot distance, and try to talk to him. Of course, he wouldn't respond to any of her questions and after a while, make her sound like a total idiot, but he listened. She would tell him of what her home once was, and what she wanted to do when the war was over. Never did she say anything about getting married.

Now she never talked to him; she never looked at him either. When he and Uncle first joined, she was always stealing glances at him, he could feel it. Now it was just… emptiness. In the beginning, he felt like she had the same thoughts of him as he had of her. That's why, he concluded, she had always snapped and fought back with the occasional whip. Now she just accepted his cruelness and turned away!

"Zuko, are you coming?" The Avatar called, momentarily caring for his well-being.

Zuko ignored them and tried to sink deeper in meditation.

"Uncle?" Zuko came up behind his uncle, who was sniffing his tea. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright Zuko." Iroh said heartily, "One moment!"  
Zuko waited quietly as his uncle slurped the brown liquid.

"Now what is it, Zuko?"

"Follow me." Zuko said softly, moving into the surrounding woods.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders good naturedly and followed.

"You what?" Iroh hissed in disbelief.

"I didn't stutter, Uncle!" Zuko replied, glancing worriedly back towards the camp.

"Zuko… why?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko was starting to get angry at his uncle's slowness.

"Let me get this straight… you like Ms. Kat-", at this point Zuko covered his mouth.

"Not so loud, Uncle!" Zuko begged.

"Fine. You like her, but you've been mean to her the whole time? Oh Zuko, Zuko… not going to happen."  
"Why not?" Zuko said angrily, but Iroh could detect the panic and dismay in his voice.

"Because, it might be too late! She certainly doesn't suspect anything. None of us did! Oh Zuko… I told her yesterday…"

"What did you tell her?" Zuko became frantic, despite himself.

"I told her… that since you've been so mean to her recently, that it would be in her own interest to leave you alone. Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who's done all of those things to her! Dumping the soup? And… ruining it before you did so!"

"How…"

"A handful of my jasmine leaves were missing. They would have made the soup nastily strong. She believed that she, instead of you, had ruined it! Couldn't you see how upset she was? Or the time when you shoved her up against that tree! A gentleman would have helped her up! Why are you so difficult? Are you trying to hide your true feelings? Well, you did an excellent job!" Iroh was hissing now.

"What can I do?" Zuko said hopelessly, lowering his head. He hoped his uncle would buy this 'defeated' pose.

"Logic, nephew. Logic." Iroh said as if it was the most obvious thing in this world, "It probably won't work, seeing that you couldn't be nice to your best friend…"  
"I don't have a…"

"Exactly. You don't have any friends, you've chased them all off! Be nice to her, see what happens."

Zuko stared at his uncle as the hefty man strode away.

ZKZKZKZKZK

Katara glanced at her hands. Another day of starting the fire by herself! What was Zuko's problem?

"I guess that's the way it's supposed to be…" Katara said glumly. Collecting sticks, Katara walked to the fire-pit.  
She dropped the sticks in her surprise. The fire was lit! Who would do that for her? She stepped forward over her sticks and surveyed the campsite slowly. Wait… where was Zuko?

Tentatively, Katara took another step forward. Zuko wasn't at his pit… what could that mean?

"Hi." Katara froze and spun towards the voice, at the same time, she uncorked her water-skin.  
Zuko was standing there, in the shade of a few clustered trees. He was leaning casually up against a trunk.

"Yes?" Katara said cautiously, she was on the verge of ripping the water out of its skin.

In reply, Zuko beckoned to her with his hand.

Katara looked right, then left. What was up here? Had Zuko lit the fire? No! That wasn't possible. It must have been Iroh or Aang.

"Come here." Zuko said softly.

"No…" Katara backed away slowly. Something wasn't right…

"Katara, wait!"  
"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." Zuko answered sincerely.

"You mean, Iroh asked you to!" Katara replied.

Zuko thought for a moment, "Fine. Uncle asked me to apologize. So I'm sorry. You okay now?"

Katara was still mulling it over when Zuko came towards her.

"No!" Katara panicked.

Suspected a trap, Katara pulled out her water and threw it into the air, clouding the air in a heavy mist. She used her element to locate Zuko. He had stopped about three feet away.

As silent as the grave, Katara slipped away. When she reached the trees, she called back to him, "Today's your day to cook!"

She then ran to the nearest water supply; this time, it was a rushing creek. She waded into the waters and spent the rest of the morning practicing. However, she couldn't concentrate. She was always looking over her shoulder, expecting a certain scary firebender to be behind her, smirking down with hands flaming.

KZKZKZKZKZKZ

She hadn't accepted his apology. So what? He had blamed it on his uncle… but it was still an apology! He had thought that saying that it was his idea would have freaked her out. He had been mean to her for so long now, it would have seen extremely suspicious. Heck, she was already suspicious… maybe he should have said it was all his idea.

Zuko sighed as he hopelessly stirred the contents of the pot. He couldn't cook.

KZKZKZKZKZKatara thought idly as she carried the heavy pottery over to the fire pit.

Last night, Zuko had been banned from cooking. Zuko actually blushed and Sokka had burst into giggling fits, very odd for a boy his age. Katara hadn't even spared the shamed boy a second glance.

However, Katara's wish was not about to come true. This time, unfortunately, it was quite obvious that Zuko had lit the fire. Written in the dirt around the fire was the word, _Sorry_.

Katara kicked dirt over the scratches and began to boil the water.

It seemed as if the cooking for today was going well. Katara, dying to see if she could do something right, tasted the broth and murmured in delight and excitement. It tasted great! Well, anything would taste great compared to last night's dinner. Katara chortled at the thought.

"Let's see… what to add to this…" Katara said aloud, "vegetation? No… how about… meat? Yes, a nice slab of meat. Where was it again?"  
Sokka had killed an ostrich-rat the day before. It was surprisingly big, for a rodent. Katara was now deathly afraid of them… they had such BIG teeth… ughhh…

"What's wrong?" A voice said suddenly as Katara shivered with the image of a bloodthirsty ostrich-rat.

Katara whirled and took a step back… right into the fire. She cried with surprise and partial pain as her robes caught fire.

"For a waterbender, you're not very graceful." The voice smirked as the fire on her robes extinguished.

"Thanks…" Katara started to say, but then realized who it was and turned back.

"What do you want?" Katara started unyielding.

"What? I…"

"I don't need your help Zuko." Katara glanced at the fire, than at the contents in the pot. She needed to add that meat now…

"I can go get that meat while you stir the food." Zuko suggested, reading Katara's thoughts.

"So you can have a chance to do something to it? No thanks." Katara retorted.

"Fine. Then I'll watch the food while-"  
"No!" Katara responded sharply, cutting Zuko off.

"It tastes perfect! I don't need you to knock it over. You should have done that yesterday! You can help me by meditating. Go!" Katara commanded, pointing her finger at Zuko's fire-pit. Inwardly, she couldn't believe she was being so firm with _him_. But she was sick and tired of him messing with her life. "Go be one with your element, or something."

Zuko glared at her for a second before slinking to where her finger pointed. Normally, he would never put up with this kind of disrespect, but seeing the fear behind her eyes, he obeyed.

KZKZKZKZKK

"Katara?" Zuko called softly as Katara disappeared under a towering pile of dishes.

"What?" The stiffness was back in her voice. Honestly, what did she expect him to do?

"Can I help?"

"No, no. I got it!" Katara answered as she struggled to set the dishes down without breaking them.  
"Are you sure?" Zuko couldn't decide if he wanted to sound soft or not.

"Positive! Why don't you go meditate? I'm sure that's a better way to spend your time."

Zuko slumped his shoulders as he walked back to his pit. He sat down and began to concentrate when he realized the jibe. He had told her that a time ago…

A wave of anger passed over him, only to have it fizzle out.

Why did his actions always come back and slap in the face? It was all his fault…

KZKZKZKZKZ

"Ms. Katara," Iroh said as the pretty maiden turned to him, "tonight we are going in pubic in a Fire Nation city. I thought, since we have a bit of money, that you could use a new outfit! What do you think?"

"Really?" Katara replied excitedly, turning her big blue eyes to him.

"Of course!" Iroh beamed as Katara hugged him.

"So, what do you think?" Katara said coyly, striking a modest pose for the elderly man.

"Whoa, Ms. Katara! You're growing up to be such a fine, beautiful young lady. Who knew that red could be your color! I mean, of course… blue…" Iroh stuttered suddenly, trying not to offend the waterbender.

"Thanks Iroh!" Katara cut off his stuttering and he smiled sheepishly.

Iroh and she had found a dress shop in a corner of the market. Iroh had pulled out dress after dress. Unfortunately, to be unsuspicious, the dress had to be red. Frilly dresses, short dresses… all sorts of dresses were eventually fitted over Katara's body. None of them clicked. Just as Iroh was about to admit defeat, Katara tripped over something. Buried under mountains of discarded dresses, was 'the dress'. Even as Katara slipped it over her slim body, she knew it would be hers. The dress was elegant, yet it spoke of simplicity. It was a deep red that could be described as wine, or at least Iroh said, Katara had never seen red wine before, it was considered a Fire Nation delicacy.

"Can we afford it?" Katara asked softly as she spun. The red gown floated out around her body, it was perfect. She hoped everyone would like it!  
"Of course, you deserve something special!" Iroh said gleefully. "Let's go pay for it!"

"Should I take it off?" Katara asked, somewhat remorseful about taking the dress off.

"Yes, I think you should. Plus, you can surprise everyone! Hurry, I think they're coming now." Iroh answered.

Katara agreed, albeit reluctant, and hurried back to the changing stall. She felt like she was missing something as the dress slithered off.

As she handed the dress to Iroh, and as he rushed off to pay the awaiting owner, the rest of the gang arrived.

"So Katara, did you find anything?" Toph asked.

"Yup!" Katara answered happily. "What have you done?"

"Oh, just wandered around the market with Angry Boy, Twinkle-toes and Snoozles." Toph replied in a bored tone.

"Why don't you go join them?" Iroh called from the paying stand. He was chatting merrily with a pretty lady, most likely trying to haggle.

"Thanks!" Katara cried and rushed off to where Aang, Sokka and Zuko stood. Toph followed her slowly.  
"Where to?" Toph said dryly.

When everyone looked at Katara, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know!" Aang cried happily in his childish way, "Follow me!"

Aang had brought them to a jewelry stall. He eagerly ran around showing Katara all of the pretty stones and chains.

"Look at this one!" Aang held up a huge shiny green ring inlaid with silver.

"Wow, Aang." Katara responded politely.

"And this one! Whoa, this one's heavy! What do you think?" This time it was a three foot long heavy golden chain. Katara giggled as he wrapped it around his neck and struck a kingly pose. He ruined his seriousness with a silly grin.

"Your turn Katara! Pick one!"

Katara smiled and observed each piece of jewelry thoughtfully. They were in the Fire Nation, so almost everything was in the overwhelming colors of red. Automatically, she thought of her new dress.

Her eye suddenly caught a gold glint. She gaped silently. It was magnificent.

It reminded her of the very necklace that hung around her neck. In the center, a gold-tinted stone hung, suspended by a rich red ribbon outlined in gold thread. The stone was carved… but instead of displaying an element, like Katara expected, it said 'hope'. It was beautiful! And… the gold would accent the dress perfectly. Oh… if only she could afford it.

"So… that one?" Aang said behind her and Katara stiffened. Was Aang going to try to buy one for her? That could be disastrous. Last time Aang had tried to haggle… No, Katara's thoughts were racing, he couldn't know.  
"Actually, I haven't really found one." Katara answered clearly, tearing her gaze from it. "I guess red isn't my color."  
"I dunno…" Aang said slowly, "that one looks pretty cool."

"Let's do something else. So... where to next?"  
Aang rebounded instantly. "Come on! We only have so much time! There's an awesome pet shop!"

Laughing, Katara followed the happy Avatar out of the shop and to the next. As she petted owl-cats and frog-monkeys, she couldn't help but think of the necklace.

"Wow Katara! You look awesome!" Aang exclaimed as Katara showed him her outfit.

"Thanks Aang!" Katara replied, hugging the airbender.

"Wow. Sugar Queen." Toph smirked as she scanned Katara from the floor.

"How can you tell?" Katara asked wryly.

"Oh. I just can." Toph smiled as Katara gave her a hug as well.

"They're right." Zuko said softly. Katara looked at him over Toph's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Katara answered slowly, not moving to embrace him as well.

"I don't know…" Sokka said slowly, eyeing his sister, "Are you meeting someone?"  
Katara blinked at her brother's statement. "Like?"

"You know… a guy!"

"You mean… a boyfriend?"  
"Yes!"

"Why? Is Suki coming?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka growled, hefting his boomerang. "Who did you meet?"

"Momo." Katara said with a smirk. At the call of his name, the little lemur flew over to Katara and landed on her shoulder. He gave Katara a little peck on the cheek with his mouth, a new trick of his.

Aang and Katara doubled over with laughter as Sokka tried not to lose his dignity as Momo flew over to him and repeated the procedure.

"Shall we go?" Iroh announced merrily.

"Wait, Katara!" Aang said suddenly as they started to walk.  
"What is it, Aang?"  
"Sorry Katara, but hold on." Aang reached up and unhooked her blue Water Tribe necklace. "I'll keep it safe. Don't worry. But it would kinda defeat the purpose of the dress, don't you think?"

"Oh… yeah." Katara said, somewhat sad.

"This is for my birthday?" Katara yipped as she gripped her brother in a hug.

"That's right, sis! Happy 15th Birthday!" Sokka answered. "Oh, oops. I meant Katara."

"Wait…" Katara stopped in the middle of her happy glee, "What's the catch?"  
"Heh heh… I was afraid you'd ask…" Sokka said, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping… "I told them that you were my girlfriend."

"What?" Katara squeaked, one eye twitching. "Why?"

"Iroh said we'd get a discount. Apparently, the Fire Nation is all about romance," Sokka began thoughtfully, then added as Katara continued to glare at him, "Hey! It was either me or Zuko. So I think you'd better be quiet about it."

"…Good point..." Katara shook her head in disgust, but starting to grin. "As long as I don't have to kiss you, I'm okay."

"Hey! My kisses aren't that bad!" Sokka yelped, offended.

"Ugh… like kissing the lipless…" Katara muttered under her breath.

"How would you know?" Sokka pouted.

"Oh I've watched. Plenty of times…"

"What-when?" Sokka sputtered as everyone rose to their feet.

"Later, Sokka." Katara smiled to the busboy and slid her hand into Sokka's as they strolled out the front door.

"Katara, open mine next." Aang said, pointing to a cylinder-shaped item.

"Hey, it's mine too!" Sokka said indignantly.

As Katara opened it, a huge smile spread across her face.

"So you don't have to steal the next one." Sokka explained skeptically.

Katara beamed as she examined the new waterbending scroll.

"Yeah… my wrists paid for it last time…" Katara grimaced, rubbing her wrists.

"Oh yeah… ouch." Aang agreed, "Chafed wrists hurt!"

"Yes, Zuko…" Sokka looked pointedly at him, "She never paid you back for that little incident, did she?"

"What happened?" Toph inquired curiously.

"Someone attacked my sister and tied her to a tree overnight. Who could that possibly be, Mr. Powerplay?" Sokka answered, staring at Zuko ruefully. Zuko didn't answer and looked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Thanks everyone!" Katara said as her gaze swept over her friends, missing Zuko. "I never thought you guys would actually remember."

"The first of the summer. Hard to forget, eh?" Sokka responded with a big smile.

"Yeah."

"There's… one more…" Zuko said softly, indicating a small wrapped package.

"There is?" Katara said, surprised. She turned to where Zuko was pointing.

"Who's it from?" Katara questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Uncle…" Zuko whispered, not meeting her eyes.Oh… okay…" Katara carefully reached for the small brown parcel. Katara unwrapped it slowly. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something… rodenty… it had huge teeth and it stood on two legs…

"Ostrich-rat!" Katara screeched, leaping back into Toph and falling over. In the process, the package flew out of her hands and spilled over in the dirt.

"Where?" Sokka cried, "Dinner!"

Katara watched horrified as Sokka, throwing his club, chased the creature as it scurried away.

"Get off me!" Toph hollered into Katara's ear.  
"S-sorry…" Katara gasped as she struggled to her feet.

"Shows over." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Oh…" Katara bent over and retrieved the dirty object on the floor. "I'm sorry, Iroh, I dropped it…"

Katara gasped as the gold caught the light. It was the necklace.

"How did you…"  
"I didn't get that for you!" Iroh said, eyebrows raised. "I think it was Zuko."

"Zuko?" Katara questioned, everyone else had left. "Where… why?"  
"I do not know. How about you go find him."  
"Are… you sure?"  
"Katara," Iroh said quietly, "I know this may sound sudden, and hard, but I think you should try and forgive him… he's been trying so hard…"

"No guarantees," Katara said over her shoulder as she went off into the woods, "but I'll think about it."

KZKZKZKZK

She hadn't even looked at it. She had been too concerned over a stupid rodent then what he had gotten her. She knew that he had given it to her, too. He had read it in her eyes.

Hurt, Zuko had whisked away as his necklace hit the dirt.  
He gazed at the moon, loneliness and distress etched into every feature.

When he heard her voice, he instantly straightened his posture. In anger, he chose to ignore her until she was so close that he could have killed her with a fireball, of course, he would never dream of killing her.

"What?" He whispered almost inaudibly, but surprisingly, she heard his call.

KZKZKZKZK

"Zuko?" Katara called as she ran through the trees. "Zuko?"

"What?" A hushed voice echoed to her right.

"Zuko…" Katara stopped as she saw him. He was sitting on the creek bank, staring up at the sky.

"Zuko…" Katara said again as she slipped over to him and sat down, not carrying if she dirtied her dress.

"What is it?" Zuko answered softly, not looking at her.

"How did you know?" Katara whispered, staring at the dirty necklace in her palm.

"I'm very observant." Zuko finally looked at her as she cleaned the necklace off with a sphere of water.

"Why?" Katara met his eyes.

"Because I've always been."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Because I'm tired of hurting you… I'm sorry I've been so mean lately, actually, always. I… want to be friends…" Zuko blushed and looked away, but immediately looked back at her when she touched his hand.

"Serious?" Katara whispered, wishing with all her heart that he wasn't playing her.

"Sincerity is a huge part of honor." Zuko answered curtly.

Katara scooted closer to Zuko as she held the now-cleaned necklace up. It was so pretty. How had he been able to get this?

"Will you…" Katara stuttered and looked away.

"What?" Zuko said instantly.

"Um… if it's not to hard for you…"

"Uh huh…"

"Can you put it on for me?"

"What?" Zuko was amused. Did she want him to try it on? "I don't think it will look quite as nice on me."

"Oh, that's not what I meant! Could you, um… put it around my neck and tie it for me?" Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…. I guess so. Sure." Zuko said slowly and moved to take the necklace. Katara hesitated for a second but soon surrendered it and turned around. As he tied it about her smooth neck, Zuko whispered, "Think of it as an apology… for all those times. I shouldn't have tried to use your necklace as leverage."  
Zuko had watched Katara from afar. He saw how her eyes lingered on the jewelry. He was surprised when she denied how much she wanted and liked it. But he still saw the flash of want in her eyes as she left for the next store. Getting it was no simple job, but he managed it for her. He hoped now that he would be able to talk to her and she would openly tell him things, the whole friendship deal.

When Zuko finished tying, his hands retreated and he looked at her as she turned around.

"Nice." It was an understatement, but Zuko was tongue tied.

"Really?" Katara said softly, looking up at him shyly.

"Yes." He wanted to kiss her, but he told himself to take things one step at a time. Friendship, then girlfriend…

"You're right, Zuko." Katara moved even closer to him and whispered, "You should never ever take a girl's things, especially mine, and use them for your own little plans." She tapped his nose, and he looked shocked, but amused. But he looked even more surprised and even excited as Katara leaned forward and kissed him. "But I forgive you."

Katara stood and began to walk back to the others, but Zuko caught her arm.

"Wait. I have one more thing for you," Zuko said slyly, using a trick learned from experience, "But you have to close your eyes."

Katara had no idea what was coming, so she obediently closed her eyes. She waited, but nothing happened. Had he left her?

"Zuko?" Katara whispered. There was no answer.

"Zuko?" Katara cracked open an eye. She opened her eyes just in time to see him race around the corner. Enraged that she would fall for such a trick, Katara tore after him. She ran through the trees where she had just seen Zuko and stopped short. Where had he…

Hands closed around her shoulders and helplessly, Katara was whirled around. She felt Zuko pull her closer to himself, and then he was kissing her. The kiss was passionate and overwhelming and... she felt as though something was missing. She took action and slid her tongue into his mouth. Now… it was perfect.

"So what do you think?" Zuko smirked as he ended the kiss. Katara looked up at him with big eyes. "Am I a better kisser than your brother?"

"Yes." Katara whispered, not even bothering to contradict this false information, she had indeed never kissed her brother, before standing on her tiptoes, asking for another kiss. Zuko instantly complied. This time, Zuko decided it was his tongue's turn, and Katara eagerly accepted.

Finally, the two walked back to camp hand in hand, minutes later. Zuko squeezed her shoulder and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Katara looked up at him and kissed his cheek before racing off. She spun around once to look back at him, and he saw the biggest smile had ever seen.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but think, "So much for taking it one step at a time…"

**An//: I thought about using the Jin move, but I had another idea. I mean, it would have been hilarious if Jin had pulled that trick on Zuko. Anyways, I hope this is fluffy enough 4 u guys!!! Please Review!!!!!!**


	30. Reality

**Hi people! Don't be crushed by the Season 3 trailer!!! However, if you need you're hopes to be lifted a little more, check out my creative essay, A Zutarian's Hope, this drabble is in there because I had all these threats to get rid of it, because it wasn't a 'story'. Okays. I'm trying to post some other stories, but my laptop is difficult. Go figure…**

Reality

_The balcony view was clear and beautiful, overlooking the side of the Fire Nation. Yet, Mai was paying little attention to that, she was looking at another, more appetizing one. She gazed up at him with big grey eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. However, she did not enjoy all of him, her eyes were carefully averted to view only the right side of his face. She attempted to ignore his other, blemished half. _

_She sighed as she continued to look up at him, hoping to attract his attention. To her delight, he finally noticed her, and they both inched closer, mouths slightly parted. Mai closed her eyes and responded to their kiss. _

_Is this a dream?_

_Zuko's hand rose up to stroke her cheek, still locked with her thin lips._

Mai moaned as she sat up in bed. Why must her mind always torture her so? She opened her door dazedly, and to her greatest luck and surprise, Prince Zuko was striding by just then.

Mai shot out of her room faster than an airbender. "Zuko… um, hi." Mai's blush was already thick and deep.

"Hi." Zuko returned, barely sparing her a glance.

"Are you going to Azula's breakfast meeting?" Mai called, wringing her hands.

Zuko nodded once.

"Can I join you?" Mai asked shyly and then finished lamely, "I mean… you know, walking?"

"Okay…" Zuko agreed politely, stopping for her to catch up.  
"So…" Mai started as she hurried along the corridors, struggling to keep up with her crush.  
"Did you dream at all?" Mai began to blush again, vividly remembering her own dream.

"Heh…" To Mai's astonishment, Zuko began to blush.

"What did you dream about?" Mai pressed eagerly. Could he possibly share her feelings?

"Oh." Zuko glanced at her, and his blush deepened.

"Yes?" Mai was practically in a nervous sweat.

"That Water Tribe peasant…" Zuko admitted, then blushing all the more, sped ahead.

Mai's eyes widened in horror as she watched Zuko practically race away. Water Peasant? That little witch? She, the enemy, was stealing away her Zuko?  
"Zuko!" Mai called, sprinting down the hall. Perhaps she could change his mind, now was the time for action!

Far ahead, Zuko groaned as he remembered his vivid dream, why did his mind always torture him so?


	31. Dance

An//: I hope you don't find this confusing. Recently, some people have mentioned that my drabbles were confusing! Let me know!

**Dance**

The peasant looked gorgeous tonight; but he obviously wasn't going to tell her.

"What happened to your face?" Zuko criticized the flattering make-up.

"You don't like it?" Katara looked crestfallen, but the rebuke didn't come as a surprise.

"Of course not! It looks like you smeared some dirt over your eyes." Zuko scoffed at the lovely bronze and red powder that delicately coated her eyelids. Her lashes had been thickened by some Fire Nation wonder gadget and her glossy, soft lips seemed much fuller than usual. The hair loops had long been replaced by a Fire Nation style: half of her hair was drawn back into a bun, capped with a golden clasp, as the rest cascaded freely around her shoulders. The style reminded him faintly of his mother. Katara's dress was flowing, red and pleasing. If only Zuko had the guts to tell her; instead, he found himself ridiculing and lowering her already depleted confidence.

Katara glanced up at him with searching blue eyes, pleading that he was only joking. As the examination went on for several, drawn-out seconds, Zuko grew increasingly guilty. Still, amber eyes hardened, despite his inner feelings, they drilled into the vulnerable blue ones.

"Zuko, Ms. Katara, are you ready to go?" An older voice called from the hallway.

Katara, not saying another word, spun towards the voice; Zuko paused a few seconds before following her.

Iroh surveyed the deflated Katara to his nephew who had the hidden smirk on his face.  
"You look wonderful, Ms. Katara." Iroh said softly as she passed him.

Katara looked up at him, and the ex-general saw the doubt lingering there.

So, his nephew had hurt her again. That insolent…

"Thanks." Katara returned quietly before heading out the door, into the night air.

Iroh glared at his nephew as he walked by, head held high. Zuko caught his uncle's glare, but was unperturbed. Iroh would never know how he felt.

"So remember, no matter what you do-"

"Don't bend." Katara, Toph, and Aang finished the phrase. As a part of Aang's firebending training, Iroh had decided to let them experience the culture. Also, they frequently changed their location. Until recently, they had been camping out in forests. Now, they were residing in a local Fire Nation village. Tonight, they were taking a break from training and attending a Fire Nation festival and dance, a fieldtrip, if you will.

Katara followed Iroh into a large building, already it was crowded with people. There were long rows of tables set up next to a large stand, the restaurant portion; the rest was an open floor, the dance arena.

"Shall we take a seat?" Iroh whispered, weaving through the crowd good-naturedly towards an empty table.

The dancing was exhilarating, to watch that is. Aang was looking side ways at Toph, teasing her if she would dance with him. She blew him off by saying he'd get them all in trouble by attracting attention. After two earthbenders were identified for their exotic dancing and thrown out, the gang wordlessly agreed to no dancing.

Sokka and Aang decided to check out the food display, Toph decided to go with Iroh and check out the various teas. That left Zuko and Katara alone. Katara mentally grimaced; she hated awkward silences.  
Luckily, with Zuko, silence was good. Katara stared out at the assembled, dancing people. They looked so happy, dancing together like that. Did they even know they were in a war? How could they look so blissful? Who would she have danced with? Mentally, she crossed off Sokka and Aang. Sokka was her brother and Aang was too short. Iroh was out of question… that just left Zuko.

"What peasant?" Zuko had caught Katara observing him. He turned to her and said cruelly, "Did the peasant want to dance? Dance with the Prince, every little girl's dream?"

Apparently, Zuko was aware of all of those 'Prince Charming' stories. Darn.

"No… of course not…" Katara stuttered.

"Good. I'm glad you don't clutch to that hope, because no Fire Nation man in their right mind would ask you to dance with them."

Katara broke eye-contact, looking back at the dancers. Distantly, she noticed that her throat was parched; but all she wanted to do was get away from Zuko. Why did he always say the meanest of things? Putting her two thoughts together, Katara took her course of action. She rose to her feet shakily and quickly headed towards the food court.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked casually.

"Thirsty." Katara replied over her shoulder and cranked up her speed.

Katara spun around the corner and leaned against the wall; safe! Now that Zuko was out of her hair, she decided to tour the food court properly. She glanced around for Sokka and Aang; they were nowhere in site. She cautiously approached the first table, which was heaped with foods and looked into the first dish.

"Hello there."  
Katara whirled to face the person that she knew was Zuko. That little rat, he had followed… Katara gaped at the handsome Fire Nation boy staring curiously down at her. His hair was raven, and tied back in a short topknot. Yet, his hair was cutely shaggy and some of his hair escaped its tie, shading his eyes. Mentally, Katara flushed, but she was able to keep her face clear.

"Hi." Katara smiled with a slight bow, the typical Fire Nation way. "I'm Tara, who're you?"

"Hi Tara, lovely name," The boy, who looked to be about eighteen, spoke flatteringly, bowing in return. "My name is Chan. My father is a lieutenant to General Lu Sho, former advisor to Admiral Zhao."

"Oh, wow. My father is a merchant in the common bazaars. He sells tiles… we're hoping that some of the military officers' homes will need refurnishing. That would be our big break! He's an expert in tiles, and it's one of his famous stories that our great-great grandfather replaced many tiles in the palace!" Katara fibbed easily, remembering that background stories were common and expected on first meetings.

"Amazing." Chan said politely.

"Not really…" Katara admitted, "Your's is far better than mine."

"Anyways," Chan paused to brush away a raven-black lock of hair from his eyes, "I was wondering if you're alone."

"Alone?" Katara repeated, eyebrows raised. What on earth was that supposed to mean?

"I mean to say," Chan instantly corrected his mistake, "does the beautiful young lady standing before me have a dance partner?"

"Oh, no." Katara said, blushing slightly, "No. I'm with my friends, enjoying the sites."

"Well then, Tara, would you be my dance partner for tonight? I would be honored if you would."  
"Oh…" Katara said for the millionth time, "I'm not very good…"  
"Nonsense!" Chan stepped forward, "It's easy. All you have to do is follow me. It's so much fun and it's one of our nation's greatest events."

"I'm not sure…" Katara paused for several moments, thinking of Zuko.

No Fire Nation man would dance with her?

"Oh… alright then." Chan said disappointedly and began to walk away.

"No wait!" Katara said suddenly. He spun eagerly back to her. "I'd love to dance with you."

Chan's wide smile made Katara's head spin.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka hissed at the older warrior. He left his sister for two whole seconds, and she disappeared!

Zuko shrugged his shoulders ignorantly.

"Perhaps she went to visit the Food Courts." Iroh added helpfully.

"I already told you! I was just over there! She's not there." Sokka growled, still glaring at Zuko.

"Well, I've clearly told you that I don't know where your little sister crawled off to!" Zuko snarled back, obviously close to losing his temper.

"Guys, chill." Toph reprimanded, "I thought you two were the elder, more mature ones, I guess not."

"Yeah. I'm sure Katara's fine. She'll be here at any moment." Aang said cheerfully, looking around expectantly.

"Yet again, always the optimist." Sokka grumbled, huffing and flopping down in a nearby chair.

Chan was right; this dancing business was fun! All she had to do was feel his body move in the proper motion before she copied his move. The music was loud, but as the instrumentalists were preparing for the next song, she and Chan talked. She found out that he was indeed eighteen and was soon going to join the Fire Nation army. He was a firebender, but a terrible one, so he would enroll as a foot soldier. Chan said that his country needed his support now that the Avatar was at large. Then, he muttered darkly under his breath about forced enlistment.

Katara had added much more information about her tall-tale story of her life in the Fire Nation. She gave enough information to be satisfactory, but nothing that was unique that an enemy, should he be one, would be able to use on her later.

This song had a slow melody. All too clearly, she could feel Chan's well-formed body moving against her own. Were all firebenders this muscular? Katara didn't know how long they had been dancing, but she didn't want it to end. The background torches were flickering in Chan's eyes. His eyes reminded her of Zuko's, but Katara instantly pushed that thought away.

Not now. I'm here with Chan. Enjoy Chan, Katara thought, but Zuko wouldn't be pushed away.

The music was getting softer; the singer was lowering his voice dramatically. Chan slowed his pace and Katara followed. She glanced up to look up into his eyes. He was smiling gently down at her; the smile wasn't at all like Zuko's predatory smirk, Katara wasn't sure which one she liked better…

Suddenly, as the music was whispering away, Chan leaned down towards her.

Caught up in the moment, Katara tilted her head up further and delicately went on her tip-toes.

"Oh snap." Toph said suddenly, cutting through the haze of the Avatar's crew.

"What?" Sokka whispered instantly, looking at the blind girl expectantly.

"I think I've found Katara." Toph answered softly, a rare tone.

"Where?" Sokka continued on his questioning.

Toph pointed in return; all eyes turned to look where she was pointing.

"Oh my…" Iroh said, with a soft twinkle in his eye, before glancing at his nephew.

Zuko averted his eyes as a commoner kissed _his _peasant.

Katara opened her eyes as Chan's lips brushed against her own as a parting. Wow. That guy could kiss! Katara felt distantly light-headed, but would have no trouble staying on her feet.  
When Chan's lips finally left hers, and as Katara's senses came back to her, a series of hooting met her ears. Finally, she noticed the many pairs of eyes trained on her and Chan. She was surrounded on all sides by Fire Nation citizens; had they been watching the whole time?

"Thanks for making my last night in my hometown worthwhile." Chan gazed down at the beauty in his arms.

"N-no problem." Katara whispered, a slight smile on her face. Yet, the moment was over. She didn't like everybody watching her; someone might say something or recognize her nationality. Chan had an arm tucked around her shoulder and waist, but she didn't take comfort from it anymore. Now, she felt restrained.

"Shows over." Chan turned to the watching crowd before beginning to walk towards the backdoor. "Let's go somewhere else." He whispered quietly to Katara as they left the dance floor.

"Actually," Katara said suddenly, realizing this was the perfect timing, "I promised my father I'd be home soon. I'm really sorry! I'd love to stay but… well, the tiles must sell on."

Chan studied her for a minute before nodding his head, "I suppose so. I wish I could see you again but I'm won't be back for quite some time…"

"Yeah…"

"So," Chan leaned forward once more and brushed Katara's cheek with his lips, "thanks for spending the night with me. It was great."

"You're welcome." Katara, blushing a bit, gave the soon-to-be soldier a small smile.

"Bye Tara." Chan called softly as Katara turned around a corner.

Katara waited until Chan had left before slinking back to the tables. Aang spotted her immediately, a grin spread across his happy face. Out of all of them, Aang had changed the most. His full head of black hair was change enough, but his attitude had… matured, to say the least. He was no longer that 'goofy kid' who had a crush on her. Now, he was tranquil, as if he knew all of life's wonders and had tried them all. Sometimes, Katara missed the old Aang… only in the moments of innocent fun, like these, would the boy peek out of the Avatar.

"Oh look, Sweetness is back from her smooching session." Toph crowed, a smile plastered on her face. "First kiss?"

"Shut up." Katara flushed and quickly sat down by Aang, who was still grinning.

When she felt it was safe to look up, she saw Sokka staring at her from across the table. Toph still had a faint smile on her lips, as well as Aang. Iroh was looking thoughtfully at her, but Zuko wasn't looking at her at all. No surprise there. Although, secretly, Katara wanted him to react the most… to tell her if he really didn't care or if… never mind.

"You can stop glaring at me now, Sokka." Katara said smartly, breaking the silence.

"You-" Sokka was about to start some long, undeserved lecture about relationships, when Katara cut in again.

"You're one to talk, Sokka! How many girls have you kissed anyways? Three? Four?"  
"Two!" Sokka growled.

"What about Yuri?" Katara asked innocently, remembering the meek Water Tribe girl back home. She had accidentally walked in on a lip lock. Sokka had been too engrossed to notice.  
"What? How do you know about that?" Sokka sputtered for a bit, then wisely decided to let the subject drop.

Katara unclasped the golden hinge that held her hair up. She shook her head and sighed as her loosed hair spilled about her shoulders. The make-up was soon gone, along with her dress.

Although Sokka hadn't said anything more, he had continued to glower at her for the remainder of their time. When they had finally left, Katara was relived. It was now about twilight. 

As Katara finally slipped the light red nightgown over her body, the door flew opened.

"So, did you have fun with your little dancer?" Zuko snarled from behind.

Katara stiffened, but didn't reply. What was the point? All he would do was slam her retort back in her face; it was easier to stay neutral.

"Well? Was that little make-out session satisfactory?" Zuko cooed, which was definitely not a voice for him.

"Go jump in the lake!" Katara growled, this was getting to be too much. What if he had walked in, like, two seconds earlier? Who knows what he could have seen?

"Ooh… you just love drawing attention to yourself, don't you peasant? What? Not enough passion for you? Or did you want to go a step further?" Zuko continued to stab at her.

"Zuko!" Katara hissed angrily, spinning around to confront him. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous! Imagine! A Prince jealous over a little kissing between two commoners!"  
Katara knew it was the wrong thing to say. Instantly, Zuko had taken three steps forward and caught onto her shoulders. Katara flinched. As she stared into his molten eyes, she expected to feel burning hands. What warmth she got was far more surprising…

Zuko, holding her tightly, suddenly flashed forward and caught her lips with his own. Katara could only open her mouth in a silent gasp before she was swept away in one of the most passionate kisses known to mankind. Katara moaned as she felt his tongue run along her teeth. And she had thought Chan was the kisser.

After a couple minutes of lip locking and tongue sliding, Zuko finally pulled away, which earned a regretful moan from the waterbender.

He still held Katara's shoulders firmly as he leaned down and whispered seductively in the quivering girl's ear.

"Good thing you know better…"

**An//: Confusing??? Hopefully not! Okays… wasn't the Awakening AWESOME! Isn't it hecka weird how Aang now sounds so much like Zuko?**

**I just noticed several more facts on Zutara...  
One- The writers say Katara will be far less trusting, because of Zuko's betrayal. HEY! What does this say? Katara's been betrayed once before, by Jet. More or less, she was totally unaffected by his betrayal, unless it was dealing with him later on. Hello- I think this is a pointer! Katara's been betrayed before by a boy, but only when Zuko does it, does she become all upset and change! Heck, how did Zuko really betray her anyway? It's by being nice to her in the caves and then switching sides, right?**

**Two- Check out the new Avatar magazine! It finalizes the ships. Zutara's not DEAD! It's a race between Kataang and Zutara. You know what side I'm on!**

**Three- Maiko… if you have already read my essay, also think about this. In The Awakening, when Mai kisses Zuko, Zuko doesn't even smile or look slightly happier. He just lets her do her work!!! I'm telling you, he doesn't love/or really like/ her! He's just depressed and needs affection and if a girl is the only one willing, he doesn't care!**

**That's all for now!**

**Oh ya.. And a bit of a** **_SPOILER_ for the next episode… IT"S A DANCE PARTY! September 28th!!!!**

**Review!**


End file.
